The Sharpened Blade
by dolly3078
Summary: Someone is stalking Bella and everyone is a suspect. Fear drives her into the arms of the grumpy chef she works with, but is he the safest person to go to?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Run. Keep running, that's all you can do. Pretend you didn't see it; didn't hear it; don't feel anything. Close off your mind. Forget the person you used to be, because that person cannot exist anymore. That person has to be dead; forgotten; gone. Because that person was you and you aren't allowed to be you anymore. You have no choice but to do exactly as you are told to do; to follow the orders to the letter. Because that way you stay safe; otherwise you might be next...

XXX

_6 months earlier_

I picked up the coffee cups and placed them on the tray, pausing with it rested on my hip to talk to the couple, a big smile on my face. This job was the best; my mom always said I was a 'people person'; people seemed to draw me like a magnet and I loved to listen to them tell their stories. I guess that's why it was so easy for me to make friends with people; because I listened. When I was at school, I ended up as a prefect and the younger kids trusted me; they would come to me if they had a problem. And usually I had the skills to sort things out for them, whether it was a quiet word in a bully's ear or helping some kid out with their homework. I liked to help. That was what led me into taking the psychology course; I wanted to keep on helping people. Mom and Dad were thrilled when I was accepted at a prestigious college and even more so that it wasn't too far from home. Even though I did move into student accommodation at the first opportunity, which was fine because my job paid for it.

Working at the French bistro was a breeze for me. Laurent, the owner, was an eccentric, enthusiastic Frenchman, who had a real soft spot for me. I had been working there the last three years and was now in my final year at university. I lived in accommodation with my best friend Rosalie, which was ironic as we had gone to the same high school and never crossed paths until we met in the fresher's week at university. We had ended up laughing as we realised we had gone to high school together yet never spoken and then gone into the university bar and got to know each other over several large and cheap cocktails. We had been inseparable ever since.

"Well, miss, thank you very much. It has been a pleasure eating here tonight and not just because of the exquisite food. You must pass our compliments on to the chef. And for you." The man held out a twenty dollar bill and I smiled.

"Oh, no, I couldn't possibly..."

"Please, we insist," said his wife. "You have made tonight an absolute pleasure; met our every need. I've never had service like it in a restaurant. So thank you, dear."

As the couple went out, I walked through to the kitchen area and put the money in the tips jar which would be shared out between all of the staff later that night. Laurent smiled as he saw me putting the money inside.

"Ah, ma petite cherie, you were wonderful tonight," said Laurent, patting my shoulder, as he went through to the dining area, to mix with his regular clients. That was something else I loved about this place; there were so many regulars who had become like friends to me. Everything was near enough perfect...

"Hey, Swan, get your ass back out there!"

I guess I forgot to mention the jerk in the kitchens. He is the most amazing chef, especially considering he is only twenty-six, but he's also the angriest, grumpiest person I ever met. It's a shame that he also happens to be absolutely gorgeous. He has eyes like green emeralds that make me melt every time I look at him and the most unusual bronze hair, which I occasionally catch a glimpse of when he takes off his chef's hat. It's always a bit of a mess, but I figure that's because of the whole hat thing. I roll my eyes and then turn to him, with a winning smile.

"Quit griping, Cullen. I just picked up a twenty dollar tip to put in the jar. You won't be complaining when it's split later," I said, brightly. He muttered something indeterminable, most likely a string of expletives and I laughed. He didn't bother me all that much. "Oh and the couple said the food was exquisite! Compliments to the chef!" I called this over my shoulder as I left the kitchen and was gratified to see a slight smile curve his lips; he might be a jerk, but he liked a compliment as much as the next guy. Especially about his food.

I headed back out onto the shop floor and Mike grinned at me.

"Chef giving you a hard time?" he asked, as he passed with a tray of drinks. I just smiled back at him and shrugged. Mike was from my campus and was doing a sociology degree. He was a friendly, chatty guy and I admitted I fancied him a little bit, but then I thought most girls did. I watched him cross the floor, admiring the way his black trousers skimmed his butt and then shook my head, shaking myself out of my daze. Mike might be pretty hot to look at, but I knew he had had more girls than he had served hot dinners. Jessica, one of the other waitresses followed my gaze and giggled.

"Mmm, I know. He's hot in that little waiter outfit, isn't he?" she said, with a grin. I smiled and nodded.

"He's kinda cute," I admitted. "But doesn't he know it?"

"Oh yes," she said and then she gave me a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "But he's pretty good in bed."

"Really?" I asked, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape; Jessica had never struck me as that type of girl. She grinned.

"We've been on a few dates," she said, excitedly. "And last week we ended up..." She broke off, as one of her customers waved her over. I watched her go and sighed, with a sad smile. It was great seeing her so happy, but I realised that was another one of the guys I had looked at who was already taken.

Yes, that was the sad truth of it; Miss Friends-with-Everyone was single and on the lookout for Mr Right to sweep her off her feet. Up to now there hadn't even been a Mr Wrong. Every man I met saw me as a friend or worse the sister he had never had. No one saw me as a potential girlfriend and that fact was the only thing that was a blemish in my otherwise very contented life. Rosalie had recently hooked up with a gorgeous guy that I had fancied myself when I first met him, Emmett Cullen; yes the brother of Master Chef in the kitchen, but his much nicer, buff brother.

God, I know I'm beginning to sound a little desperate here, like I fancy every guy I meet, but that isn't true. I just see the best in people and sometimes that means that my imagination runs away with me and I see the potential for a boyfriend in every guy I meet, before I start to see them as just being a friend. And then my mind wandered to the one man who wasn't attached and who didn't strike me as the friendly sort. Inadvertently I glanced across the kitchen to see Edward with his customary scowl, organising the food on a plate so that it would look like a work of art as well as tasting like one.

"Hey, Bella! Mr Carson just came in. He's asking for you!" called Mike, as he headed through to the kitchens with a stack of empty plates. I smiled and headed to Mr Carson's table, withdrawing my notebook and pen as I went, though I already knew what he would order.

XXX

Jessica and I walked out after our shift arm in arm, giggling and chatting. Mike jogged after us and placed an easy arm round her waist, drawing her close for a kiss. I looked away, feeling a little awkward, but then I turned to smile at them.

"I think I might head home, guys," I said. "It's been a long day. My feet are killing me and I need a bath."

"You sure, Bella?" asked Mike, giving me a crinkly eyed smile that made me wish again that he was single. I nodded.

"Yeah, you two go on, have a great night. And Jess, enjoy your week off!" I watched them go and sighed.

"Love's young dream eh?" said a voice behind me and I turned to see Chef Cullen leaning against the doorway, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"You know that's really bad for you, right?" I asked, with a smile, trying to disguise the fact my heart just skipped a beat. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, taking a long drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out.

"Lots of things are really bad for you," he replied, with a shrug. "Like lusting after your friend's boyfriend."

His barbed comment only made my smile widen. Edward liked to play the mean guy, but I was convinced there was more to him than that.

"I don't exactly lust after him; I just think he's a nice guy. You know; friendly?"

"Friendly? Yeah that's one word for him." I glanced up at him at his tone; slightly sarcastic, almost bitter.

"You don't like him, Edward?" I asked. Though why I was surprised I don't know. Edward doesn't like any of us much. He very rarely speaks to us and when he does it is generally to bark orders. This was possibly the longest conversation I had had with him in the five months he had worked here.

"He's an asshole," replied Edward, with a shrug. "Fancies himself and expects everyone else to as well. You should watch yourself around him."

I raised an eyebrow myself and then shrugged.

"I mean it, Isabella. He's like a fucking dog on heat around women. He'll end up hurting her and then if you're stupid enough to fall for his charms he'll do the same to you. Stay away from him."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked, mildly. "Jess is my friend. Now I know she's with him, I won't even look at him. How's Emmett?" I changed the subject, abruptly. Edward gave me an intense look and then shrugged.

"I don't spend a lot of time with my brother. He works in the daytime, I work evenings and when we do have time off, he spends every minute of it with your housemate."

"Speaking of which, I better make a move. Are you heading home?"

"Not yet; I need to clean the knives off." He sighed and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Enjoy," I said.

"Yeah because I love cleaning the knives," he muttered.

"Why not just let one of your lackeys do it then?" I quipped. He gave me a cold stare.

"Because a good chef looks after his own knives, Isabella," he said, sounding vaguely pissed.

"Well, goodnight, Edward. Don't stay too late," I said, lightly, trying to ease the sudden tension, unsure why on earth he would suddenly be so irritated, but he had already disappeared back through the door into the kitchen.

Edward Cullen was easily the strangest man I had ever met; so angry and bitter all the time, but with such a gift for culinary genius that really he had it made. I sighed and headed down the road alone towards the apartment block where Rosalie and I lived. When I got in, the place was empty and I sighed. She had left a note to say she was going out with Emmett again. I didn't resent her having a boyfriend; really I didn't, but I kind of missed having my best friend to myself. Part of me wished that I could find my own partner. I went into the bathroom, switching on the light and found myself standing in front of the mirror, looking at my pale face and hair scraped back into a ponytail. Ruefully I admitted to myself I wouldn't be much of a catch, especially not for the one man who did capture my interest.

Turning on the shower, I stepped underneath the jet of water, closing my eyes and picturing a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me with love and adoration, instead of a vague sense of disapproval and dislike.

XXX

"Hey, Bella! You still awake?" Rosalie's voice came from the lounge and I woke with a jerk, dropping my book and realising I had fallen asleep while reading up on the text I needed for my lecture the following day. I sighed and got up, heading through to the living room, running a hand through my hair sleepily and then I froze in the doorway. Rose was sitting beside Emmett and Edward was in the armchair. I tugged on the bottom of the long t-shirt I had been wearing in bed and flushed beetroot red.

"Erm, I'll just get my dressing gown," I mumbled, as Edward looked me up and down, one eyebrow raised. I puffed out my cheeks as I reached my room and blew out my breath slowly. Heading for my closet, I pulled out the satin ankle length dressing gown Mom had bought me last Christmas which I never wore and then dragged my hairbrush through the bird's nest on my head. When I came back through to the living room, Rose grinned at me and waggled her eyebrows when she thought Edward wasn't looking. In truth, he was still staring at me, as if I had grown another head. He of course looked perfect. His hair was messy, but in such a way it looked deliberate and he was wearing a deep blue shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Did we wake you, Bells?" asked Emmett. I smiled across at him and shook my head.

"I think I must have dozed off reading up on my notes for tomorrow," I replied, feeling another blush spreading up my cheeks.

"You too warm? I'll turn the heating off," said Rosalie, getting up from Emmett's lap and heading to the boiler. I watched her go and bit my lip, a little nervously. Edward was still looking at me, a slight scowl on his face and I pulled my dressing gown tighter around me.

"So, did you get your knives cleaned?" I asked and then cursed in my head at how stupid the question sounded.

"Of course. I told you; a good chef looks after his own knives," he replied, giving me a strange look. God I wished he would stop looking at me.

"I persuaded him to come into town for a drink, as it's Tuesday and you guys finish early," said Emmett. "We saw Jacob and Leah out too. Jake asked where you were."

"Sorry, Bella. I should have called you," said Rosalie, flopping back down beside Emmett. I shrugged.

"It's fine; I had to study anyway," I replied.

"You studied after a shift?" said Edward, raising his eyebrow. I smiled at him.

"When else would I study? Lectures finished at four and I started work at five," I replied, calmly.

"Bella's a straight A student," said Rosalie, proudly. "She doesn't have to worry too much."

"Rose," I protested but she raised a hand, silencing me, as she did her proud mom routine.

"Seriously. She works damn hard; harder than any of the rest of us do. I should still have called you though to see if you fancied a break." She gave me an apologetic smile and I shook my head.

"I probably wouldn't have come anyway. I'm worn out; it was a busy shift tonight..."

"Perhaps you should reduce your hours," commented Edward. "Surely your degree is more important than the Bistro."

I stiffened a little at his tone and found myself scowling at him; people rarely irritated me, but that statement really did.

"I can't afford to reduce my hours," I replied. "My parents are already paying my fees; I can't expect them to pay for my accommodation as well, especially as really I could have lived at home and commuted..."

"Then why didn't you?" asked Edward, again that sense of disapproval in his tone. Rosalie laughed at him, responding before I could.

"Because who the hell wants to live with their parents when they come to uni?" she said.

I got up a little stiffly.

"Well, I have to be up early tomorrow. Night everyone," I said, pausing to drop a kiss on Rosalie's cheek before I headed back through to my room. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my teeth, but stopped abruptly when I came out to hit into a solid wall of flesh. Edward reached down and steadied me, keeping hold of my arms when I went to go round him.

"I'm sorry if I crossed the line before," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," I said, giving him a smile and then heading towards my bedroom. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure," he said and as I closed my door I realised he was still watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

It had been a long day; a really long day, I reflected as I sat down on the floor of our staff room, leaning back against the wall, a glass of well-earned merlot in my hand. Laurent was standing in the middle of us all, a broad smile on his face.

"Well, mes amies, it has been five years since Chateau Bistro opened and I am so proud! This is the greatest achievement of my life, this restaurant. The dream of my infancy... ah I shall not talk all night. Please, stay a while and enjoy a few drinks on me. And let us have a toast to Chateau Bistro!"

"Chateau Bistro!" we all said, raising our glasses and smiling at one another. James, the new sous chef, who was resting back on his heels next to me downed his wine and then got to his feet.

"Sorry, Laurent, I'd love to stay but I have to get home. Victoria has plans for us."

"Anyone say whipped?" asked Mike, with a laugh, as Jacob made a whipping noise. Jessica giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah because Leah will so let you stay out late," I said, defending James, who flashed me a smile. He was kind of quiet, but I figured he just wanted to keep himself to himself. I had got the impression that Victoria might be high maintenance and if that was the case it was hardly surprising he needed to head home. Rosalie said she knew of her and had heard rumours that she had been assaulted when she was a teenager on her way home from school. Just the thought of it made my skin crawl. I had met Victoria once; she was a vibrant red-head, with cold blue eyes that had looked over me and Jessica suspiciously, before she pulled James away without a word. Clearly she had confidence issues; seemingly thinking we were both after her man.

"You're probably right, Bells," said Jacob, with a broad grin, helping himself to another beer and then tipping the neck of the bottle in my direction. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

I laughed and shook my head.

"You know she'll find out and then she'll kick your ass," I said, but then I caught Edward's eyes, seeing a vague sense of disapproval there as always and I looked away. I was surprised he was in here to be honest; he usually avoided socialising with his colleagues, but he was here, standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, holding a bottle of beer in his hand, while his other hand was in his pocket.

"Let's play a game," said Jessica, suddenly.

"A game?" echoed Laurent. She giggled at him and nodded. "I think I am a little old for games..."

"Ah come on Laurent, you can't be more than thirty!" exclaimed Jessica and Laurent smiled brightly.

"I am thirty eight, ma petit cherie," he replied. "Go ahead then, what game is it you want to play?"

"Truth or dare," she said, with another giggle. Mike and Jacob were clearly well and truly up for that and so I went along with it, not wanting to be the boring one. Laurent said he would indulge us and that left Edward. I gave him a curious look and then shot him a challenging smile.

"Come on, Edward," I said. "You never know, you might enjoy yourself!"

His eyes narrowed to slits of acid green and I knew I had annoyed him, but then he gave a curt nod and dropped to the floor next to me, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Fine," he said.

"Cool!" cried Jess. "Right, well here's the rules. We sit in a circle and spin a bottle. Whoever it lands on has to answer the question from the person who span the bottle and if they don't they have to do a dare!"

"Simple!" said Mike.

"Very simple," said Jacob, rolling his eyes and then dropping to the floor across from me, a huge grin on his face.

"I shall spin first," said Laurent and I laughed. He span the bottle that Jess handed him and it landed on Jacob. "Ah, now mon ami, let me think. What do I want to know? Is Leah l'amour de votre vie... the love of your life?"

Jacob's eyes widened and he glanced across at me, with a sly smile. I felt myself flush at the look on his face. Jacob and I had dated in high school, but we knew we were better as friends than lovers as there had been something missing... but the look he gave me now made me wonder if perhaps he had felt more than I had

"Leah's my girl," he said, evasively.

"That's not much of an answer, Jake," said Mike, with a grin.

"It's all you're getting," replied Jacob, but there was something in his voice that I didn't like; it wasn't the carefree tone I would have expected; a little too much bite there.

"Go on Jacob, your turn to spin," I said, a little too brightly. He nodded and grabbed the bottle. Edward leaned in.

"Nicely diverted, Isabella," he murmured in my ear. I started at the feel of his breath on my cheek and felt my skin redden. The bottleneck landed on Mike next and Jess and I laughed, as he pounded his chest.

"Go for it, Jake!" he said, confidently. Jacob gave him a cruel smile.

"Is Jess the love of your life?" he asked. Mike narrowed his eyes slightly and a hush fell on the room. Jess bit her lip, nervously as the silence stretched and then went to get up, tears pricking her eyes, but then Mike seemed to recover himself and threw his arm around her shoulders, laughing a little too loudly.

"Of course she is!" he said, giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek. Jess smiled through her tears and laughed, embarrassed. "My turn!"

I saw the glare he gave Jacob as he span the bottle around and this time it landed on Jessica. Mike grinned at his girlfriend.

"Ooooh, what can I ask Jessie?" he said, putting a teasing note into his voice. She blushed a little and then he grinned. "Do you give good head?"

"Mike!" I gasped, nearly dropping my wineglass. Jess went bright red and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"That's a little below the belt," he said. Mike laughed.

"Kinda the point, chef," he replied, giving his girlfriend a hard look. Jess demurred though.

"Dare," she said, firmly.

"Hmm," said Mike. "I think I'll save it for later, sweet cheeks."

He then pulled Jessica to him and gave her a deep kiss, earning a cheer from Jacob and Laurent, but I shivered slightly. I was seeing a side to Mike that I didn't really like. Edward was like a stone statue beside me and when I glanced at him I saw that his jaw was tight with suppressed anger. But then Jess span the bottle and it landed on me. I flushed red and then felt a stab of relief that it was Jess who would be asking the question, but that was short lived as she opened her mouth.

"Tell us who you dream about at night," she said, a light teasing note in her voice. I felt my skin redden even more, as I thought about the emerald eyes and mess of bronze hair that featured heavily in most of my dreams and carefully avoided looking to my left.

"I never remember my dreams," I mumbled.

"Cop out!" said Jacob. "Make her do a dare, Jess!"

Jess thought hard and then Mike leaned across and whispered in her ear. Jess covered her mouth with her hand and giggled and I felt a tremor of nerves.

"I dare you to kiss Edward," she said.

"With tongues!" added Mike. I turned to Edward, expecting to see disgust on his face and was surprised to see that he had sat up a little straighter and looked... nervous? But then he met my eyes and gave me a crooked smile that made me melt inside.

"Come on then, Isabella," he said, leaning towards me, taking some of the heat from me. And then his lips brushed against mine, gently for a soft, chaste kiss. He withdrew far too quickly for my liking and I opened my eyes slowly, to find him staring straight ahead. I reached out, shakily and picked up the bottle, but then Jake's phone rang and he swore.

"Sorry, guys, looks like play time is over for me. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Perhaps we should all make a move," said Mike. "I'll walk you home, Jess?"

"Ok," she said, standing up, leaning against him, slightly. I could see she was a little the worse for wear and sighed. I was glad Mike was seeing her home.

"Night guys," I said, getting to my feet. "Night, Laurent." I gave my boss a peck on the cheek and he smiled, patting my face gently. As I headed out, pulling my coat on, Edward suddenly stopped me.

"You're walking home alone?" he said. I smiled.

"Like I do every night," I replied, with a shrug. "I've survived it up to now."

"I hope you have pepper spray," he commented, taking a cigarette from his pocket. I wrinkled my nose up with distaste as he lit up and turned my face away. But I caught him rolling his eyes at me and half smiled.

"Sorry, just not a big fan of smoke," I said. "Anyway, I'll get off now, see you tomorrow."

"Hey!" He caught hold of my arm. "No way!"

"What?" I asked, startled. Edward gave me that small smile again and I wondered if perhaps he had had too much to drink. He took a long drag of his cigarette and then turned away to exhale. "I'm heading home, Edward. I'm really tired..."

"It's not that late," he said, dismissively.

"Maybe not if you get to stay in bed until midday, but some of us have been up since half past five..."

"Why?" he asked. I bit my lip and then sighed.

"I had an assignment to finish," I finally admitted. "And I was already late handing it in..."

"You should probably have asked Laurent for the night off," said Edward. "And if you're that busy with college, perhaps give up work altogether..."

"Look, Edward, we don't all have parents wealthy enough to pay our way through college," I said, snappily and then covered my mouth when he stiffened. It wasn't like me to snap at people, but I really was tired. I went to apologise, but he didn't give me a chance, his whole face changing into a mask of anger.

"What the fuck gives you the right to think that my parents have paid for everything for me?" he demanded. "I pay my own way, Isabella!" He flicked his cigarette away and then pushed himself from the wall, moving closer to me, getting into my face. I took an involuntary step back. "My parents have never paid for me! I worked my way through college and then got my own job. My parents might be wealthy, but that does not mean I am a leech!"

"I... I never meant it that way," I stammered, nervously. Edward was scary when he was angry, even in the kitchen and now when it was just the two of us, alone past midnight on the dark street outside the bistro he was frightening. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back, turning on his heel and storming away. I watched him go and felt the humiliating pricking of tears in my eyes.

In a bit of a daze, I headed home, going through to my bedroom and closing the door behind me. I could hear low voices from Rosalie's room and then Emmett's unmistakeable booming laugh. With a sigh, I stripped off my clothing and pulled on my nightie, clambering into my bed. I pulled the covers over my head and found my mind wandering back to the gentle feel of Edward's lips pressed against mine, even if it had only been for a dare. And then I had blown it completely by insinuating he only got where he was because of his parents' money. Clearly I had struck a nerve judging by his reaction.

My eyes closed of their own accord and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, exhausted by my day.

XXX

"Bella? Bella?" Rosalie's voice, close to my ear woke me and I sat up with a jolt. My eyes automatically found the alarm clock and saw the time and I shot out of bed. "Hey, chill, it's the weekend, you don't have lectures..."

"No, but I have a lunchtime shift at the Bistro!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed into the shower room. Rosalie followed me, waving an envelope at me.

"Hey! This came for you!" she said.

"I'll look at it later," I said, closing the door on her and switching on the shower. I showered as quickly as I could and then dressed hurriedly in my uniform. With my hair still wet, I wound it into a bun and rushed out of the door.

"Bella! Bag!" called Rosalie, waving my bag at me. I grabbed it from her; it had a couple of textbooks in that I wanted to look at in my break and I saw she had shoved the envelope down in it for me too.

"See you later! Love you!" I called as I hurried away. Rosalie waved and then went back inside.

I arrived ten minutes late and found Edward in the kitchen and no sign of Laurent. He glared at me, his eyes finding the clock and then narrowing back on me.

"You're late," he said, shortly.

"Sorry, I overslept," I replied, hurrying to the staffroom to dump my bag and grab my apron. But when I looked up, he had followed me and was standing in the doorway, a scowl marring his perfect features.

"Not good enough, Isabella," he said. "I'm docking your wage."

"B... but..." I broke off and sighed, fastening my apron. "Fine. Look, I'm sorry about last night, Edward..."

"You're already late enough, there is no time for chatting. Get on with your job!" He glared at me and then stood in the doorway, waiting for me to pass. I hated it when he did this; intimidated people, but clearly he was still mad about what I said the night before. I hurried past him and went through to the dining room, wondering for a moment why on earth Edward was doing an early shift; he usually only worked nights at the weekend.

Time passed quickly, as it was busy and soon it was break time. I sat down in the staff room with a coffee and took my textbook from the bag. The envelope that I had forgotten all about dropped out onto the floor and I picked it up, curiously. There was just my name written on the front in block capitals and I didn't recognise the handwriting. Slowly, I opened it and found a single piece of paper inside. There were just four words written on the paper, in the same bold capital letters:

I AM WATCHING YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I stared at the piece of paper, blankly for a long time, before I shoved it back in my bag, as the door opened behind me.

"Hey, Bella, how's things?" Jake walked in, dumping his coat on the back of a chair and putting his apron on. "You ok? You look pale."

"Fine, thanks," I murmured, my eyes straying to my bag. "I just feel a bit sick."

"Too much wine last night," he laughed. I forced myself to smile and looked up at him. Jake gave me a concerned look, but then he saw the time and shrugged. "I hope you're ok, but I'd best get out there. Chef has his angry face on today. God alone knows why he's doing an early shift; he's not a daytime person, is he?"

I half smiled and shook my head, though in truth I barely heard him. The door closed behind him and I stared down at the crumpled up paper in my bag. Time seemed to stand still as I stared at it, worry niggling at me, wondering who had sent it and why. Maybe it was just a joke, maybe...

"You are not paid to sit around in the staff room! Get your ass back out there, you have customers waiting!" Edward's voice entered my consciousness and I got up quickly.

"Sorry, chef," I said, hurriedly getting to my feet. I rushed out into the dining room and tried to put the mysterious note out of my head; most likely it was a prank, nothing serious.

When my shift was finally done, I started to head out the door, but Edward called me back.

"Isabella, a word," he said. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about being late and I'm sorry about taking too long on my break and I'm sorry about last night, but I really need to get home..."

"I'm quite sure it was me that wanted the word, actually," he said, coldly. I flushed and ducked my head.

"Sorry." He held up his hand and I broke off, chewing my lip, nervously.

"Just stop apologising will you?" He paused and then looked directly at me. "I'm not going to dock your pay."

"Oh." I looked up, stunned. "Thanks."

"I was a little... harsh, but we will compromise. I want you here ten minutes early tomorrow for your shift."

"I erm, I have the day off tomorrow," I muttered, glancing across at him. Edward gave me a quizzical look.

"You're a bit pale, Bella," he said, suddenly.

"I'm fine. I'll be here at ten to five Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend," I said and hurried away, relieved when I walked through the door of the flat.

XXX

Rosalie tapped on my bedroom door a few days later and came in, giving me a hard look.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me you have a secret admirer, Bella," she said. My heart nearly stopped and she smiled. "Hey, chill. You got another envelope; hand delivered!"

"Thanks," I said, giving her a smile which I was sure must have looked as fake as it felt. If Rosalie noticed, she didn't comment as just at that moment her phone rang and she headed off, chatting ten to the dozen as she went. I took the envelope across to my bed and opened it. This time there were three things inside and they spilled out onto the bed; there was another note, a photograph and an earring. I froze; this was freaking me out. The earring was one I had lost a couple of months ago, but I couldn't think where I had been when I lost it; it could have been work, uni or home as they were the only places I seemed to see anymore. I dropped it on the bed and picked up the two pieces of paper. One was a photograph that had been printed out on A4 paper; it was me, alone, walking home from work by the looks of it. And it was dark, very dark. I shivered and then picked up the letter. Again it was written in block capitals, but there was a bit more this time.

I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE YOUR EARRING BACK. YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL WALKING HOME ALONE AT NIGHT. SOMEONE MIGHT BE WATCHING YOU.

I dropped the letter on the bed and felt a wave of panic wash over me. This wasn't a joke; it was creepy. And then my phone beeped; a text message. I picked it up slowly, not recognising the number. Squinting, I opened the message.

_I am watching you, Isabella. Better not do anything to upset me. Don't tell anyone about me or I will make you very sorry._

I dropped my phone on the bed and felt tears immediately prick my eyes. Who on earth would hate me enough to do this? Why would anyone threaten me? Almost as soon as I had dropped it, my phone rang. I started violently and picked it up; work.

"Hi Laurent," I said.

"Forgive me, Bella, but I need to ask if you could work a little later tonight? Jessica just called to say she is sick. Could you work five until one?"

I thought hard and then sighed. I couldn't let him down; he had been good to me and I liked working at the Bistro. My first lecture wasn't until ten the following morning. If I got home at one thirty, I could be up at seven and get in some studying before the lecture...

"Sure, I'll be there," I said, forcing some brightness into my voice.

"Excellent! Merci beaucoup, ma petit cherie!" he said, happily. "See you soon."

It was already three thirty and I realised I would have to get myself organised. My bedroom was a tip, with books and papers everywhere as I tried to complete the latest assignment for extra credit. Why I had taken it on was beyond me, but I desperately wanted to do well; to justify the money my parents had spent in sending me to school. Tidying away my papers and books, I headed for the shower to try and revive myself and to shift the thought of the envelope and the text message.

The walk to work felt longer than usual and I found myself glancing over my shoulder, looking at every passer by suspiciously. My head was all over the place and every time someone so much as glanced my way, I found myself wondering if that person had been in the bistro, had seen me working there, had followed me home...

"Ah, Bella, you are my hero tonight!" cried Laurent, grabbing me and kissing my cheeks. I smiled at him a little shakily.

"No problem, Laurent," I said, heading out the back to put my bag away. I lifted my phone out to switch it off and froze when I saw an envelope flash up, signalling a message.

_I am watching you, Isabella._

I switched it off and grabbed my apron, trying not to think about it, but it would be fair to say that I did not work my best shift. Laurent sent me for a break at nine thirty, telling me to grab a coffee as I looked dead on my feet. When I reached the staff room, my phone was out on the table, switched on, with a message flashing again.

_Tell anyone about this and I will hurt someone you care about so bad you will wish you never opened your mouth._

Suddenly angry I text back a reply.

_Who is this? What do you want?_

The response came back immediately.

_You don't need to know who I am yet. All you need is to do exactly as I tell you to._

_Why__should__I?_ I text back.

_Try me._

The short text made me shiver and then I text back.

_What do you want me to do?_

_Nothing yet. Just keep your mouth shut._

With a shiver, I closed my phone and switched it off. I didn't want to read any more messages. I drank my coffee and went back through to the kitchen, where Edward had just set out a couple of desserts.

"Take those through will you? Jacob is on go-slow tonight," he griped. I picked up the dishes.

"What table?" I asked.

"Six," he replied, shortly. I headed for the door, but he called me back. "Make sure you charm them; they've been waiting nearly half an hour already."

"Sure thing, chef," I said, giving him a small smile. I delivered the desserts and managed to get myself into work mode, which meant the couple didn't complain and even left a half decent tip, especially after Laurent gave them both a free coffee.

"You ok, Jake?" I asked. He glanced across at me and scowled.

"Nothing a night out with the boys wouldn't cure," he snarled.

"Girl trouble?" I asked.

"What else is there? Damned women are never happy!"

My eyes widened at his tone, but then he headed towards a couple who had walked in asking if they could have a table, despite the late hour. Laurent of course showed them in, which caused Jacob to mutter under his breath, several expletives perfectly clear in my ear as he stomped through to the kitchen to inform Edward we had another meal to prepare. He seemed so angry tonight that I shivered, my mind automatically going back to the text messages, which had also been pretty angry.

"Look, Laurent, I'm not being funny but I've been here since three. Can I go now?" Jacob was saying when I went through to the kitchen.

"Of course, of course," said Laurent, giving him an apologetic smile. I watched as Jake headed out, still angry and still muttering to himself and couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine. To make matters worse, I could feel myself flagging. It was quarter to one and I should be at the end of my shift, but the couple had ordered another bottle of wine to have with their desserts. And then to make matters worse, I managed to drop their glasses when I took the wine to the table.

"I will clear it up, you fetch the desserts," said Laurent, quietly, as he approached the table, with a wide smile. I gave him a grateful look and headed to the kitchen where Edward was putting the finishing touches to two chocolate tortes. He glanced up at me and I wondered briefly at the expression on his face; remembering suddenly that he had been furious with me that night when I said his parents had paid for everything he had... remembering that that was the last time I wore the earrings. My hands were shaking when I picked up the two bowls, so much so that I dropped them too, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Isabella, what the fuck!" snapped Edward. "If you can't carry two fucking dessert bowls, you might as well not be here! Get the fuck out of my kitchen!"

And I fled, out of the kitchen, through to the staffroom where I grabbed my bag and ran out of the restaurant. As soon as I was outside though, my mind went into overdrive. It was pitch black; the light behind the kitchen for some reason not switched on and that made me really anxious. In the darkness and as panic washed through me, I stumbled, landing on the ground, the contents of my bag spilling out around me. Tears filled my eyes and I sobbed as I tried to gather up my things and then I froze, as a pair of black shoes appeared in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I looked up to see a huge man looming over me and bit back a squeal of fear, before he leaned down and took my hand.

"Bells, you ok?" It was Emmett. Without thinking, I threw myself into his arms. Emmett hugged me close and then held me at arms' length, studying my face.

"What happened? Did Eddie upset you?" I inadvertently giggled and he smiled. "That's more like it. What's my brother done to you now?"

"It's not really him," I said. "I think I'm just tired. Emmett, please, will you take me home?"

"Sure thing, Bella. You go wait in the car. I need a word with my little brother." He half growled the last part and I smiled.

"Don't be too hard on him, Emmett. I'm just being overly sensitive."

"You know your problem, Bells? You're too nice," he said, passing me the key for his car. I took it gratefully and then waited for him. He didn't take long and when I looked up, I saw Edward standing at the door to the kitchens, leaning on the doorframe, his expression unreadable. Emmett got in beside me and sighed.

"He's such an ass," he said, eventually, as he turned on the ignition. "I cannot believe we are even related."

"What did he say?" I asked, softly. Emmett scowled.

"Not a lot. Just that he would see you tomorrow."

"He won't," I retorted. "It's my night off. And I have a ton of work to catch up on."

"Bells, don't you think you might be burning the candle at both ends?" he asked, suddenly, glancing across at me. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortably, as he sounded exactly like his brother.

"Maybe, but I want to do well, Emmett," I replied. He nodded and then shrugged, as he pulled up outside our apartment block. I followed him in and then found the nerve to check my phone. There were no more messages and I sighed with relief. Heading into the bathroom, I turned the taps on and added some vanilla scent, feeling the need to chill out despite the late hour. I lay back in the water, closing my eyes blissfully and sighed. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking quietly and that lulled me a little more and before I knew it, I was waking in a tub of cold water, shivering.

I climbed out of the tub, pulling my towel around me and drying off before snuggling into my dressing gown and heading for bed, yawning. Rosalie was in the hallway and she grabbed my arm, before giving me a quick hug.

"I heard Edward upset you," she said. "You want me to go kick his ass for you?"

"No," I giggled. "I'll be fine. I can handle Edward."

"Just say the word, Bella," she said, hugging me again. "And his ass is mine!"

Still giggling, I went through to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I crossed the room to close the curtains and started violently as I thought I saw someone standing outside just below my window, but when I looked again they were gone. Scolding myself for being paranoid, because of the stupid texts and letters, I climbed into bed, falling asleep almost before my head hit the pillow.

XXX

I awoke late the following morning, just after nine, in a total panic. I needed to shower, dress and get to college in under an hour. Racing through to the bathroom, I had a quick shower, washing my hair and then hurried back to the bedroom, grabbing clothes as I went and yanking them on in between locating all the books I needed for today's lecture. The hairdryer buzzed loudly, making my already aching head throb and when I switched it off, I heard Rosalie's raised voice floating down the hallway.

"I don't think she will be wanting to speak to you at all! You should just leave!"

Softly, I walked down the hall, my sneakers in one hand and my bag in the other, to see Edward standing in the doorway, a scowl marring his features, running an agitated hand through his hair in the face of Rosalie's anger.

"Look, I just need to speak to her. I will take two minutes! Seriously, Rosalie..."

"I haven't got time," I interrupted. "I'm already late. "

They both started at the sound of my voice. I dropped my sneakers on the floor and then pulled them onto my feet, trying to avoid their stares.

"It won't take a minute," said Edward. "I could drive you to college if you want? Then we could talk in the car?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I said, a little too breezily. "And I don't need a lift. I can get the bus." I glanced at my watch as I stood up, to confirm what I already knew; the next bus would drop me off at campus fifteen minutes after the lecture had started. I chewed my lip nervously, avoiding Edward's gaze and paused to give Rosalie a peck on the cheek. "See you later. I'm not working tonight, so I'll be in early."

"Sure, Bella. See you later." She grabbed Edward's sleeve as he went to follow me. "Leave her alone." This was more or less snarled at him, but clearly had no effect because as soon as the door was closed, Edward followed me.

"What time does your lecture start?" he asked. I glanced at my watch.

"Fifteen minutes time," I replied, bluntly. Edward sighed and moved in front of me, blocking my path. I stopped and then went to walk round him, but he moved more swiftly.

"I can get you there on time. You will be late if you get the bus; you know that."

"Fine," I relented. "But only because I want to be on time. I don't need to speak to you outside of work."

Edward gave me a quick smile, but then scowled. He went to take my bag from me, but I snatched it back. After the way he spoke to me the night before I was still annoyed with him and admittedly a little apprehensive, as I still didn't know who had sent the texts and letters.

I climbed into Edward's Volvo, watching as he got in beside me, pushing the key into the ignition. The expression of extreme concentration on his face did little to reassure me. He didn't speak until we had been sat there for about five minutes, instead focussing all his attention on the road.

"What happened last night?" he finally asked. My eyebrows shot up and I stared at him.

"Well from what I recall, I had an accident and you shouted at me, swore at me and threw me out of your kitchen," I replied, as calmly as I could manage. Edward glanced across at me and I was thankful he was driving; I could do without his intense glare at the moment.

"I suppose it might have been an overreaction on my part," he finally said.

"You think?" I muttered, but he looked across at me. Edward had exceptionally good hearing and he heard exactly what I said.

"But it was not your best shift, Bella. You mixed up three orders; you dropped the wine glasses and then dropped the desserts I had made. I'll be honest, I was surprised at you."

I was silent; I didn't really know what to say to him, because other than screaming I was being harassed and stalked by someone, which was filling my head and making me so anxious I could barely focus; there was nothing else to say. Edward pulled into the university car park and I grabbed the door handle, hoping to get away quickly from the tense atmosphere in the Volvo.

"Thanks for the ride," I mumbled, but he grabbed my wrist before I could get out of the car, making me start violently.

"Bella, I'm worried about you," he said, surprising me. "You look exhausted to be completely honest and clearly you are not coping with the double workload. I'm going to speak to Laurent about reducing your hours."

"No!" I cried. "You can't do that! I'm fine. It was just a bad night..."

"It's not the first bad night recently," said Edward. "You have taken on more than you can cope with..."

"You don't get to decide that!" I snapped, losing my temper with him and wrenching my wrist from his hand. "Just stay away from me, Edward! You don't need to see me other than at work and then I'll do my best to meet your standards!"

And then I slammed the car door, hard. I walked away, without looking back until I heard a squeal of tyres and saw him pull away, quickly, a couple of students flying out of the way of his car as he went. I sighed and headed into the main building, settling quickly into the classroom, finding a seat at the back and drawing out my books, pad and pen. My mind wandered as the lecturer droned on and I found myself yawning, chewing the end of my pen and completely switched off from what he was saying.

"You ok, Bella?" I glanced up to see Jake dropping into the seat next to me.

"Jake, you're late," I murmured. He grinned, widely.

"Late night," he replied, with a shrug. "A few of us went into town; there was a student special on at one of the clubs."

"Mr Black, if you don't mind?" said the lecturer, sternly. Jake waved a hand, apologetically and fell silent, as my phone beeped loudly.

"Sorry," I muttered as the lecturer glared at me. When he returned to his lecture, I took my phone out and blanched.

_Watch the news tonight, Isabella. Take it as a warning. I am not happy with you._

I deleted the message quickly and then got up from the chair I was sat in.

"What is it, Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I feel really sick. I'll get the notes off Jake later," I said.

"You ok, Bells?" said Jake, concerned.

"I'll be fine," I replied, forcing a smile, but then I rushed out of the classroom to the ladies. Suddenly dizzy, I headed into a cubicle and threw up, over and over again, until there was nothing left in my stomach and then I headed out, splashing cold water on my face. Shakily, I headed out onto campus, my eyes staring around nervously, looking for anyone who might be acting suspiciously or seemed to be looking at me differently and then my phone beeped again.

_Oh dear, Isabella. I did not mean to make you sick. Get well soon._

Tears stung my eyes and I stared around wildly, but I couldn't see anyone watching me. Without thinking, I dialled Rosalie's number.

"R... Rose, where are you?" I asked.

"Bella, what's the matter?" she said.

"I... I'm not well. Can you come meet me at campus?" I stammered.

"Of course I can! Stay where you are; I'll be there in five. Emmett's here. I'll get him to bring me over."

I waited anxiously, until Emmett's four-wheel drive pulled onto the car park and Rosalie got out. She helped me into the vehicle, as Emmett watched anxiously.

"You look awful, Bells," he said.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said, managing a small smile. "I feel pretty crap as well if that's any consolation."

"Come on, sweetheart, we'll get you home. I'll run you a bath and you can get into bed," said Rosalie. I smiled, a little wanly, but I liked her plan. When I was finally back in my bed, I dozed off fairly quickly, but woke with a start when my phone beeped, loudly.

_Switch on your television. Now._

In a daze, I got up from the bed and switched on the TV. The news was on and I sat down on my bed, drawing my knees up to my chest.

"_Marie West was walking past Bistro Chateau at eleven thirty last night when a man started to follow her. Marie was stabbed just below her ribcage and is lucky to have survived. She is barely conscious and police say that the CCTV footage they picked up has given them little to go on other than that the man was wearing a black hoodie and a ski mask, so that she could not see his face..."_

My stomach turned over and I rushed to the bathroom. Rosalie heard me and followed me in.

"Bella, you ok? That's some bug you've got!"

"D... did you see the news?" I stammered, when I lifted my head. Rose brushed the hair back from my face and handed me a glass of water as I sat down on the toilet seat.

"No, why what was on it?"

"A girl's been stabbed, near the bistro. It happened last night while I was at work... Oh God..." I broke off feeling suddenly faint. Rose took my glass from me and pushed my head between my legs, gently, rubbing my hands.

"Bella, you're freezing. Come on; let me get you back to your bed."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked. She nodded and helped me up. I slumped against her as she helped me into my bed and then we lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. I could feel tears burning my eyes; the text earlier had been very clear. That stabbing had been a warning to me, though I didn't know what it was a warning about; I couldn't think what I could have done to make someone so angry; to make someone hate me so much.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

I kept my head down at work for the next few nights and there were no more messages or envelopes, which helped me relax a little. Edward stayed out of my way for the most part, even rearranging a couple of shifts so that our paths didn't cross. Part of me was glad not to see him, but another part missed him in a strange way... well missed his emerald eyes and his mess of bronze hair anyway.

"Bella! Focus!" Mike's voice, close to my ear, made me flinch and he grinned at me. "You've been standing there for the last five minutes staring into space. Mr Carson just walked in too; he's been trying to get your attention."

"Oh, thanks," I said, startled and headed over to Mr Carson's tale. Mr Carson was in his mid fifties, but still had a full head of light brown hair, startling blue eyes and a slim build. He gave me a winning smile as I headed to his table and I smiled back.

"Good evening, Bella," he said.

"Hello, Mr Carson. Do you want your usual?" I asked, smiling at him, fondly.

"That predictable, am I?" he asked, with a chuckle.

"Of course not; you just know what you like," I said. He laughed again, but then became serious.

"Bella, I hope you will be careful going home, dear," he said. "I saw the news the other week. That poor girl."

And my hands started shaking. I stared at him, my mind going into overdrive. Was it him sending the messages? He came into the bistro regularly. He knew me...

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said, all concern, as I stood frozen at his table. Laurent seemed to see something was wrong and he headed over, a wide smile on his face. "Laurent, I think Bella might be unwell."

Laurent looked at me.

"You are pale, Bella. Please, go to the kitchen. Get a drink, ma petite. I will serve Mr Carson."

Gratefully, I headed to the kitchen and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge. Edward glanced across at me as I went through to the staffroom to sit down and then to my surprise, five minutes later came through himself.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I stiffened slightly; things had been quite awkward between us for a few days and I wasn't sure I wanted to speak to him.

"Fine," I said, curtly. "Just busy."

"Yeah busy taking on extra shifts and extra assignments when the only extra you should be doing is sleep," he muttered. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you know about extra assignments?" I asked. "Have you been spying on me?" And then I felt a wave of fear flood me. What if he was spying on me? And sending text messages? And putting things in envelopes to send to me? I was well aware that Edward had a pretty low opinion of me and the thought of him actually hating me enough to do this suddenly didn't seem quite so unrealistic.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, coldly, but I was already on my feet.

"I'd better get back to work. I'm fine now," I said, passing him quickly. I saw him scowl as I went past though and sighed. When I reached the dining room, Mike was there.

"Chef giving you a hard time?" he asked, sympathetically.

"Not really," I replied, giving him a shaky smile. Mike looked a little concerned suddenly.

"You ok, Bella? I saw you rushing back through to the kitchen before. And you were sick the other week too, weren't you? You look a bit pale."

"Just taking a lot on at the moment," I replied.

"Perhaps you should rest a bit; take off some of the load?" he said, giving me a hard look. "Bella, you can only do so much; either college or work will have to give, babe."

I stared at him for a moment but then shook my head.

"I'm fine," I said, through gritted teeth, heading out to a new couple who had just walked in, smiling as I led them to a table. Mr Carson smiled as I passed him.

"You ok now, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," I said, with a smile. He nodded and smiled back.

The end of the night came a little too quickly for me and I found the nerves starting. Every night was the same; the fifteen minute walk home from the bistro seemed longer and longer, especially since the stabbing. I pulled my coat on and glanced out the window, seeing the rain bouncing on the pavement outside. I sighed; could it get any worse? Pulling my coat closer round me and slipping my phone and keys into my pocket, I put the bag that had just a bit of loose change and a textbook inside it into my locker in the staffroom; I'd take it home when it wasn't raining hard.

"Night, Laurent," I called, as I headed out through the kitchen door.

"Bon soire, Bella!" he called back. Edward glanced up and looked like he might say anything, but then he shook his head and went back to cleaning his knives, as he did every night. The sight of the cold, steel blades in his strong hands was enough to make me shiver again.

Stepping out, I stood in the doorway for a moment, my eyes searching the street quickly before I stepped out, seeing it was silent and empty. The moon was high up in the sky as I set off, illuminating the wet pavement with a silvery light that made me shiver. The rain was bouncing down so hard that the hair that had escaped my hood was plastered to my face and water was trickling down my sleeves. My feet splashed through the gathering puddles, making wet, slopping noises. A car went past, its wheels hissing through the running water along the main road. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and bowed my head, hiding myself from the rain.

"Bella!" The voice behind me made me start violently and I whirled round to see Mike rushing after me. He splashed through the puddles, arriving at my side, laughing.

"Great weather for a walk, Bella!" he said. I smiled up at him and then glanced around, noting we were alone. "You mind if I walk with you?"

"No, that'd be great," I said, relieved for a little company. "I hate walking home in the dark on my own."

"Really? But you've always waked home alone. I didn't know it bothered you." Finally it stopped raining and Mike stopped me. He stood in front of me, placing his hands on my hood and drawing it back from my face. "There you are!" He laughed, gently and I stared up into his blue eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable at his close proximity.

"So, how is Jess?" I asked, quickly reminding him of his girlfriend. For just a second, a glare crossed his face, but then he smiled, his customary bright eyed grin and I relaxed.

"She's good thanks, really good. Happier now she's doing three afternoons a week instead of nights. She was struggling keeping up with school as well as work."

"I know how she feels," I said. Mike gave me a quizzical look.

"Maybe you should cut your hours?" I shook my head. "Or drop out of college?"

I wrinkled up my nose and shook my head, batting him across the chest.

"Yeah right," I said, with a laugh. Mike gave me a fixed look and then smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. We reached the front door of my apartment block and I stopped, turning to smile at him. "Well this is me. Thanks, Mike."

"Any time, Bella. If you ever feel uncomfortable again, let me know. I don't mind walking you home."

"Ok, night then."

"Night, babe." And then he was gone, jogging round the corner, waving as he went.

XXX

Rosalie was sat on the couch when I came in, for once on her own. She looked up with a smile, muting the television.

"Hey, Bella. Jeez, you're soaking! I'll fetch you a towel."

"No Emmett tonight?" I asked, as I kicked off my shoes, sighing deeply with relief as they landed on the floor. Rosalie threw a towel to me and then curled up on the couch again as I peeled off my jacket and then rubbed at my hair.

"No, he's taking the grump out for a few drinks," she replied. I gave her a puzzled look and she giggled. "Edward. Apparently he's even grumpier than usual and Emmett thinks he needs to talk."

"Right," I said. "Somehow Edward doesn't strike me as the talking sort."

"That's exactly what I said!" she said, triumphantly. "But you know Emmett; he's a big stubborn lug when he wants to be."

"Like his little brother," I replied, with a grin.

"Exactly like his brother," she said, giggling. "You look freezing, Bella. Why don't you go have a shower and I'll make you a hot drink?"

"Ah, thanks, Mom," I said, giggling when she threw a cushion at me. Half an hour later we were curled up on the couch in our pyjamas, sipping coco and gossiping.

"Emmett thinks Edward's got something going on," said Rosalie suddenly. I glanced up.

"Like what?" I asked, my heart suddenly thumping in my ears, as my mind wandered to my stalker. Admittedly, I hadn't heard anything since that poor girl was stabbed. It seemed she had pulled through and couldn't remember a thing. Apparently she had been very drunk when she was attacked and had been stumbling home from a night out. At least she was alive though and maybe it was a good thing that she couldn't remember. Imagine remembering something like that... remembering walking down a street and being jumped.

"He said that Edward's been staying up all night! Every night, wandering around their apartment. He's barely sleeping and Emmett reckons he's only like that when he's stressed or in love." And she giggled. The feeling that swept through me this time wasn't fear; it was jealousy. I shook my head, slightly disgusted with myself for still thinking that way about him when Edward had made it perfectly clear in the last few weeks that he disliked me and would rather I wasn't around.

"So which does Emmett think it is?" I asked.

"Probably a bit of both, though I can't imagine Mr Frost falling in love with anyone. He seems to think he's above all that," she said, dismissively.

"You don't like him much, do you?" I said, with a smile. Rosalie sighed and shrugged.

"I don't like people who think they are better than everyone else," she replied. "And Edward seems to have a very high opinion of himself. I really don't like how he speaks to you either..."

"He speaks to everyone like that at work," I said. "Honestly, Rose, it isn't personal. He just caught me at the wrong time the other week that's all."

"Yeah well, he really upset you, I could tell. And I don't like it. It's bullying in the workplace."

I laughed out loud.

"Erm, Rose, haven't you ever seen Gordon Ramsey?" I asked. "Edward is a typical chef; perfectionist and hothead."

"I cannot believe you are defending him!" she cried.

"I'm not, well not exactly." I sighed, wanting to change the subject. Talking about Edward was making me uncomfortable. "We should go out some time."

"That's a great idea!" she cried. "When?"

"Well, I'm not working the next couple of days so tomorrow night would be perfect. I have late lectures too, so I just need a study day tomorrow and then a night out would be just the best!"

"Cool!" said Rosalie, excitedly. "Oh I can't wait; it'll be like old times!"

"Great!" I said, flashing her a big smile, before I yawned loudly. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed, Bella!" she said, slapping my leg, lightly. I giggled and then leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Night, sweetie," I said.

"Night, darling," she replied with a big grin.

XXX

The club was very busy, hot bodies, slick with perspiration writhing on the dance floor and the bar area a permanent queue. Rosalie was amazing at the bar, getting served straight away every time. She pushed her way through a crowd of men, holding our drinks over her head, as they whistled and flirted with her. As usual, she completely ignored them, seemingly oblivious to their attention, as she handed me my drink. I took it from her and half turned, with a smile, only to freeze when I saw us reflected in the floor to ceiling mirrored wall. Rosalie, tall, in sky high killer heels, her golden hair floating in loose waves around her shoulders, her perfectly formed body hugged into a bright red thigh length dress. Me, brown hair hanging messily about my pale face, my lipstick already faded to dull pink, my knee length black dress looking decidedly out dated next to her stunning one. She smiled down at me and I sighed, but before I turned back to her, I froze, seeing a figure reflected in the glass, staring straight at me.

It was a man, wearing black jeans and a black hooded jumper, which was pulled up, covering his head. And his face was covered in a ski mask. I gasped and blinked. When I opened my eyes; he was gone.

"Bella, you ok?" Rosalie said down my ear. I gave her a shaky smile and she raised an eyebrow. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine," I said, wondering if I had imagined the figure. It seemed unlikely someone would wander around a club in a ski-mask.

"Oh for goodness sake!" she cried, suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey, babe." I turned to see Emmett standing behind me, a sheepish look on his face and beside him, looking even more uncomfortable, was Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I told you this was a girls' night out," said Rosalie, her eyes narrowed, as she tapped her foot. Emmett bowed his head.

"Oh, babe, I didn't see you last night either. Come on! Bella doesn't mind I'm here, do you, Bells?" he whined. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Of course not, Emmett," I replied, but my eyes found Edward's. He looked strangely uncomfortable, shifting his gaze when he found me looking at him.

"Besides," Emmett leaned towards Rosalie. "Someone wanted to see Bella."

"Emmett," said Edward, a note of warning in his tone, as he gave his brother a disbelieving look. Emmett grinned, flinging an arm around Rosalie and kissing her. I felt my cheeks burning, as Edward looked at me and shrugged. "He's an idiot."

"So you didn't want to see me?" I said, challengingly, a little irritated that they had gate-crashed our night, but at the same time unable to help myself looking appreciatively at his tight black jeans and dark green shirt, which was opened to reveal his sculpted chest. His biceps were taut against the short sleeves of his shirt; his hair was the usual mess of bronze, but for some reason tonight he looked even sexier than usual. His emerald eyes darkened slightly and he fixed me with his gaze; his eyes having a slightly hypnotic affect.

"I think you made it perfectly clear that you only have to put up with me at work," he replied, a little coldly. I sighed and looked away, awkwardly. Edward ran a hand through his hair, something he was doing more and more around me recently. "I'm going to the bar. You want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks," I said, even though I had just finished my drink. Edward scowled and then headed away from me. I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett, who had found their way onto the dance floor and were currently engaged in a very intimate dance that made me look away, with a sigh. Great; it looked like I was stuck with Edward, if and when he got back from the bar. Taking my phone out from my purse, I glanced down to see that I had a message.

_Hey Bells, missing you at work tonight. You should have come in; Chef Cullen is AWOL!_

I grinned; it was from Jake. With a giggle, I quickly text back.

_**I know; he's turned up at New Moon. I was enjoying a girls' night out with Rosalie and now she's playing tennis on the dance floor!**_

_Hahaha, bad luck, Bella. _

_**Tell me about it. Are you coming out later?**_

_I'm sure I can persuade Leah we need a night out. See you in an hour or so. Will you still be there?_

_**Definitely! My first night out in ages!**_

_Cool! See you soon. I'll see if Mike and Jessica fancy it. James too._

_**OK. See you in a bit.**_

"Here." Edward handed me a bottle of beer. I took it from him, as he took a drink from his own bottle.

"Thanks, but I really was fine," I said, giving him a shy smile. He shrugged.

"No big deal; you had finished your last one. We might as well drink, unless you fancy a dance?" He raised an eyebrow, his tone almost challenging.

I glanced at the dance floor and grimaced.

"Erm, no. I have two left feet," I replied, embarrassed just at the thought of dancing with Edward, who I was positive would be as graceful as a swan. Edward sort of smiled, briefly.

"I can imagine," he said. For a moment I wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I've seen how many plates you've smashed in my kitchen, Isabella," he replied and I couldn't tell from his tone if he was joking or not. He took in my expression though and sighed. "I'm kidding, Bella. Lighten up, will you?"

"Sorry," I said. There was an awkward silence and so I took my phone out of my purse again to distract myself. There was an envelope flashing and I smiled, thinking it would be Jacob again, but then I froze.

_Look at you flirting with that bastard. You are making me angry, Isabella. And bad things happen when I am angry._

"Bella?" I looked up to see Edward looking down at me, a concerned look on his face. "What is it? Bad news?"

"Nothing," I said, deleting the message and forcing myself to smile at him, even as my eyes searched the room for the hooded figure, but the club was so packed it was impossible; even Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared into the crowd.

"You really hate me, don't you?" he said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I was distracted by the zip on my purse which wasn't closing very well. And then as what he had said registered, I looked up at him, sharply. "What? Why would you think that?"

He was silent for a moment, his jaw working as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say and then he sighed again.

"You looked really pissed when you saw me with Emmett."

"Well you did both kind of gate crash my night out," I replied.

"Yeah, about that..."

"Hey, chef!" Edward glared as Mike, Jessica, Jacob and Leah appeared behind him. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi guys," I said. "Where's James?"

"Totally under the thumb. Victoria wanted a quiet night in apparently," said Jacob, derisively.

"Well, at least he listens to his other half," said Leah, with a scowl, but she smiled when he grabbed her in a warm embrace and kissed her lips.

"I always listen to you, darling," said Jacob. "Come on, I fancy a dance." And he whisked her away onto the dance floor, lifting her off her feet as he span her around in his arms. I sighed, remembering how it had felt to be held by Jacob, but then Mike grabbed my hand.

"You fancy a dance with me and Jess?" he asked. Jessica didn't look too keen on the idea, but when I saw Edward scowling behind them I had to weigh up the lesser of two evils; not to mention the warning in the text message. Maybe moving away from the chef might be a good idea.

"Sure, why not; if you don't mind Jess?" I asked. She gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course not. Come on, Bella!" And she grabbed my hand and Mike's and dragged us both to the dance floor. I downed the rest of my bottle to give me some Dutch courage and then pushed the empty bottle into Edward's hand. It had gone straight to my head and I found myself dancing alongside Mike and Jessica, more or less able to ignore my clumsy movements. Just as I started to have fun though, I happened to glance up and saw Edward standing right on the edge of the dance floor, his eyes fixed on me. Suddenly uncomfortable, I turned, to see two men jumping and leaping drunkenly across the floor, in my direction. I tried to move away, but I lost my footing and as one of the men crashed into me, I stumbled and crashed to the floor, twisting my ankle as I went.

"Sorry!" called one of them, with a laugh as they carried on ploughing their way across the floor. A hand reached down to help me up and I cried out as I tried to put my foot down.

"Fucking idiots!" Edward growled. And then his concerned eyes met mine. "Are you alright?"

"Just my ankle," I said.

"Your ankle? I'll take you to the hospital..."

"I don't need to go to hospital," I said, trying to pull away, but he held my arm fast.

"You don't have to speak to me, Isabella," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll just accompany you and make sure you get home safely."

"Fine," I muttered.

"Jacob!" called Edward. "Tell Rosalie I've taken Bella to hospital."

"Why?" asked Jacob, coming across, an alarmed look on his face.

"You ok, Bella?" asked Leah, giving m a cursory look.

"I'll be fine. I just twisted my ankle," I replied. "Edward seems to think I need to go to hospital."

"You probably should get it x-rayed," said Jake. "I'll let the others know. Text me when you get home, Bells."

"Will do," I said, before letting Edward help me outside. As soon as we were out of the club, he hailed a cab and opened the door for me, sliding in beside me. My phone beeped immediately and I took it from my bag, with a shiver. Edward glanced across at me, but then turned to the window as I read the text.

_I warned you to stay away from him. Now you are leaving with him in a cab? Slut!_

"Oh God," I breathed. Edward turned to face me, his eyes narrowed, concerned and then his phone rang, loudly, making us both jump. He took it out of his jacket pocket and rolled his eyes.

"Emmett. Yes we're in a cab... she fell on the dance floor... Of course I'll look after her! I'll call you as soon as we know anything... whatever! No it is not the perfect opportunity! Emmett... "And then he broke off abruptly, hanging up his phone. We sat in uncomfortable silence. I was panicked, looking down at my phone nervously waiting for it to beep again, but then it rang. I stared at it. "You going to answer that?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I slid it open and held it away from my ear. A muffled voice came down the line.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

As the line went dead the cab swam about me and my stomach turned over.

"Pull over!" I shouted. The driver turned and seeing my face pulled in quickly. I just made it out of the car and threw up, my ankle giving out on me, as I sank to the ground, sobbing, bitterly. Strong arms lifted me and held me, tenderly. Edward's eyes were filled with concern and then he leaned back slightly.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked. "What is going on? And don't tell me nothing, because I know that something is wrong. You've been jumpy for weeks now."

"Why do you even care?" I asked, shakily. Edward leaned back, giving me a crooked smile.

"Of course I care," he said, softly. I winced as I went to move back to the cab and he slipped an arm round my waist, supporting me against him as he helped me back inside.

"She's not going to throw up again is she?" asked the driver.

"No," I said, quietly, as Edward scowled.

"Can you just get us to the emergency room?" he said, pushing a wad of cash through the window to the driver.

"Sure thing, brother," said the driver, hitting the gas and rushing us to the hospital. Luckily it was fairly quiet when we reached the hospital and I was taken through to x-ray quickly. While I was gone, I left my purse with Edward and followed the nurse through.

"If you'd just wait here, Bella, someone will be through to see you with the results of the x-ray," said the nurse, helping me into the cubicle where Edward was waiting. I sat down and gave her a grateful smile. As soon as she was gone, Edward turned to me, a scowl on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You left your phone switched on. I took the liberty of switching it off for you; you have about twenty messages and a couple of missed calls," he said. I blanched and shivered, causing his expression to become concerned. "Are you alright? Does your ankle hurt?"

"Edward, I'm fine," I said, a little shortly. All I wanted was to get out of here now and check my phone. Check that the messages were from Rosalie or one of the others, not from the stalker. He scowled again at my tone.

"You really should have switched your phone off as soon as we arrived, Isabella," he said, sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I had nothing else on my mind," I muttered. But then I sighed; I just couldn't stay mad at someone who had brought me to hospital because I tripped on the dance floor, probably ruining their own night in the process. "I know, I'm sorry." We sat in awkward silence for a time, Edward looking away from me and me sitting on the bed, the leg with the bad ankle stretched in front of me and the other curled underneath me.

Edward suddenly turned to look at me.

"Will you be alright on your own for a minute?" he asked. I glanced at him and nodded. "I'll not be long; just need a cigarette. I hate these places."

And then he was gone. I retrieved my purse from the end of the bed and pulled my phone out, switching it on and then chewing on the side of my thumb nervously as I waited for it to light up. Hastily I pressed the silence button, so that the messages flashed up but it didn't make a noise. Relieved, I noted that the messages were from Jake and Rosalie, plus a couple from Emmett. I scrolled through quickly, half an eye on the curtain, waiting for Edward to come back. And then I froze.

_Best get used to hospitals Isabella. Look out for the post tomorrow. Your first task will arrive in an envelope. And remember, I can hurt the ones you love. Forks is not a million miles away and Renee spends a lot of time alone._

I covered my mouth with my hand and held back the sobs which rose in my throat, swallowing them abruptly as Edward emerged through the curtain. He saw me with the phone in my hand and glared at me.

"Will you switch that damned thing off?" he snapped. "You're in a hospital for crying out loud!"

"S... sorry," I stammered, switching it off, hastily, just as the nurse walked back in with the x-ray and a doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 07

So here I am, six months later, a month after that envelope popped through my door just as _he_ promised it would. It was a packet of photos, showing my mother, looking vulnerable and alone in our house, walking round town, even at work in the shop she owned, selling her own hand stitched eiderdowns, cushions and so on. I shivered with apprehension at the thought of it and then took the letter out from my drawer, unfolding it and reading again the letter that had changed my life, forced me to make decisions I did not wish to make. But it was either that or see the people I loved hurt. He had shown me that he could find my mother at any time on her own.

The letter was typed over several pages and gave me chills when I reread it. It told me he knew me better than anyone else; better than I knew myself. It told me that he would do anything to help me, anything to make my life easier. It told me that he loved me, but he couldn't tell me who he was because at the moment I was not good enough for him. Things would need to change before he revealed himself.

And then there was the list of instructions, each with a consequence if I did not follow them to the letter.

_I like to see you at the Bistro. You will quit your university course and take on the job there full time. You have proven that you cannot do both. You have seen the photographs of your mother; you know I mean what I say._

_You will move out of the apartment you share with the blonde; I am tired of watching you left lonely while she is out with that idiot boyfriend of hers. It is time you had some self-respect and found your own feet. Rosalie is bad for you. Leave her in the past. Or I will force her into your past. _

_I don't want to see you with the chef. Keep your distance from him. If I see you with him again the next victim will be a lot closer to home than a student from the campus._

The instructions had been hard; very hard, but with what this person knew about me and with the final line of the letter; I knew I had no choice.

_Isabella, I know every movement you make. I will hurt everyone you love and ultimately I will come for you. Do not tell anyone about this because if you do, I will know. And I am not alone._

I stared around the walls of the bland apartment I had moved into after leaving Rosalie. It was the hardest thing to walk out, saying I wasn't happy anymore, trying to tell her I couldn't be around her and Emmett anymore; it was depressing me. I even instigated a massive row, claiming I had feelings for Emmett and couldn't bear to be around them as a couple anymore. Predictably, Rosalie hit the roof, screaming and ranting as I packed my stuff in a daze and moved into a motel until I found an apartment I could afford that was still within walking distance of the Bistro, which was the only speck of light in my otherwise dark and lonely existence. I didn't have any friends; I didn't attend university and I barely spoke to my parents. They didn't even know I had left university.

But Edward knew.

He knew everything and he watched me constantly, because Emmett had told him I moved out of the apartment and the reasons why. Since then he had treated me with a coldness I had never experienced. But actually that worked out well, I reflected bitterly; because he would no longer speak to me and when I caught him looking at me there was a mixture of disgust and antipathy in his expression now. And it hurt; it hurt so much. Because we had got on better after the hospital incident. He had been gentle and kind and I thought perhaps we might get closer. Now that would seem to be a distant dream; in fact my dreams were the only place I was happy, looking up into a pair of green eyes that shone with love.

I glanced at the clock and sighed; I needed to get to work. I was running late, but then I froze, as I saw a brown envelope on the mat in front of the door. With a shiver, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a short note.

_You are pleasing me, Isabella. Soon I think you will be good enough._

I shivered and looked down the corridor outside my front door but I couldn't see anyone. The words filled my head as I locked my door and headed for work. My head throbbed and my nerves were frayed by the time I reached work.

"Finally!" said Jessica, when I arrived, taking off her apron as she followed me through to the staffroom. "You're late."

"No I'm not. I start at one. It's one," I said, shortly. She stared at me for a moment; I was never short with anyone.

"Well that was plain rude," she said, as she headed out the door and I sighed, shaking my head. Tying my apron around my waist, I headed out to the dining room, which was a buzz of chatter with the lunch time rush. Laurent smiled and directed me to a table where two businesswomen were having lunch, chatting in loud voices and laughing piercingly every few minutes. I rolled my eyes; I hated noisy customers, especially women.

"I'd like the cheese and ham Panini but no onions in the salad," said the first woman.

"I'll have the Caesar salad, but no cheese," said her companion. I wrote down their order, smiled and went through to the kitchen, freezing when I saw that it was Edward, not James covering lunch today. Great; my day just got better. I read the order out to him and then went back with the bottle of wine that the women had ordered prior to my arrival. They gave me frosty glares as I struggled to open their bottle, obviously begrudging the time I spent at the table stopping them from gossiping. When their order was ready, I carried it through wearily.

"I ordered no onions," said the first woman when I brought her Panini. I rolled my eyes and sighed, picking up her plate and carrying it back to the kitchen.

"No onions," I said, shortly. Edward glared at me.

"I need information like that before I plate up, Isabella," he snapped.

"Oh get lost," I muttered.

"Pardon?"

Shit. I forgot the exceptional hearing. I sighed and took the onionless salad back through, dumping it on the table, forgetting to apologise for the mix-up. The women scowled at me and when I was at another table, I saw them speaking to Laurent, who was obviously trying to placate them.

"Bella, a word," he said, beckoning me out the back. "Is everything fine with you?"

"Fine," I muttered.

"Bella, they are complaining you were rude. Could you apologise?"

I bit my lip against the curse that threatened and then went to the table, making a very ungracious apology before they left. Unfortunately my day just got worse and as the time crept up to the end of my shift, Edward came through to the staffroom where I was gathering my things together to head home.

"Isabella, I need you to come through to the office," he said. I scowled, but followed him anyway. I wanted to get home and get to bed; I was shattered.

"What is it?" I asked, snappily.

"Lose the attitude," he snarled. I bit my lip at his tone of voice, forcing myself not to answer him back. He ran an agitated hand through his hair and leaned against the desk. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't understand," I said. He raised his eyebrow and scowled.

"There have been three complaints about you tonight, Isabella! Three! And two of them were for rudeness. What the hell is going on with you? One complaint is bad enough, never mind three! Each of those people will go out and probably never come back. They'll tell a friend who will tell a friend and you see how the pattern continues..."

"Look it was just an off night..."

"Don't interrupt!" he said, sharply. "You can take this as your first formal warning. Three strikes and you are out, Isabella."

I stared at him, open-mouthed for a moment and then I felt anger well up inside of me.

"A formal warning? For having a bad night? It's a good job you don't get a warning every time you lose your temper! You'd have been sacked months ago, before you'd even started here! What gives you the right to issue formal warnings? You're the goddamn chef not the manager!"

"I think you had better go home," he said, ice in his voice.

"Yeah that's right, send me on my way now you've said your piece. Don't listen to what I have to say!"

"Just go home, Bella," he said, a little wearily.

"No! I won't just go home! Who the hell do you think you are? You're so fucking perfect aren't you, Edward? You always do exactly the right thing! You never made a mistake in your life did you? Well fuck you and fuck your stupid warning!" I screamed. Edward stared at me for a moment and then I saw a flush creep up his face and his eyes narrowed to slits of acid green. He leaned in close to me, so that he was basically shouting right in my face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are speaking to? Don't you take that tone with me, Isabella! Or you can assume you just got your second formal warning! I am sick to death of your attitude! For the last few months you have been unbearable! No one wants to be around you anymore; not the guys that work here, not Laurent, not Rosalie and for sure not me! You've dropped out of college; why don't you do everyone a favour and fuck off back to Forks to your mom and dad!"

Flinching, I stared at him, feeling the colour drain from my face and then tears filled my eyes. I bit my lip to try and force them back, my chest heaving and then the dam broke. Six months of fear and isolation; dropping out of the course that had made me happy, leaving my best friend under a cloak of deceit and lies that had left me miserable and alone, with everyone I ever knew and loved hating me; all caught up with me. For a moment, Edward just stared at me, but then he got up from the desk.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," he said. "Please, don't cry. I didn't mean to say that. Shit!"

I turned away from him, not wanting him to look at me, to see me so vulnerable and so unhappy. I went to pick my bag up, with the intention of leaving, but he stopped me, taking my bag and gently sitting me on the chair, crouching down in front of me, resting his elbows on my knees.

"Bella, what is it?" he asked. "Talk to me, please. Maybe I can help?"

"N... no one can help," I sobbed. "I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"Hurt? Who would get hurt, Bella? Tell me what's going on."

But I dissolved into sobs, making it impossible to speak for a moment. Edward leaned in and suddenly his arms were round me and he was cradling me against his chest, rubbing my back with his hand and speaking softly to me.

"Come on, Bella. It's alright. Calm down. Hush now."

Finally I stopped sobbing and Edward left to get me a drink of water. He watched as I sipped it and then I dabbed at my eyes with a tissue.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I've been useless tonight. And I'm sorry for swearing at you. I... I'm just not myself at the moment."

"You haven't been yourself for a while," he said. "Bella what happened with you and Rose? And don't give me that bullshit story about fancying my brother, because I know it isn't true."

I avoided his intense gaze and sighed, fiddling with the bottle of water.

"I... I can't tell you, Edward," I murmured. He sighed and a strange expression crossed his face.

"I'm right though, aren't I? This had nothing to do with Emmett?"

Nervously, I shook my head.

"I don't have any feelings for Emmett. I never have had," I whispered. Edward narrowed his eyes, confused.

"Then why the hell did you tell that she-cat Rosalie that you did?"

"So that I could move out without her being suspicious," I said, so quietly I barely heard myself. But of course he heard me.

"Bella tell me what is going on, please. I hate seeing you like this." The sudden concern in his voice made me glance up at him.

"I... I should go home," I stammered, picking my bag up. He caught hold of my arm, gently.

"You can trust me, you know?"

I shook my head, sadly.

"I can't trust anyone," I replied. I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder and headed out of the door, wearily, feeling the tears stinging my eyes again as my phone started to beep in my bag. Withdrawing it, I saw the number I dreaded.

_And once again you piss me off. I told you to stay away from the chef. I am always watching, Isabella. Always watching!_

I stared around, but I couldn't see anyone nearby with a phone. Glancing back at the bistro, I saw Edward standing at the kitchen doorway, lighting up a cigarette, as he watched me walk away and as I rounded the corner, I saw Mike and Jacob standing at the back of the restaurant, chatting and James in the background, just entering the kitchen for his night shift. And I shivered as I realised whoever had sent the text must be close to the Bistro, or even inside it. Speeding up a little, I almost ran the rest of the way home and was relieved to close the door behind me. Shakily, I turned the key and slid the bolt across, before sinking down against the wall, weeping bitterly.

And then there was a firm knock on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I got slowly to my feet, shaking with fear and took a few steps back from the door.

"Bella? It's Edward. Can I come in?"

Shakily, I unbolted the door and turned the key in the lock. Edward was still in the white t-shirt and black and white checked pants he wore for work when he came in; clearly he had rushed over here. I stepped back, wrapping my arms around myself.

"What do you want?" I asked tremulously. Edward took a deep breath and seemed to be searching for the words.

"I was worried about you," he finally said. "I am worried about you. Have been for a while."

"Why?" I asked. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You changed, like overnight. One minute you're this happy, focussed, straight A student. The next you're jumping at your own shadow, dropping out of school and moving out on Rosalie, who by the way is really cut up about the way things went between the two of you. And tonight was just the last straw, Bella."

"I... people change," I said, a little lamely. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Not like that; not without a reason. You said that if you told people could get hurt. What people? Who is threatening you? Is it some new boyfriend?"

I laughed bitterly at that, looking up at him.

"A boyfriend? Yeah because everyone wants to couple up with me don't they? Best friend, sister I never had, great to work with, friendly Bella. But let's face it, Edward, I'm no beauty and no one is interested in being my boyfriend, so you can set your mind at rest on that score."

He gave me a wide-eyed stare, as if he couldn't believe what I was saying and then sighed.

"Why would you think that?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged.

"Maybe because it's true. It's always the same story. Everyone wants to be my friend... or... or..." I broke off, looking away from him. Edward was silent for a long time, looking genuinely bemused.

"I didn't know you saw yourself like that."

"Why wouldn't I? Everyone else does," I muttered. He gave me a small smile.

"Not everyone," he said. I returned his smile and shook my head.

"It's ok, Edward. You don't have to pretend. I know what you think of me," I said.

"Do you really? So what do I think of you, Isabella?"

I shrugged; the question catching me off guard.

"I know you don't like me all that much," I replied. "But it doesn't matter. Look, you've done your duty now; you've seen that I'm fine. I'll be in work tomorrow as usual and I'll do my best not to annoy anyone..."

"Bella I didn't come here because of work," he said, exasperated. "I came here because of _you_. God you really have no idea at all, do you?"

"No idea of what?" I asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter," he muttered, looking suddenly very uncomfortable. "Look, I do care about you. I know it doesn't always come across that well, but... I just don't like seeing you so down all the time. And customers complaining? They never complain about you! You get more tips than anyone else! If it isn't a boyfriend then what is it? Who is intimidating you, because I know someone is?"

"I..." I broke off as my phone started to ring in my bag and froze. He saw the sudden panic in my expression and grabbed my bag, rooting through it until he found the phone. Glancing over at me, he answered it.

"No one there," he said, with a shrug, but then it beeped, confirming a text message had come through. My eyes widened and I stared at it in his hand. Edward read my reactions correctly and slid the phone up, opening the message. He read it and his face paled, a glare marring his features.

"Who the hell is this, Bella?" he demanded, reading the text.

"What does it say?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Do you get a lot of messages like this? Who is it sending them?"

"I don't know," I said, wearily, taking the phone from him and reading the message.

_Bitch. I tell you to stay away from him and he's there in your apartment. Are you trying to make me angry?_

Edward strode across to the window, looking down at the grounds outside.

"Can you see anyone?" I asked, fearfully. He shook his head.

"I really don't like this, Bella. Some freak is watching you; spying on you and it just isn't right. I want you to come with me."

"What? I can't do that," I said. Edward gave an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"You can and you will," he snapped. "If you think I'm leaving you here alone for some freak to spy on and threaten you're wrong! And if you don't come with me I will just ring the police."

I was silent; fast running out of arguments. In the end, I went through to my bedroom, grabbed a backpack and shoved a change of clothes, toothbrush and deodorant in it. When I came back through, Edward was looking through my messages, his features contorted into a furious glare. Really, I should have yelled at him, demanded to know what the hell he was playing at reading my messages, but I didn't. I just held out a hand for my phone, but Edward shook his head.

"No chance. I'll look after this one. You need a new phone and a new number.

That's the first thing we'll sort out."

"But..."

"No buts," he replied, surprising me by shoving the phone in his pocket and grabbing my hand in his.

He took my keys from me and locked the apartment before grabbing my hand again.

He didn't let go until we reached his car and then he handed me inside, closing the door behind me before climbing in. He sat for a moment, his hands resting on the steering wheel, but then he turned the key in the ignition and pulled away.

The car ride to his apartment was silent, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Will Emmett be at your place?" I asked, suddenly, uncomfortable at the thought of seeing him. Edward shook his head.

"He's basically moved in with Rosalie now. I have the place to myself so you don't have to worry about that."

I sighed with relief.

"You know if you just told them..."

"No!" It came out louder than I intended and Edward glanced across at me. "Sorry. I just can't say anything to them."

"Ok, fine. We'll do things your way for now, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you fall apart because of this Bella." He paused and I looked at him, as he focussed on the road. "Can I ask; has he actually done anything, other than the threats?"

I was silent, swallowing nervously. We stopped at traffic lights and he turned to look at me, with an expectant gaze. I squirmed in my seat, knowing he wouldn't let me get away without an answer.

"Do you remember that day when you took me to college?" I asked. He gave me a blank look and I sighed. "After we had a bit of a row ... Well anyway, it doesn't matter. A girl was stabbed near the bistro and he sent me a text, telling me basically that he did it because I made him angry... And he made it very clear that he would hurt someone much closer to me if I made him angry again."

"Is that when it all started?"

"No," I said. "It started after that night we played spin the bottle, when you kissed me..."

"Ah, yes I remember that," he said, with a sudden grin. I flushed red and felt my heart sink a little.

"I know it was very embarrassing for you and I'm sorry..."

"What makes you think I was embarrassed? Really, Isabella, you do have the most ridiculously low opinion of yourself"

"Why do you call me that?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Call you what?" asked Edward.

"Isabella."

"It's your name isn't it?" he said, as he pulled onto the car park of his apartment block.

"No one else calls me Isabella. Everyone calls me Bella. And you only call me that when you're telling me off."

"Telling you off?" he echoed, as he switched the engine off. He turned to give me a crooked smile, which made my heartbeat speed up. He leaned in closer to me. "Well perhaps if you weren't always saying such silly things I wouldn't need to tell you off... Isabella."

It was funny; I had always hated being called Isabella. But somehow when he said it, I didn't mind so much. In fact it sounded kind of sexy; nice. He came round and opened my door for me and then took my backpack.

"I can carry that myself," I said. He ignored me though and led me to through to the apartment block and into the lift, which took us up to the top floor. He led me down a short corridor to his front door and led me into his three bedroomed apartment. It was exactly as I would have expected from Edward, clean and decorated in monochrome, with open planned living space, allowing him to cook while entertaining. He took me straight through to the guest bedroom, placing my bag on the bed.

"I figured you might want to freshen up," he said.

"Thanks. You might want to do the same." I gave his uniform a pointed look and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing. Well, you can use the main bathroom and I'll head into mine. Just come through when you're ready."

I thanked him again and then picked my bag up, carrying it through to the bathroom, which he indicated was across the hallway from my room. It had a large Jacuzzi bath, shower cubicle, WC, bidet and glass sink. Every inch was spotless with natural stone tiles and a feel of hotel luxury about it. There were several fluffy white towels on a chrome shelf and I took a couple down to use. The shower was lovely, helping to clear my head and make me feel slightly more human again.

I dried off and changed into jeans and a cream jumper. After I'd put my bag in my room, I headed through to the living room and found Edward standing in the kitchen area, opening a bottle of wine. He smiled across at me and handed me a glass before surprising me by coming to sit beside me. He leaned back, resting his head on the back of the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" I asked, suddenly. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm sure an intelligent girl like you can figure it out, Bella," he replied, cryptically.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew," I said, softly.

"What made you think I was embarrassed to kiss you?" he asked, taking me completely off guard. I flushed red.

"Well... it must have been uncomfortable for you. I mean having to kiss a waitress and worse it being me!"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down all the time. It most certainly was not embarrassing kissing you. I couldn't have asked for a better dare for you."

"You certainly pulled away quick enough," I muttered. He laughed at that.

"Mike was already having way too much fun with the truth and dare game," he replied. "I wasn't going to feed him any more ammo."

"And then I just pissed you off a little bit more afterwards," I said, sighing. "I seem to have a habit of getting under people's skins."

Edward looked across at me, his gaze hardening.

"If you are referring to the bastard sending you these messages, he has a screw loose, Bella. It certainly has nothing to do with you or the way you are. You have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"What will he do now though? He's told me to stay away from you and here I am in your apartment. Oh God, what am I doing here?" I got up quickly and started to move towards the bedroom, but he stopped me, placing a hand on my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Edward, I can't stay here. I'm putting you in danger. He stabbed that girl from school just because he saw me talking with you at work... He'll know I'm here. He'll hurt someone. Oh God, he might hurt my mom! Or he might come for you. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have come here..."

"Bella, you are not going anywhere," he said, firmly.

"But..."

"Isabella, I said _you are not going anywhere,_" he repeated, scowling at me, as he took hold of both of my arms, holding me securely. I looked up at him and tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer to him, looking deep into my eyes. "No one is going to hurt me or anyone else, Bella. I promise you."

"How can you promise that?" I said, a little breathless at his proximity.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, leaning closer still, his breath now fanning my face. I found myself nodding and he moved back slightly.

"Good," he said. "Because no one is ever going to hurt you while you are with me."

And then he went and sat down again, beckoning me over to the sofa. Slowly, I went across to him and lowered myself back onto the sofa, holding my breath as he turned to face me again, his intense gaze holding my eyes.

"I wondered," he said, after a moment's silence. "That kiss we had at work, did you like it?"

"I didn't really get a chance to find out," I replied, instantly flushing as I realised what I had said.

"Perhaps we should remedy that?" he began, but then heavy footsteps came across the room.

"Edward? What the fuck is she doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews, author alerts, story alerts and favourite story adds! This is a completely new genre for me and so I am really impressed that so many of you seem to be enjoying it. I figured it was time to hear from Edward?_

CHAPTER NINE

EPOV

Emmett's timing could not have been worse. Finally, I had managed to get some time alone with Bella and he had to choose that night to come home. For the last six months he had been staying with Rosalie at her place and I had barely seen him, but now here he was.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?" I asked him, coldly, getting to my feet to put a physical barrier between him and Bella, who had gone white when he announced his entrance.

"I thought I'd stop by and see my brother, but I see you already have company." And he glared down at Bella who seemed to shrink even further back into the sofa.

"Emmett, a word," I said, drawing him aside physically.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" he hissed. I fought back the urge to hit him and swallowed hard, calming myself

"I told you she's been through a rough patch," I started to say.

"Bullshit, she's decided to move in on you because she can't have me," he retorted. I rolled my eyes and took a step back, inhaling deeply and pinching the bridge of my nose as I did so.

"Emmett, do you not think Bella was behaving oddly _before_ she told Rosalie she was moving out?"

Emmett just scowled, folding his arms across his chest and half-turning to glare at Bella again.

"Maybe a little," he finally admitted. "But me and Rose just figured it was some guy had broken her heart. She was getting all these envelopes and messages all the time and wouldn't say who they were from. Turns out it was nothing to do with all that; it was me she was after. Her best friend's boyfriend!"

"Emmett stop and think about that for a minute!" I said exasperated. "Look back; think!"

_Four months earlier_

White and grey; those were the colours represented by Bella today. She had come into work wearing grey jeans and a white t-shirt, before she hastily changed into the standard issue black skirt and white blouse. Her hair was scraped back into a messy bun, black shadows were under her eyes and her skin was white. But it was her lips that drew my attention; they were grey and she was constantly chewing on them, nervously, when she thought no one was looking. Something else she did when no one was looking; that worried expression, verging on fear that was instantly replaced with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as soon as someone drew her attention. But not me. Me she avoided like the plague. Avoided at all costs. She passed orders to me in a murmur, looked away if I tried to make eye-contact and became very quiet if I joined in any of her conversations.

I pounded the pastry dough hard and glanced up as Bella came through to the kitchen, rubbing a hand over her forehead until she saw me looking at her. She said her order in a flat, lifeless voice and then vanished instantly back out to the restaurant area. I watched her go and wondered what could have happened. Only a few weeks earlier, I had been her knight in shining armour, escorting her to the hospital and staying by her side, despite my abhorrence for hospitals in general. I shook the thought from my head, because thinking of hospitals inevitably took me back to _her_ and what had happened years earlier.

"Is she ok?"

I looked up to see my sous chef, James, watching Bella leave the kitchen, a curious expression on his face. I shrugged, feigning disinterest quite effectively.

"Not my business," I said.

"Or mine, I suppose," said James, with a small smile. "But I like Bella; she's the nicest person here by a mile. I don't like seeing her so unhappy."

I gave him a surprised look, but James had already turned his attention back to the vegetables he was preparing. I sighed and went back to the pastry.

"Hey, chef!" I stiffened as Mike entered the kitchen, his usual inane grin spread across his face. I rolled my eyes ad grunted a response; James ignored him completely, appearing to be completely engrossed in his prep work. Couldn't really blame him; Mike is a jerk. One thing I can't stand is a womaniser. He's with Jess but I know for a fact he has slept with three other women since they started dating.

"Mike," I growled.

"Hey Mike." Bella's easy tone drifted across the room and I had to turn away to hide the expression on my face. I pounded the dough extra hard; she had time for that idiot but could barely be civil with me.

"I'll be right back, James," I said, heading out the backdoor onto the alley behind. Withdrawing my cigarettes from my pocket, I lit up quickly and took a long drag.

"You know that's really bad for you, right?" Her voice came from behind me and I half-turned to see her, holding her bag. Obviously her shift had finished.

"So you've said; many times," I replied, a little shortly. And then I felt awful as her face whitened. The first time she had spoken to me in several weeks and I had to be act like a total asshole. Before I could take back the words though, she had walked away, head ducked down, withdrawing her phone from her bag swiftly. I sighed and flicked away the stub of the cigarette, returning to my kitchen in a worse mood than I had been in before.

XXX

I sank into the chair gratefully, a glass of Jack Daniels already in my hand and lazily flicked through the channels on the TV until I found a Quentin Tarantino film I had seen several times before but was happy to watch again. I thanked heaven again for cable and the fact that TV ran all night long and there was usually a film on from one until three, allowing me to indulge my nocturnal tendencies. I glanced up when the door opened and Emmett walked in.

"Hey, man," he said, plonking himself down on the sofa. I raised my glass by way of greeting and turned back to the TV, but then Emmett sighed, generally a prelude to him wanting to talk. With a sigh of my own, I muted the sound and turned to face him.

"Trouble in paradise?" I enquired.

"Don't give me that shit," said Emmett. "As if you want to know about my love life."

"And as if you don't want to tell me anyway," I replied, sardonically. Emmett sighed again.

"Rose is really down," he said. "And I don't know what to do."

"Find out what's up with her and fix it," I replied with a shrug, picking up the remote to go back to my film.

"What's going on with Bella?" he asked, suddenly. I dropped the remote and turned to face him, my interest piquing at the mention of my colleague.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"She's upped sticks and moved out of the apartment. Told Rose she loved her but didn't want to house share anymore. Rose was shocked I think, but then Bella stopped taking her calls..."

"Have they fallen out?" I asked, surprised. Bella didn't strike me as the sort of person to fall out with anyone, let alone her best friend.

"Well that's just it. Rosalie said that it seemed to happen overnight. One minute Bella is friendly, chatty, her normal lovely self. The next she has withdrawn completely, refusing to speak to us and then she announces she's moving out. And even weirder, she's always been totally dedicated at school; hasn't missed a day. The last week she hasn't been to any lectures and Rose hasn't been able to get hold of her to find out why. Has she turned into work?"

"Of course, regular as clockwork. I'm surprised Rose hasn't been down if she's so worried."

"She asked me to ask you," replied Emmett, ducking his head. "I think she's too embarrassed to come down to the bistro in case Bella blows her off."

"Why? I can't imagine Rosalie being scared of anyone or anything," I said. Emmett sighed.

"I kind of promised I wouldn't tell you," he said, after a brief moment. I raised an eyebrow at that. Everyone who knew him knew that Emmett was just awful at keeping secrets, because for him it equated to lying and he just couldn't do that. My brother might be a lug sometimes, but he was entirely honourable.

"Emmett, you know you're going to tell me; that's why you're here," I said, with a sigh, taking a drink from my glass.

"She told Rose she couldn't watch me and her together anymore."

"I can understand that; it's not easy living with the happy couple when you're alone," I said, mildly, looking back towards the film. But what he said next completely drew my attention.

"She said that it was because she had feelings for me and resented that I picked Rosalie." He ducked his head, embarrassed. I turned to him, my mouth slightly agape.

"You're shitting me," I said, when I finally gained control. Emmett shook his head, looking a little shame-faced. We sat in silence for a moment and then Emmett sighed.

"For what it's worth, Edward, I think there's a lot more to this. A hell of a lot more. Maybe you could talk to her?"

"Why me?" I asked, a little stunned.

"Because she respects you," he replied. I laughed softly at that.

"Respects me? You certainly would not think so if you had seen the way she has been around me recently."

"You too, eh? Well at least I can tell Rose it isn't just her."

I had never seen Emmett look so worried and I sighed.

"I'll do my best, ok?"

"Sure, thanks, Edward," he said.

XXX

_Present_

"For fuck's sake, Emmett, look at her!" I said. He turned to look at Bella, who was sitting right on the edge of the sofa, looking across at us through wide, frightened eyes and his face softened.

"Ah look, I'm sorry, Bells," he said, crossing the room to her. Bella flinched; she actually flinched as my brother crouched down in front of her. Emmett looked a little shocked and looked back at me. I sat down beside Bella, drawing her hand into mine and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, tell him," I said, quietly. "Tell him that you didn't leave because you wanted him."

She gave me a wide-eyed stare and I sighed, leaning close to speak into her ear.

"I won't tell him anything else, Bella. Just reassure him this has nothing to do with him or Rosalie."

"I... I'm sorry, Emmett," she stammered, staring at the floor.

"I don't get it, Bella. Why did you leave? And why the hell would you tell Rosalie it was to do with me?"

"I... I can't tell you. Just I needed a reason that would make her believe I needed to leave but wouldn't let her ask too many questions. She knows I kinda liked you before you got together and I was so fond of you; I am fond of you. I guess it wasn't much of a jump to believe I wanted you for myself," she murmured. Her cold hand suddenly squeezed mine and a small smile curved my lips.

"Can I tell Rosalie you're here?" asked Emmett.

"No!" cried Bella. "No, please Emmett, please don't tell anyone where I am. Please."

She was trembling now and tears were standing out on her eyelashes. Emmett gave me an alarmed look and I shook my head.

"Not now," I said, quietly, placing my arm around Bella and pulling her closer to me, kissing the top of her head, gently. It was a small triumph when she rested her head on my shoulder, finally relaxing against me as I wanted her to.

"Can I at least tell Rose that you're doing ok? I don't have to say I've seen you. I'll just say Edward told me."

"Tell her I love her," said Bella, softly, before turning her face against my arm. I could feel her shoulders shaking as she wept against me and I looked up at Emmett, who slowly stood.

"I'll see you soon. Take care, Bells," he said. He nodded to me and then headed out the door, leaving me once again alone with Bella. I held her in silence for a long time, enjoying having her so close and then I brought a gentle hand to her hair, stroking it back from her face. She was asleep, her face for once looking peaceful. I smiled and then carefully stood up, lifting her gently, trying not to wake her. She stirred a little in my arms but then dropped her head against my chest, snuggling closer to me. As I laid her on her bed she sighed and rolled over. I pulled the cover over her and then hovered in the doorway for a moment, seeing her so content and knowing I had brought that contentment bringing a warmth to my heart I had not felt for a long time.

But then her phone rang, loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

I sat up with a start and stared around the unfamiliar room, drawing the covers tighter around me as the chill air caressed my flesh. My hand automatically reached for my phone, which I always kept close at hand, but it was not there. Having no idea what the time was, I slowly got up from the bed, as I remembered where I was; Edward's apartment. Embarrassment coursed through me, as I remembered falling asleep on him on the sofa and I wondered how I had ended up in bed. Glancing down, I saw that I was still fully dressed and sighed. Great; I hadn't packed anything other than what I was wearing and now it was creased and smelled of sleep. But at least he hadn't embarrassed me further by undressing me.

Sighing, I headed to the bathroom, taking my toothbrush and a towel with me. After a quick shower, I cleaned my teeth and then pulled the bathrobe around myself, heading through to the kitchen. There was a clock on the wall and I saw that it was nine o'clock. It was doubtful Edward would emerge for a few hours yet. I knew he wasn't much of a daytime person; Emmett had told me that several times. Edward had a tendency to stay up all night and then sleep through to midday.

I rooted around in the cupboards, searching for coffee and then realised Edward didn't have any instant, just a complicated looking coffee maker, which made me nervous just looking at it. There was a reason that I was better waitressing than in the kitchen. No coffee for me then. Finally, I located some tea bags and sighed and took one out. Better than nothing, I reasoned and I liked tea. I managed to find a cup, milk and sugar and then leaned on the counter while I waited for the kettle to boil.

I sat down at the dining table, my hands wrapped round my cup. Edward's apartment was quite chilly and I wondered if he didn't feel the cold. I was always cold; Rosalie and I had always had the heating on low in the winter and an electric heater as backup for the especially cold days. Usually I took a hot water bottle to bed with me at night too. I know, ridiculous, but I guess it was a comfort thing. Rosalie didn't need a bottle; she had Emmett to snuggle up to.

Heat spread through my body as I remembered his harsh words when he walked into the apartment; he clearly had not been delighted to see me there. I shivered, holding my cup more tightly and then sipping the scalding tea. Edward had not told him the real reason I left Rosalie on her own in the apartment though; he had respected my wishes. And for that at least I was grateful.

A familiar sound filled the room suddenly and I shot up from the chair. It was my ringtone. Searching the room with my eyes, I finally saw my phone on the arm of the sofa and crossed the room to pick it up. It was an unknown number. Why did I answer it? You would think I would have learnt by now, but I was shocked when a familiar voice came over the line.

"Bella? It... it's Leah." She sounded strange, her voice shaky and muffled.

"Leah? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Jake asked me to call you. He's at the hospital with Mike."

"Mike? Is Mike ok? Has he been hurt?" I asked.

"No... it's Jess." Leah broke off and I heard her sob.

"Leah, what's happened?" I asked.

"She finished her shift a bit later than Mike. He was supposed to be walking her home, but he got a call from one of his buddies and went for a drink. Jess set off on her own... Oh God, Bella, some maniac stabbed her..."

I sank down onto the sofa, my ears ringing, all of the blood draining from my face.

"B... Bella, you still there?"

"Yes," I managed to whisper. "Is... is she..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Barely. She's in intensive care..." Leah broke off and paused, before speaking again, quietly. "Bella, be careful if you're walking home from work. Don't go on your own; have one of the others walk with you. I've got to go. I just got to the hospital."

"Give Mike and Jake my love. Take care, Leah," I murmured and then slid my phone closed. I don't know how long I sat there, staring straight ahead, pins and needles prickling at my hands, my breath coming in short gasps, my chest aching, but suddenly there were strong arms around me, holding me, as I started to sob.

XXX

My hand was shaking as I took the coffee from Edward. He had woken to hear me crying and came to see what had happened. When he spotted my phone, he assumed it was another phone call from the stalker. When I was finally calm enough to explain what had happened, he sat down, his own face whitening, his features shocked.

"When?" he asked.

"Last night, just after midnight," I replied, softly.

His eyes widened and then he got up, going through to the kitchen, where he made us both a coffee. As he sat back down beside me, I glanced across at him.

"Edward, Jessica was stabbed because of me," I said, after a long, tense silence. He glared at me.

"Don't even think that, Isabella," he said. "Jessica was stabbed because of some complete freak who gets his kicks frightening and hurting women."

"Why Jess though? Oh yes, because she knows me. I... I should never have agreed to come back here with you..."

"You didn't exactly agree," he replied. "I more or less kidnapped you."

He took his empty cup back to the kitchen and then leaned against the counter for a moment, before taking a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and walking across to the French doors which opened onto a balcony. I watched as he lit up and then crossed the room to stand by the doorway. He was leaning on the railing, facing away from me, but glanced over his shoulder as I joined him on the balcony.

"Surely now you see we have to go to the police?" he said, eventually, as he stubbed out his cigarette and carried the end back into the apartment. I watched as he put some cold water over it and then place it in the trash.

"But if I do, who will be next? Mom? Dad? Rosalie? You? Me?"

I needed for him to see that it wasn't an option, but Edward just looked vaguely irritated.

"Isabella, he has _stabbed_ Jess. She could have been killed... she still might... well you know. We are not dealing with someone who is rational here; we are dealing with a psycho! Has it occurred to you that by not going to the police, you are actually putting everyone in more danger, because he is still out there? The police could catch him..."

"Edward, my dad is a cop. I know how it works. There was a girl, years ago, when I was about twelve. She was being stalked and my dad was the officer in charge of the case. She'd had all these phone calls and letters. It had been going on for over a year, but no one got hurt. As soon as the police got involved, people close to her started getting hurt. It was like an ever decreasing circle, until there was only her left. Her parents were burgled, her brother got beaten up in a club and then her boyfriend was shot. They put her in a safe house in the end, gave her a new identity..."

I broke off, swallowing nervously. I hated how this story ended. But then I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"They found her, six months later, dead. She had been shot. The man who did it had shot himself. The note he left said that if they'd left well alone he wouldn't have hurt anyone. It took my dad years to get over it... in fact I don't think he ever got over it. He blamed himself. How do you think he would react if he found out the same thing was happening to his daughter?"

I started to move away from him, but Edward stopped me, a hand on my arm. There was a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Have you told many people this story?" he asked, suddenly. I looked up at him.

"No, why would I? It's a horrible story!"

"Was it reported, in the press then?"

"Of course, it was headline news for weeks after it happened. Dad had to issue a statement about what happened."

"Who was the girl?" asked Edward, his brain obviously going into overdrive. I looked at him, puzzled.

"She was called Shauna. Shauna Grey," I replied.

"And the man?"

"They never identified him. He had nothing on him and no distinguishable features. There were no dental records or anything like that. It was as if he didn't exist." I shivered at the recollection of my dad sitting down, a whiskey in his hand, Mum's arm around him, their voices hushed as he told her what had happened.

Edward sighed and then stood up a little straighter.

"What happened to Shauna is not going to happen to you, Bella," he said, suddenly. "I will make damn sure of that." He walked away from me, heading for the front door, my phone in his hand. "You stay here. I'm going out. I'll be a couple of hours, tops. Don't answer the door or the phone to anyone. Keep all the windows shut; in fact stay away from the windows. When I get back, have your shoes on ready and anything you might need packed in your bag. Do you need me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"Well, these are the only clothes I have with me..."

"Don't worry about that. With where I have in mind clothes are not going to be an issue. "And he rolled his eyes, before sighing at the lost expression on my face. "Come here." He held his arms out to me. I hesitated for only the briefest moment and then let him enfold me in his arms. He kissed the top of my head, gently and then held me at arm's length. "Remember what I said. Don't answer the door, don't go near the windows and I'll be back soon."

It seemed an eternity before Edward came back. While he was gone, I paced a while my nerves frayed, trying to avoid the windows, though who would see me this high up was anyone's guess. Edward had taken my phone with him and I felt completely cut off and isolated. When the door finally opened, I started violently, relieved that he was back.

"Put these on," he said, handing me a carrier bag. I took it and looked inside curiously. There was a blonde wig, baseball cap, shades and a baggy grey tracksuit. I gave him a quizzical look and he smiled. "If anyone sees you, I don't want them to recognise you."

He walked through to his bedroom and came out wearing cut off jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, baseball cap and shades. No one would have recognised him. He picked my bag up from the floor, carrying both in one hand, as he grabbed my hand with his free one after locking the apartment. He took the stairs to a couple of floors below and then called the lift. He took me down to the ground floor and we exited to the main doors, not the car park.

He led me to a Volvo XC90, opening my door for me and then throwing our bags onto the backseat before he climbed in beside me. Giving me a small smile, he put the key in the ignition and then set off.

"Wow," I said. "You thought of everything."

He glanced across at me, but didn't smile, his hands tight on the wheel.

"You should know that I would do anything to keep you safe, Bella. Anything at all." He paused. "Jessica is through the worst. They were operating this morning. She's going to pull through."

"Thank God," I breathed. He nodded and gave me a tight smile.

"I don't want you to get upset now," he said.

"Why, what have you done?" I asked, immediately stiffening.

"Bella, I needed to make sure that you would be safe. And in order to do that, I had to break a couple of promises. I'm sorry for that, but you just can't handle this on your own... well, if I'm honest you weren't handling it at all. You were carrying on as if nothing had happened and it just wasn't working. Would you have let him control you for the rest of your life?"

"I... I guess I didn't think about it; I just thought he would probably get bored..."

Edward gave an exasperated sigh and I glanced away from him, nervously. We were silent for a moment and then he cleared his throat.

"Bella, I want you to know, everything I have done is for you..."

"What have you done?" I asked, nervously.

There was another brief silence and Edward raked a hand through his hair; I had never seen him so nervous and then he spoke, in a small voice.

"Promise me you won't hate me, Bella. I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"Edward, just tell me," I said.

"Ok," he sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

EPOV

It was hard leaving her alone in the apartment after that news, but it had to be done. I toyed with her phone as the lift took me down to the car park. She wasn't going to like what I had planned but after the news about Jessica, there were very few options left. Climbing into my car, I switched on the hands-free kit and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Jazz, it's Edward."

"Edward! How are you, man? It's been too long!"

"I'm good, thanks. I need your help. Urgently."

"Sounds serious."

"It is." I filled him in on what had happened with Bella and when I was done, there was a brief silence. I could almost hear his mind working. Jasper was ex military and had been involved in a lot of covert operations. Even I wasn't sure of his exact job description now, but I knew a lot of it was very specialised and related to the police, maybe even FBI.

"Right, Edward, this is how we're going to play this. Hang up. I'm going to phone you back." I hung up and my phone rang seconds later. "Take the phone to your nearest police station. Tell them what you have told me and give them my name and number as a contact. Use the number you have just called me on, because that phone is traceable, which will be important. This number is not traceable, no one can hack this phone. Get disguises for yourself and for Bella. Leave your car on the car park of the apartment block. Leave the apartment with Bella in your disguises and pick up the XC90 which will be parked down a side street. The key will be under the front passenger wheel, out of sight."

"That's a big vehicle, Jasper," I objected.

"It's perfect for that very reason. The person who is stalking Bella will be expecting to see her with you. He will not expect a couple to come out, not resembling the two of you and get into a highly visible vehicle. It will be fitted with a tracker so that I will know where you are at all times. I can have it there in half an hour. I'll have the SAT NAV set up to take you to a safe house which I have used before. It is the most secure building you could ever enter and until the bastard that has been doing this has been caught, you can stay there with her. She will need a strong shoulder to cry on because being put in a safe house is a pretty traumatic experience at the best of times."

"Sounds good," I said. Staying alone with Bella was not going to be a problem for me. "She could use some clothes though, Jazz."

"I'll get Alice onto that. They'll be there when you arrive. What size is Bella?"

"Eight," I said, automatically.

"You've done your homework," he chuckled.

"She works at the restaurant. I have to know everyone's size for uniform purposes. Thanks for this, Jasper."

"No problem, man. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," I said, quietly. "Emmett and Rosalie. Can you get them out? Put them somewhere safe?"

"I'll get them to my place. Alice and Rosalie get on well and it's a while since Alice saw her big brother. But I won't tell them where you are."

"What about work?" I asked. Jasper sighed.

"Leave it with me, Edward. You just concentrate on getting yourself and Bella to safety."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said and hung up. I pulled up outside of the police station and asked to see the officer in charge of the stabbing case. Two officers came through and led me into an interview room, where I handed over Bella's phone. I briefly explained what had happened.

"We can provide a safe house for you," began one of the officers.

"I have that covered," I replied. "Jasper Whitlock is my brother-in-law."

The officers exchanged glances and then nodded.

"In that case, we have something for you," said the other officer, heading out of the room and returning moments later with a carrier bag. "Disguises," he said, by way of explanation. I grinned.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure where I would pick up the stuff for this without being seen. Can I ask; how is the girl that was stabbed? Jessica?"

"She's through the worst," replied one of the officers. "She had an operation this morning. We think she'll pull through."

They each shook me by the hand and allowed me to go on my way without further questions.

I headed for the nearest store and picked up some provisions for us, including a hefty amount of cigarettes; I had a feeling I might need them. When I got back to the apartment block, I sat in the car for a moment, running a hand across my face as I tried to work out how I was going to explain all of this to Bella. She was not going to be happy that I had broken my promise to keep her secret, but hopefully she might understand why I had done it.

When I reached the apartment, she was pacing up and down and she started violently as I came through the door. I looked across at her and tried to smile, to reassure her, but her face was drawn; she looked exhausted.

"Put these on," I said, handing her the carrier bag with her wig and clothing in it. She looked through the things a little doubtfully. "If anyone sees you I don't want them to recognise you."

She nodded and as she went to change, I figured I should do the same. I put on the cut off jeans and scruffy t-shirt that I usually wouldn't be seen dead in and then pulled on the faded baseball cap, completely covering my tell-tale hair and added the shades. I barely recognised myself so it was unlikely anyone else would. Bella was waiting in the hallway, her bag on the floor in front of her. I did a double take when I looked at her. The blonde shoulder length wig was very effective, tied into a ponytail which stuck out the back of her baseball cap. The tracksuit didn't suit her, but that was perfect in terms of her looking completely different. She stared at me and I smiled.

"The idea is to look different, Bella," I said, quietly. "We'd better save any conversation until we get in the car."

"Ok," she said, softly. I picked her bag up, led her into the hallway and locked the door. There was no one about and we headed down the stairs. I didn't want anyone to think we had come from my apartment. Bella just followed, mutely, her head bowed, all of her features completely hidden by the costume she was wearing. The only time she looked a little confused was when I led her out of the main doors instead of the side door to the car park, but she made no fuss.

I looked across the road and saw the vehicle parked up that we would be taking. Walking across to it nonchalantly, I leaned down, as if to tie my shoelace and found the key under the wheel where Jasper had said it would be. I unlocked the car and threw our bags on the back seat, before climbing in beside Bella.

"Wow," she said, as soon as I closed the door. "You thought of everything."

I glanced across at her and my hands tightened on the wheel as I thought about why we were here. And about what I would need to tell her.

"You should know that I would do anything to keep you safe, Bella. Anything at all." I paused. "Jessica is through the worst. They were operating this morning. She's going to pull through."

"Thank God," she breathed. I nodded and gave her a tight smile; my mind was already working on how I was going to justify what I had done that morning so that she would understand it.

"I don't want you to get upset now," I said.

"Why, what have you done?" she asked, immediately stiffening.

"Bella, I needed to make sure that you would be safe. And in order to do that, I had to break a couple of promises. I'm sorry for that, but you just can't handle this on your own... well, if I'm honest you weren't handling it at all. You were carrying on as if nothing had happened and it just wasn't working. Would you have let him control you for the rest of your life?"

"I... I guess I didn't think about it; I just thought he would probably get bored..."

I gave an exasperated sigh and she glanced away from me, nervously. She had kept a psycho's secret for months, yet I had only to sigh and she looked afraid. What kind of a monster was I? We were silent for a moment and then I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I want you to know, everything I have done is for you..."

"What have you done?" she asked, apprehensively.

There was another brief silence and I raked a hand through my hair and then I spoke, quietly.

"Promise me you won't hate me, Bella. I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

"Edward, just tell me," she said.

"Ok," I sighed and I told her everything I had done that morning while she waited in the apartment. When I was finished, I glanced across at her, trying to judge her reaction. Bella sat completely still. Her eyes were hidden by the shades she wore and I couldn't read her eyes, which were generally the most expressive part of her, revealing things her body and her face might not.

"Bella?"

Finally she turned to face me, her bottom lip trembling a little. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road, not looking at her and eventually she spoke.

"Why would you do all this for me, Edward?" she said, at last. "I mean, I'm just your colleague. We're hardly even friends..."

For some reason, her words hurt; making my heart ache with misery, but I masked it carefully with coldness, as I always did.

"Obviously I think more of you than you do of me," was what came out of my mouth. And when I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she was chewing her lip and her cheeks were flushed.

"That's doubtful," she said, so quietly that without my exceptional hearing, I wouldn't have heard her. Confused, I turned to her as we were stopped at the traffic lights.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and for a moment I thought she would ignore my question, but then she spoke, quietly.

"Everyone I've ever met, well every man I've ever met, has wanted to be my best friend, but with you it's different. You've never treated me like I was your friend, or the sister you never had. To be honest, I've felt like you were completely indifferent to me."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, thinking of all the times I had sought her out at the end of a shift, taking a cigarette break just in time to see her heading home, hoping for a conversation, some time alone.

"And recently I've felt like you hate me. I figured you were mad at me because of what I said to Rosalie about Emmett."

I was mad, but not for the reasons she might think. Jealousy that she preferred Emmett to me had fuelled my ager. A small smile curved my lips and I sighed.

"Bella, I have never hated you. As for friendship, I didn't really want to be friends with you."

"Oh." She sounded a little shocked and more than a little miserable at my statement. At that moment we pulled down a narrow country lane and I needed to concentrate, so I didn't speak, listening to the instructions from the SAT NAV carefully, as they led me down into a secluded glade, where a house stood alone behind a high fence. I could see cameras in strategic places and sighed with relief. We were here. As if on cue, my phone rang.

"Edward, it's Jasper. Drive up to the front gate. It will open for you; its programmed to recognise the vehicle. Once you're inside, the gate will automatically close and lock behind you. It won't admit anyone else without me knowing about it. The key for the front door is in the glove box and once you're inside, just lock the door with that key. It's got a multi-lock system, as well as a voice recognition programme on it which I have already activated to recognise only your voice. Inside the house there should be everything you'll need for at least a month, though I think now that we have Bella's phone we should be able to track the stalker fairly quickly. As soon as I have any news I will call you. Don't make any phone calls at all from the house. In fact, leave your mobile phone inside the car. It has a system that distorts your phone's signal, making it difficult to track. There is a phone in the house, but don't try and ring anyone from it, as it doesn't dial out, other than for the emergency services, which you shouldn't need. Only I have the number for it, so you will be safe to answer any calls."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said, astounded by the technology he had in place here. If Bella wasn't safe here, she wouldn't be safe anywhere. I pulled up outside the house and leaned across her to open the glove box, taking out the keys and putting my phone inside it. We got out of the car and I retrieved our bags from the backseat. Bella followed me silently into the house and then looked around herself nervously as I locked the door behind us. The house was on two storeys, with a kitchen and living area downstairs and three bedrooms, each with an en-suite upstairs. I let Bella have the room that have a bath with an overhead shower in its en-suite and put myself in the room next door.

"I'll leave you to get settled," I said, quietly. She just nodded. She looked completely miserable, but I guess I couldn't blame her. It had been an awful few months and the stabbing last night had shaken us both up. And now she was trapped, alone with me; a scenario which might well suit me better than it suited her.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

I sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling the wig off and shaking my hair out. Tears pooled in my eyes and I tipped my head back, resting it on the headboard, staring up at the ceiling. And I hated myself because I wasn't crying because of the stalker, I wasn't crying because I had had to leave my life behind; I wasn't even crying because of what had happened to Jessica. I was crying because Edward had said he didn't want to be my friend and it hurt like hell. I felt like such an idiot. He was looking after me because we worked together and his brother was dating my best friend. Maybe even because he had the resources to hand to help me in this situation. Perhaps he even felt sorry for me; but he didn't like me any better because of it. He just felt obligated to do right by me.

I was such an idiot. Getting up, I went through to my en-suite and put the plug into the bathtub. There was a robe hanging on the back of the door and so I stripped off and pulled it on while I waited for the bath to fill. There was a bottle of vanilla bubble-bath on the side of the bath and I tipped some in, revelling in the sweet scent, before I climbed in and sank beneath the water. It helped to ease some of the tension in my shoulders and my back, but the tears continued to fall. My mind wandered to Jessica and I wondered how her operation had gone. What would my friends think when they realised I had disappeared? And they couldn't even ring me. What would happen with Rosalie and Emmett? Hearing Jasper's calm voice coming over the speakers in the car had helped me relax a little; he clearly knew exactly what he was doing and at least if Emmett and Rosalie were with him they would be safe.

But ultimately, my thoughts returned to Edward and I felt my heart sink as I considered what Jasper had said about the possibility of us being here for a month. It was quite plausible that neither of us would have a job when we came out of here. And then I thought of my parents and felt a wave of panic. I hadn't spoken to them all week; lately I only spoke to them sporadically, avoiding their calls and texting to tell them I was happy and busy. But now I wouldn't even be able to text them. It was this panic that made me climb out of the tub, dry off, pull the robe back round me and head out of my room to try and find Edward.

As expected, I found him downstairs, standing by the open backdoor, a cigarette in his hand. He gave me an almost guilty look, before he turned away to take a long drag.

"Aren't you going to tell me how bad this is for me?" he asked, as he exhaled. I almost smiled, but then caught myself. Maybe that irritated him too.

"I suppose you're an adult and can decide for yourself what you do," I said, softly. I couldn't see his reaction, as he turned away from me. "Edward, what can I tell my parents?"

"I hadn't thought about them," he admitted. "I'll mention it to Jasper when he calls in the morning. Maybe he could send a text from your phone saying you are going away for a holiday?"

"Ok," I said and then turned to go back into the house, but he stopped me, as he stubbed out his cigarette.

"Are you alright? I'll make us something to eat in a minute if you want?"

"You don't have to cook for me," I said, softly. Edward laughed.

"From what I've heard it would probably be for the best if I did all the cooking," he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Rosalie told me about the pasta incident," he said, with a soft chuckle. I flushed bright red, unable to believe she had told him. It hadn't been my best moment; how anyone could burn pasta, much less weld it to a pan was a mystery.

"Point taken," I muttered.

"So, do you want pasta for dinner?" I ignored his teasing tone and sighed.

"I don't mind; you're the chef, you decide." And I walked back into the house; heading back to my bedroom to see what clothes had been left for me. Opening the closet, I found an array of jeans, in every shade of blue you could wish for, a rainbow of jumpers and t-shirts and a few casual dresses. I picked out a navy blue woollen dress and took it to the bed. I rooted through the drawers and found some underwear, in several sizes. Finding the right size for me I dressed quickly and then pulled on a pair of soft black socks and headed through to the kitchen, where Edward was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pan of pasta, while another pan with a sauce he had concocted bubbled away.

"I poured you a glass of wine," he said, gesturing at a glass on the table. Gratefully I picked it up and watched as Edward prepared our dinner.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"You can sit at the table and relax," he replied, a little shortly. Ducking my head, I crossed the room and sat down. He dished the pasta up into bowls, placing them on the table with a separate side salad. In truth I wasn't really hungry and I picked at the food. "You don't like it?"

"It's lovely, Edward," I replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry."

"Understandable," he said. "It's been a very difficult day."

"I'm really sorry."

He looked up, sharply.

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

"What you said in the car... about not wanting to be my friend... and now you're stuck with me..." I broke off as he continued to stare at me, his eyes wide, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Isabella, the reason I didn't want to be your friend was not because I don't like you. Quite the contrary I assure you." His cheeks reddened slightly and now it was my turn to stare.

"I... I don't understand," I stammered. Edward leaned forwards slightly resting his chin on his folded hands, his eyes meeting mine.

"Bella, that night when we played spin the bottle, when I kissed you... you intimated that it wasn't exactly satisfactory." He gave me a crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back. "I wanted to remedy that a couple of nights ago but damned Emmett had to turn up and spoil everything." He got up and walked slowly around the table, drawing me to my feet in front of him. "But Emmett isn't here now. In fact, there is no one here at all to interrupt us." His breath was light on my cheek and I shivered, licking my lips in unconscious anticipation as he moved closer still. His lips brushed lightly against mine, as if asking permission and then he leaned back, with a questioning look. I nodded and he smiled brightly before leaning in again and capturing my mouth with his.

Edward's kiss was surprising, tender and passionate, making me go weak at the knees. His arm came round my waist, pulling me to him, as my arms went up around his neck, my hands finding his bronze hair and running through it, holding tightly. He suddenly surprised me by hooking his arms under my knees and lifting me up; my legs wrapped around his waist and I felt him chuckle against my lips. Finally, I came up for air and he met my gaze with hooded eyes, which were darkened with lust. As he slid me down his body and set me back on my feet, he stepped back from me slightly, as he touched the tips of my fingers with his.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," he murmured. I stared at him, still a little dazed from his kiss and he laughed softly at the expression on my face.

"Really?" I finally managed to stammer. "I thought you... I didn't even think you liked me let alone..."

"Why would you have thought that?" he asked.

"You started changing your shifts to avoid me and when we were working together, you were always shouting at me." I ducked my head, feeling a hot wave of embarrassment flood through me. Edward stepped back and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not very good at this, Bella," he finally admitted. "I know I can be a little sharp at times, but I never intended for you to think that I hate you. Work makes me a different person... I have to be focussed and I guess I am a bit of a perfectionist..."

"No kidding," I muttered. He quirked an eyebrow at me and then grinned. Before he could speak though, the phone rang.

I watched as he went through to the lounge to answer it and brought a hand to my lips, feeling them tingle as if he were still kissing me. Silently, I followed him to the door and listened as he spoke to Jasper.

"So Jess is ok then? Thank God! I'll tell Bella; she'll be relieved... What do you mean? Shit!"

His sudden exclamation made me start violently and he glanced over at me, seeing me at the door. He turned his back on me so that I couldn't see his facial expressions, but I heard him.

"What did the fire officer say...? And was anything recovered...? Was anyone hurt...? God no! I'll tell her, of course I will... just wish I didn't have to. How's Emmett and Rosalie...? Good."

As he put the phone down, I watched him, wide-eyed as he leaned against the counter, keeping his back to me. When he finally turned round, his eyes were dark, his lips pursed and his jaw line tight with suppressed anger.

"What's happened?" I asked, a little breathlessly.

"You'd better sit down," he said, with a sigh.

"Is it Rose? Is she ok?"

"She's fine Bella. Just sit down, will you?"

I sat down, slowly and watched as he sat down in the chair opposite me. He leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees, his serious eyes meeting mine.

"The apartment you had moved into had a serious fire last night. All of your things were cremated. The only thing left was a photograph. The police and the fire services are investigating, but they have no clues. They are assuming it was arson, because of the threats you were receiving..."

"What was the photo?" I asked. Edward bowed his head and was silent for so long that I thought perhaps he wasn't going to respond, but then he looked up at me.

"It was a photo of us; of me and you, at the hospital. There was a note on the back of it; a warning."

"Wh... what warning?" I stammered, anxiously.

Edward sighed and got to his feet. As he started to pace I watched him anxiously.

"Please, Edward, tell me," I said, softly. He paused and then startled me by crossing the room and grabbing my shoulders, holding me a little too tightly, his gaze intense as he met my eyes.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, Bella. I promise you that. Please, you have to believe me..."

"Edward..."

"It said that if you don't come back, we can expect more fires and more stabbings. That he is getting closer and the circle is closing in."

He fell silent, his eyes glancing away from me and I shivered, glad I was sitting as my legs went weak and the room seemed to tilt.

"M...my parents..."

"Jasper has it in hand. He's taken them to stay in another safe house. And everyone you have been close to has been contacted, warned. Police are watching those who are closest to you. Bella they are doing everything they can..."

"But is it enough?" I asked, quietly.

"You can't think about anyone else, Bella," he said, quietly. "We are safe and I will protect you if it becomes necessary. No one will get close enough to hurt you, not while I am here."

I stared at him, tears standing out on my eyelashes and then he pulled me against him, crushing me in his arms, but the tears would not fall; they stayed in m eyes, stinging and burning, as I realised that he could still reach me; could still hurt me. My heart ached inside of me, like a lead weight hanging in my chest. I didn't realise I had stopped breathing until Edward suddenly held me at arm's length and shook me gently.

"Bella, Bella. Please; breathe, love, breathe."

I stared at him for a moment, open-mouthed and then my breath came in a shuddering gasp and I started to sob. Edward held me and let me weep until I was spent and then he led me to the sofa, sitting us down together, taking my hands in his and rubbing some warmth back into them.

"Whatever happens, Bella, I am here. I won't leave you," he said, softly. I turned to face him and automatically leaned in towards him, as he brushed my lips with his again, all of his promise in that kiss. As I pulled away from him, slowly, I met his eyes

"I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me, Edward," I said, quietly. "I want to speak to Jasper."

"He'll be ringing again tomorrow afternoon," he said, giving me a curious look. I nodded and bit my lip. I knew what I needed to do.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

EPOV

All was quiet as I opened the back door and lit up. I took a long drag from the cigarette and watched with a sense of satisfaction as the smoke swirled around me and then I felt guilty. Bella hated me to smoke, but it had been a habit for a long time and a habit that I found difficult to drop. My first cigarette had been when I was fourteen, a couple of weeks after the trips to the hospital ceased to be necessary. I shook my head at the memory, dislodging it from my thoughts. This was no time to think about what had been the worst time of my life; a time I had worked hard to forget.

Maybe that was why I worked so hard in the kitchens; why I had ensured I was the perfect chef. Mind you, everything in my life had to be perfect. The hair, the clothes, the shoes, the car, the apartment. But all of it was mine; entirely mine. My father had never had to pay for anything for me; as soon as I finished school, I left and worked my way through various restaurants; always reputable ones, working the kitchens and working my way up the chain until I became head-chef in a very elite hotel. The money there had been amazing, but I lost the satisfaction for the job I got from working in smaller restaurants. And so when the job came up at Chateau Bistro, I was extremely thankful to be appointed, though the hotel offered to give me a substantial wage rise. Working at the Bistro came with its own benefits though; I was my own boss and Laurent had gradually handed a lot of management duties over to me, which suited me fine. I liked being in charge in every aspect of my life and so being able to act as the boss at work was absolutely fine with me.

The night before should have been perfect; it had been perfect. God the times I had been with Bella and wanted to hold her in my arms, kiss her lips... But there was always someone or something in the way. Though I would never have wished for her to be so frightened, the fact that we were entirely alone was not an altogether bad thing.

Speaking to Jasper the night before had been difficult. The fire at Bella's apartment was a shock; what if she had been there? She could have been seriously hurt, even killed if she had been there. The thought sent chills down my spine and I shivered, closing the door behind me. Crossing silently through the house, I headed upstairs to the bedrooms and paused outside Bella's door. She had been exhausted and almost asleep before her head hit the pillow, which I was grateful for. After Jasper's call, I was a little concerned she might not sleep at all. If she hadn't been in the room when he phoned, I would not have told her what he said; probably wouldn't even have told her that he called.

I pushed her door open softly and the light from the hall filtered through, landing on her pale face. She was lying on her side, an arm flung over her head, her expression peaceful for now. Leaning on the doorframe, I watched her fondly. There had never been a girl who could evoke such feelings of tenderness in me. Reluctantly, I moved away, wary of waking her now that she was asleep. Bella was not a night owl like me; she was more of a lark. Or a swan I mused, a smile curving my lips, before I softly closed her door and moved away, heading to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, I rummaged around, taking out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. I knew I could rely on Jasper to take care of the essentials. I took both through to the living room and sat down, switching on the television and looking for a film to watch. Some dross about vampires on one channel; who even watched this crap? But then I found American Psycho, one of my all time favourite films.

Just as I settled to watch it though, Bella appeared in the door. She was very pale, dark shadows under her haunted eyes. She crossed the room silently and sat down in the chair, drawing her arms around her knees, hugging herself, as she shivered. For a moment I just stared at her, but then I saw how cold she looked and got to my feet, grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa and dropping it over her.

"You look freezing," I said. She pulled the cover closer round her and looked up at me.

"I love this film," she said, suddenly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought it was your kind of thing."

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, defensively. I grinned.

"I always had you down as more of a chick flick sort of girl. There's a vampire movie on the other side..."

"Really? Which one? I kind of like the whole vampire look," she said, ducking her head, embarrassed. I chuckled and shook my head, before getting to my feet and crossing the room, leaning down and nuzzling against her neck, before surprising her by gently scraping my teeth across her throat.

"I could be a vampire for you if you want," I said, darkly. She giggled and I got to my feet, pulling her up with me and wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head against my shoulder and sighed. "So what are you doing up, Isabella?"

"Are you telling me off?" she asked, with another giggle. I leaned back, so that I could look at her and she ducked her face, avoiding my stare.

"You look tired, Bella," I said. Finally, she looked up at me.

"I had a bad dream," she said, eventually.

"Want to tell me what it was about?" I asked. Bella lifted her gaze and at first started to shake her head, but then she nodded, a little shyly. I took her hand and led her over to the sofa, pulling her down beside me.

"I was in my apartment, in bed and I woke up. I could hear someone moving around and at first I thought it was Rosalie. And then I remembered that I don't live with her anymore, so I got up and... and..." She broke off, giving me an embarrassed look.

"It was just a dream, Bella," I said, mildly, but she didn't respond, resting her head against my shoulder and closing her eyes. My gaze drifted back to the film and I half watched it as Bella dozed next to me. Finally, as her head slumped, I realised she had fallen asleep. Slowly, trying my best not to wake her, I lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed. She stirred briefly, clinging to my shirt.

"Where's Edward?" she mumbled. "I'll be late. Can't be late... Edward?"

"I'm right here, Bella," I murmured.

"Don't leave me on my own."

I wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but I stripped off my shirt and jeans and then climbed into the bed beside her. Sleepily, she cuddled up against me and then sighed contentedly. I cradled her against me, kissing the top of her head and watched her as she slept.

XXX

"Wow," said Bella, as she came into the kitchen. "You sure put on a spread."

I grinned at her, looking at the fruit salads I had prepared, along with waffles, pancakes and toast.

"I wasn't sure what you like," I replied.

"A bit early for you isn't it?" she asked, sounding genuinely bewildered. I shrugged. In truth this was the earliest I had been up in a long time, but I had woken early, unable to sleep and decided I wanted to do something nice for her. Breakfast seemed like a nice thing to do.

"I hope you're hungry."

"A little, I guess," she said, pulling up a chair and sitting down, looking across the table at me.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

I made us both a coffee and then sat opposite her. Bella sipped at the coffee and then pulled the fruit salad towards her. As we both dug into the food I had prepared, she smiled across at me.

"I could get used to this," she said. I smiled back.

"Good; I'd like for you to get used to this." She blushed at my words, ducking her head before she suddenly looked directly at me.

"Edward, I really appreciate everything you're doing for me and I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but..."

"What?" I asked.

"You really don't have to do all of this, you know the breakfast and being so nice to me. I... I've put you in such an awful position and you really don't have to be so..." She sighed, breaking off, as if searching for the right words. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I know what's there when I look in the mirror; I know I'm not much of a catch, especially with all the extra baggage I'm bringing along..."

"Isabella, enough," I growled, not wanting to listen to her putting herself down anymore. She flushed bright red and I sighed. "Why do you think like that? Why would you think that you are not the beautiful woman I see sitting in front of me? God Bella, you're the sweetest, kindest, prettiest girl I ever met! Why can't you see that?"

She chewed on her lip and I saw tears standing out on her lashes. Shit, now I had made her cry. I didn't know what to say. Slowly, I got to my feet, but she stopped me, suddenly speaking, her voice very quiet.

"When I was at high school, before I came to university, me and Jake, we dated for a while. It didn't work out, because we were always better friends than anything more. Well, after we split up, I was pretty down and I hooked up with one of his friends; his best friend as it happened; Sam. Jake wasn't too pleased at first, but then he got together with Leah and the four of us hung out. Sam was... I don't know... he was one person when we were with Jake and Leah and another when we were alone."

I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you mean another person?"

She sighed.

"He was kind, sweet, funny, loving when we were out, but behind closed doors it was a different story. He made it very clear I was lucky he had even looked at me; Sam was captain of the football team and a lot of girls had their eye on him. Even Leah fancied him for a while; they had been on dates before me and Jake split up, but that didn't work out. Sam chipped away at me I guess. He told me how to have my hair cut, what to wear, where I was allowed to go... And if I ever did anything he didn't like he let me know about it."

"Did he hit you?" I asked, feeling a wave of anger rush through me. She laughed though, softly and shook her head.

"No. He just told me what a piece of crap I am; told me how I couldn't compare to the other girls. I was eighteen and convinced I was in love with him; he would threaten to leave me all the time and I would cling to him like a lost puppy, begging him not to go. And then I got the place at college and he hated that. It was the only time I really thought he would hit me; he raised his hand and that was it for me. I walked away and I never went back."

She gave me a defiant look and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Good for you," I said, eventually. "But, Bella, you can't believe what that piece of shit said about you; about you not being good enough. Sounds to me like _he_ wasn't good enough for _you_. Have you ever heard from him since you two split?"

"He tried to contact me when I first came to school here, but I ignored his calls. And then when Jake found out what had been going on, he beat the crap out of him."

"I'm finding I like Jacob a little more," I said, with a bitter smile. She smiled back at me and ducked her head.

"Jake has been a really good friend to me over the years, Edward," she finally said.

"I can see that," I replied, quietly and she nodded, before getting to her feet.

"I'm going to have a shower." As she got up though, she paused in the doorway. "Edward, when Jasper rings today, I really need to speak to him. Would that be ok?"

I looked at her suspiciously, but then seeing the trepidation in her gaze, I forced myself to smile and nod.

"Of course it's ok. I'll tell him when he calls. You go and have your shower."

"Do you want me to do the dishes?"

"Bella, that's why we have dishwashers," I replied, lightly, as I lifted our plates from the table and carried them across to the worktop. She smiled at me and then headed back upstairs. I put the plates in the dishwasher and then leaned against the counter, going over what she had told me. Sam sounded like a total jerk; someone I would like to get my hands on. And Jacob... Jacob just sounded too good to be true.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

I listened carefully for the sound of running water and then crept across to the phone. I was no idiot; my father was an extremely effective police officer and had been involved in some very high profile cases; he had told me about safe houses; I knew that there would be cameras all over the place and when I hovered by the phone, as expected, it rang. I answered it immediately, still straining to hear the shower running upstairs.

"Bella." Jasper's calm voice came over the phone. "What can I do for you?"

"Jasper, right?" I said.

"Right."

"Jasper, I need to know, am I safe with Edward?" I said, softly. There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment and then Jasper cleared his throat.

"You think he could be a suspect?" he asked, finally. I paused before I answered.

"I... I don't know," I eventually said, honestly. "He can be a little confusing to be honest; I get mixed signals from him. Sometimes it's as if he really dislikes me whereas at other times I think he might care for me..."

"So why did you tell him everything and agree to leave with him then?" There was no malice in Jasper's tone, just curiosity. I sighed.

"I suppose I had to trust someone. Things were getting out of control and Edward didn't really give me much choice," I said. "I guess if it is Edward that has been doing all this, at least now he has what he wants."

I was only half serious and Jasper laughed on the other end of the phone.

"You want reassurance; fair enough. When your friend was stabbed, Edward was at home. He was with you. And your friend has come round. She says that her assailant was approximately five foot nine. Edward is six foot so that eliminates him. He's the wrong build too. The man who attacked Jess was described as quite skinny."

"That would eliminate Jake as well," I mused, somewhat relieved. I hated the thought that it could have been Jacob threatening me; we had been friends for a very long time and with what he had done to Sam on my behalf I couldn't think he would do anything to hurt me.

"Yes it would. We have questioned Jake already."

"Why?" I asked, stunned.

"He went ape when he discovered you had disappeared. Was furious until we had calmed him down, questioned him, ascertained he was not the stalker and then told him you were safe."

"Right. Jasper, how are my parents?"

"They're fine, Bella. Your dad understands how all this works and is taking it more or less in his stride. He was a whole lot better when I explained you were in a safe house. Your mom is stronger than she looks."

"I know," I murmured.

"Bella, is there anything else you can tell me; anyone else you think could have a grudge against you. We have eliminated Edward and Jacob from our enquiries, but if there is anyone else you can think of..."

"Sam," I said, finally. "Sam Uley. We sort of dated until I finished high school. It wasn't exactly an amicable split."

"I see. And why would you think him capable of stalking you?"

I could hear a pen scratching and knew he was writing down everything I said. I sighed.

"He was short tempered and we split up when he went to hit me because I told him I was moving away for college. He wasn't exactly happy about it, especially when I said I thought it was for the best that we parted ways too."

"I see. And that was how long ago?"

"Nearly four years ago I guess."

"And he's not been in touch in that time?"

"Once or twice. Please don't go and arrest him or anything but Jake kind of beat the crap out of him when he found out some of the things Sam had said to me."

"Ok, Bella, I'll look into it. Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of, though with Dad being a cop could it be someone who wants to get at him through me?"

"Maybe. It's another idea certainly. Right, I'd better go. We have a new lead we are working on, Bella. I can't tell you anymore than that, but I can reassure you that you are safe with Edward. I might need to ask you some questions in the near future, but I will do that face to face. I'll call ahead so you know I'm coming and Edward can let me in."

"One more thing, Jasper. Is Edward safe with me?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Bella, no one can get into that house without us seeing and we have an emergency response team on standby. Besides which the house is basically impenetrable. You saw how the locking system works. No one will hurt either you or Edward. Ok?"

"What's the new lead?" I asked, but the line went dead. I put the phone down and sighed, chewing my lip thoughtfully.

"Was that Jasper?"

I started violently as Edward appeared behind me wearing only a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but stare at him; he was still damp from his shower, his bronze hair wet and messy, water droplets clinging to his sculpted chest. He grinned when he caught me staring and I flushed.

"They have a new lead," I said, eventually. Edward's expression darkened for a moment, but then he forced a neutral look onto his face.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" he asked.

"I... I guess so," I said. I glanced up at him. "Jess woke up. She gave them a basic description of her attacker. He was about five foot nine and skinny."

"I see." He was silent for a moment and then he fixed me with his gaze. "So he wasn't six foot tall with bronze hair and green eyes then?"

My heart rate accelerated and I looked away from him, feeling my cheeks turn crimson with embarrassment and trepidation.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, not daring to look at him. He sighed and then moved around the table to stand closer to me.

"Bella, why on earth would you think I was capable of hurting anyone? Of hurting you? I thought you understood how I feel about you?" He sounded so hurt that I felt guilty tears pricking my eyes.

"I... I know; it's just... he knew so much about me... so much about everyone I am close to and he mentioned you all the time..."

Edward stiffened.

"What do you mean he mentioned me all the time?"

"Telling me to stay away from 'the chef.'" I risked glancing at him and saw that all of the colour drained from his face.

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. All those months I thought you just disliked me; that perhaps I had come on too strong or... or I don't know, just pissed you off somehow... And you thought you were protecting me?"

"Kind of," I muttered "He obviously had an idea that I had feelings for you..."

"_I_ didn't know you had feelings for me; how would anyone else?" he asked.

"That night when we did the Truth or Dare game... they all egged us on... someone must have had an idea..."

Edward's mind was working ten to the dozen and then he sighed.

"Well definitely not Jake, because, like me, he doesn't fit Jess' description, but Laurent or Mike might. Or even James; he's a bit shorter than me and certainly would fit into the skinny category."

"I can't see it being either of them and definitely not James. He's much too... I don't know, quiet. And he has a lot on his plate with Victoria; he wouldn't have time to stalk anyone," I replied, automatically. Edward raised an eyebrow and then his face creased into an angry glare.

"Really? But you could see it being me? Thanks, Bella."

"I... I didn't mean it like that, Edward. I just meant that..."

"I don't give a shit what you meant! I thought perhaps we were starting something special here, Isabella, but turns out I was wrong. Actually you don't know me at all; you ask my brother-in-law if he thinks I'm capable of being the freak that has been doing all of this, but make it very clear that you wouldn't think it of any of the other people you work with. You don't even know James; none of us do! He's quiet for sure and tied up with that clingy girlfriend of his, but does that mean he isn't capable of hurting you? Mike is a fucking sex-addict who has had more girls in the past six months than I have in my entire lifetime despite saying he's in love with Jess and Laurent..."

"Edward, I'm sorry," I interrupted. He gave me a cold glare.

"Sorry just doesn't quite cut it, Isabella," he said.

And he walked away, leaving me flushed and uncomfortable. Tears gathered in my eyes and I headed for the back door. I needed some air. Without thinking, I grabbed my raincoat and headed out into the grounds of the house, feeling the cool air hit me and then the first large drops of rain started to fall. Well that was just fine with me; it suited my mood down to the ground. The rain mingled with my tears as I walked and as it grew heavier, I was soon drenched to the skin. But I couldn't bring myself to turn around and head back to the house; I couldn't face Edward's hurt and anger at the moment.

Why on earth had I suspected him? He had done everything he could to help me; giving up his own life to bring me here, to protect me. It occurred to me that in all the time I had known him, Edward had always been sort of nice to me, well nicer to me than to any of the others at any rate. Every night when I left work, he took his cigarette break, just for a chance to speak to me. And he let me tell him it was bad for him with just a roll of his eyes. For anyone else it would have gained them a sharp word, but for me I got a crooked smile and even a guilty look on occasions. I remembered him sitting down beside me the night of the Truth or Dare game and the anticipative expression on his face when he leaned in to kiss my lips. The gentle press of his lips on mine had been amazing and then when we actually had kissed I could feel the electricity between us. And I couldn't deny what I felt for him; I loved him. I loved Edward and I realised I had for a long time. Maybe from the day I had walked into the kitchen and seen him there for the first time, his emerald eyes glancing up at me, his mess of bronze hair escaping from his chef's hat.

Would he ever forgive me for suspecting him? He was right, it had been going well between us; it was the only good thing to come out of all of this. _He_ was the only good thing to come out of all of this. With a sigh, I realised I needed to talk to him; I needed to tell him exactly how I felt about him. I turned back towards the house, but then I froze.

Something flashed up ahead, drawing my attention and I squinted through the rain. A figure was standing by the gate and I could just make out a long black coat, the hood pulled up. I couldn't see any features at all. Frozen to the spot I stared as something familiar appeared; a gun. The person was holding a gun and pointing it at me.

"I loved you, Isabella! Why would you leave? Why would you leave to go with him? He will never love you as I do!"

And then there was a loud bang and a flash of brilliant white light. The burning agony came next as I sank to the muddy ground.

But I knew exactly who my stalker was.

I knew and now it was probably too late...


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

EPOV

"I... I don't know. He can be a little confusing to be honest; I get mixed signals from him. Sometimes it's as if he really dislikes me whereas at other times I think he might care for me..."

I froze at the top of the stairs, hearing Bella's voice down below, quiet, but not quiet enough. My hearing had always been very good and now I didn't know whether to be thankful for it or to curse it, as I listened to the woman I loved admit that she doubted me.

"I suppose I had to trust someone. Things were getting out of control and Edward didn't really give me much choice," she said. "I guess if it is Edward that has been doing all this, at least now he has what he wants."

My heart sank within me; she really thought me capable of stalking her, intimidating her and even stabbing others to get to her. Why would she think I would hurt anyone? What could make her believe that after everything I had done for her I was still capable of such depths of evil? Anger, hurt and pain swept through me, but then I heard her speaking again.

"That would eliminate Jake as well," she mused, sounding somewhat relieved. Sounded like I had been removed from suspicion as well. I supposed that was something, but I was still hurt. I barely listened to her for a moment, but then she mentioned her ex's name and I stiffened. Could it be him? Why hadn't I considered that? Why hadn't I mentioned him to Jazz myself? Bella had told me all about him, admitted that he had been on the edge of violence with her. I was such an idiot!

"One more thing, Jasper. Is Edward safe with me?" she suddenly asked, hesitantly. Good grief, I was the one who was supposed to be protecting her! Not the other way round.

"What's the new lead?" she asked, but there didn't appear to be an answer. She hung up the phone.

"Was that Jasper?"

She started violently as I appeared behind her wearing only a towel around my waist. I caught her staring at me and grinned, making her blush. Almost; I could almost forgive her for suspecting me when she looked like that.

"They have a new lead," she said, eventually. I glared briefly, wondering if she actually believed I wasn't the suspect, or if she thought the lead was to do with me, but then I forced a neutral look onto my face.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" I asked.

"I... I guess so," she said. She glanced up at me. "Jess woke up. She gave them a basic description of her attacker. He was about five foot nine and skinny."

"I see." It was hard to feign calmness when my insides were rolling with anger and frustration. I met her gaze forcibly, wanting to make her as uncomfortable as she had made me. "So he wasn't six foot tall with bronze hair and green eyes then?"

She looked away from me, her cheeks turning crimson.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, not looking at me. I sighed and then moved around the table to stand closer to her.

"Bella, why on earth would you think I was capable of hurting anyone? Of hurting you? I thought you understood how I feel about you?" I asked, allowing some of the hurt and anger I felt to creep into my voice.

"I... I know; it's just... he knew so much about me... so much about everyone I am close to and he mentioned you all the time..."

I stiffened, surprised that her stalker should have brought me into it at all.

"What do you mean he mentioned me all the time?"

"Telling me to stay away from 'the chef.'" I felt all of the colour drained from my face. I was so busy being mad at her I forgot what really mattered; someone was trying to intimidate her; terrify her even. All that time at work when I thought she was avoiding me because she hated me; she was actually trying to protect me?

"Shit, Bella, I'm so sorry. All those months I thought you just disliked me; that perhaps I had come on too strong or... or I don't know, just pissed you off somehow... And you thought you were protecting me?"

"Kind of," she muttered "He obviously had an idea that I had feelings for you..."

"_I_ didn't know you had feelings for me; how would anyone else?" I asked, feeling my heart soar a little when she admitted she felt something for me.

"That night when we did the Truth or Dare game... they all egged us on... someone must have had an idea..."

My mind was working ten to the dozen and then I sighed.

"Well definitely not Jake, because, like me, he doesn't fit Jess' description, but Laurent or Mike might. Or even James; he's a bit shorter than me and certainly would fit into the skinny category."

"I can't see it being either of them and definitely not James. He's much too... I don't know, quiet. And he has a lot on his plate with Victoria; he wouldn't have time to stalk anyone," she replied. I raised an eyebrow as fury filled me and I glared at her.

"Really? But you could see it being me? Thanks, Bella."

"I... I didn't mean it like that, Edward. I just meant that..."

"I don't give a shit what you meant! I thought perhaps we were starting something special here, Isabella, but turns out I was wrong. Actually you don't know me at all; you ask my brother-in-law if he thinks I'm capable of being the freak that has been doing all of this, but make it very clear that you wouldn't think it of any of the other people you work with. You don't even know James; none of us do! He's quiet for sure and tied up with that clingy girlfriend of his, but does that mean he isn't capable of hurting you? Mike is a fucking sex-addict who has had more girls in the past six months than I have in my entire lifetime despite saying he's in love with Jess and Laurent..."

"Edward, I'm sorry," she interrupted. I hate being interrupted and I gave her a cold glare.

"Sorry just doesn't quite cut it, Isabella," I said, angrily.

Her immediate assumption that it couldn't possibly be Mike or Laurent or even James hurt. It hurt so much that I felt the walls coming down; coldness flooding my body, as her face flushed with heat. I had to walk away from her before I said something I might regret. When I reached my room, I paced up and down for a while, before I started to feel the cold. I needed to dress really, but I was so angry still, I didn't want to go down and face her again. if I did I might end up shouting at her again and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I might be angry with her, but I didn't want to upset her or worse frighten her. I reached out a clean pair of jeans and a sweater; it was a cold day. Pulling on my boxers, I happened to glance across at the window and saw movement below.

Slowly, I walked across to the glass and saw her walking in the grounds outside, her coat flapping open about her, her hood drawn up covering her head and part of her face. It started to lash with rain, but she remained outside, still wandering, her arms now wrapped round herself. Pity coursed through me and I sighed. Perhaps I had been too quick to anger. Bella had been through so much in the last few months. Dammit I felt like such a jerk at that moment; feeling sorry for myself because she dared to consider me a suspect. As I considered all the options I realised that I was as likely a suspect as anyone else. I had said some pretty nasty things to her in work, like giving her a formal warning because of a few bitchy customers when it had been absolutely clear she was having a bad day. I thought back to that night now...

... "Merde!" Laurent's voice penetrated my kitchen, as he sat down at the table at the back of the room and rested his head in his hands. I gave him a cursory glance and then went back to preparing the dessert I was making; it was a strawberry torte, simple enough but I was a perfectionist. Every dish had to not only taste divine, but look heavenly as well. Otherwise, what was the point? When it was ready, I placed it on the server's tray ready for taking out to the table. Laurent got up and crossed the kitchen, clearly wanting to talk. I scowled; when would he get the message that I didn't do small talk? He might be the owner of the restaurant, but there was no question who was really in charge in this kitchen; me.

"Ah, mon ami, I do not know what to do. That is the third complaint tonight about Bella. I don't know what to do. She has always been my best waitress..."

"You want me to speak to her." It wasn't a question. Laurent was useless at reprimanding staff, whereas I could be quite scary when I wanted to be. And I didn't give a shit if they liked me or not. Laurent liked to be the good guy; I was more than happy to be the bad guy.

"Don't be too harsh on her, Edward," he said, relieved, patting my shoulder, gratefully.

"I'll talk to her after her shift," I replied, turning back to the worktop, ready to prepare the next meal. I sighed, my mind focussed on the meals I was preparing; I couldn't afford to waste time thinking about Isabella before I had finished for the night.

Food had always been my passion; not so much eating it, but preparing it. My mother was an excellent cook and many of the skills I had, I had learnt in her kitchen. Good, home cooked food was still my favourite to cook, though at Laurent's I had to put a French gourmet cuisine twist on it. I prided myself on decent portion sizes, unlike some of the other more expensive restaurants in the area, where they charged double the price for a fraction of the food. And the food had to look as good as it tasted, which was why I had gone through four sous chefs in the last six months. None had lived up to my exacting standards, although the latest, a man called James, had potential. He was quiet, which I appreciated and was just there to do his job, not make friends.

"Edward." Laurent appeared at my side and I glanced at him, making it clear by my expression that I was busy. "I don't think she's going to be happy about this..."

I shook my head; I doubted she would be happy. No one wanted to be reprimanded. But then again, when I thought about it, I had _never_ had to reprimand Bella. She was always bubbly, happy, friendly and grudgingly I had to admit she was always on top of her workload. No one had ever complained about her before this week and I couldn't understand why there had been such a drastic change in her...

...I sighed; if only she had confided in me, I might have been able to help. Instead I had frightened her; made her feel even worse about herself than she already did. And the worst thing about it was that I had known something was wrong with her, yet instead of asking her about it, I had basically given her a telling off that made her cry and then thought to ask if she was ok. With another sigh, I realised I would need to go and find her. I looked down at her out of the window, watching her wander around, aimlessly.

And then she froze.

I followed her gaze and saw a figure standing outside the grounds, in the one place where there was an opening, only covered by the metal gate. Almost in slow motion, I saw her half turn as if to flee and then a flash of metal. I saw the bullet leave the gun and shouted a futile warning. Bella's body sank to the ground and the figure who had shot her fled. Time stood still for a moment as I stood helpless at the window, staring down at her inert figure, prone on the ground, as the rain continued to pour down. And then I pulled on a pair of jeans, grabbing my sweater and yanking it over my head as I rushed out into the garden, skidding onto my knees beside her, frantically reaching for her wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Bella, Bella," I whispered, cradling her against my chest, as tears of rage and grief mingled with the rain.


	16. Chapter 16

**_So I'm posting a little earlier today than usual so expecting lots of love for that ;-). Enjoy!_**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

EPOV

Sirens filled the air, flashing blue lights appearing in the corner of my gaze, but I couldn't look away from Bella's white face. A pair of hands suddenly pulled me up and away as she was surrounded by paramedics. Their voices blurred around me, mingling into white noise as I watched the woman I love lifted and placed on the stretcher.

"I want to go with her," I said, but someone pulled me back.

"You can't, Edward. I need to speak to you and they can't do what they need to do with you there."

I turned, furious, to find myself face to face with the calming features of Jasper.

XXX

The glass was pushed into my hands and Jasper instructed me to drink. I downed the shot of whiskey in one gulp, before raising blood shot eyes to look at him.

"Where the fuck was your team? How in the hell did that freak get close enough to shoot her?" I snarled. Jasper sighed and sat down opposite me.

"My team were here, tracking a man who fitted Jess' description of her assailant who had been spotted on the other side of the building..."

"And you didn't think to leave anyone on the side of the building where Bella actually was?" I snarled.

"Edward, you have to understand that..."

"I don't have to understand anything, Jasper. Now shut the hell up and get me to the damned hospital! All I care about is seeing if Bella is alive. I don't give a shit about your enquiries at the moment."

"Look, I need for you to calm down and listen to me, Edward. It isn't just as simple as that. I have had Bella taken to a secret location. I had to send the ambulance out with the sirens pealing, but Bella wasn't in it. She's in an unmarked ambulance heading to a private hospital. And Carlisle is on standby."

I stiffened at the mention of my father.

"Why the hell have you involved him?" I demanded. Jasper sighed, ignoring my tone.

"Edward, he is the best doctor I know and in my line of work you come across a few. You might not like your dad but even you have to admit he is the best man for the job..."

"I don't have to admit to anything," I growled. "The last time he was involved with someone I love he didn't do such a great job."

Jasper sighed; he couldn't argue with me because he knew I was right. Eventually he looked across at me.

"We have a new lead on the case, Edward. And when I spoke to Bella this morning, she more or less confirmed some of my suspicions."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that there are a lot of people in Bella's past who could be suspects..."

"Like Sam?" I asked, looking up at him sharply. Jasper shrugged.

"He's one option. But we have got another lead as well. I can't talk about it, Edward. Now, are you feeling any calmer?"

"I'll feel calmer when I've seen Bella," I growled. Jasper nodded and then led me out to his car. Usually I would have argued with him about who went behind the wheel, but I was too shaken up to drive. As we approached the hospital where Carlisle worked, I felt my heart rate accelerate, perspiration beading my forehead. I hadn't been near this place in twelve years and I didn't want to be here now. In a daze, I followed Jasper through the doors and then froze as a tall blonde man, dressed in a white coat headed towards us, a clipboard in his hand and a slight scowl on his face. And it was as if I was a fourteen year old boy again...

_... "Edward, will you come in? She wants to see you."_

_I looked up at my mom and sighed, shoving my hands deep into my pockets, not moving off of the seat I was currently occupying in the sterile waiting room. It was safer being here; I didn't need to look at her; I didn't need to see how white she was, how thin she was. Mom sighed and crouched down in front of me._

"_Sweetheart, this is difficult for all of us. None of us want anything to happen to her..."_

"_I know," I murmured, keeping my eyes fixed on the floor, not wanting to see her bloodshot eyes, shadowed with black in her pale face._

"_Your dad is doing everything he can for her; he's the best paediatrician in the area... and he has more reason than most to want the treatment to be successful..."_

"_I know." The only words I seemed able to say. And I still couldn't look at her; my gaze was still fixed on the floor, counting how many black and white squares were set inside each tile. Sixteen; sixteen little squares inside one big square. There were four pictures on the walls. Twelve chairs in the waiting area, but only one was occupied; only I was sitting in here. Counting was a way of occupying my brain, keeping the truth of my presence here out of my thoughts. Three receptionists had clocked on and off since I had sat down; one had left me alone, two had tried to engage me in conversation, though both gave up quickly enough at my short, tense responses. They nudged one another and said in hushed voices that I was the son of Dr Cullen. And Dr Cullen was a big favourite among the staff here. He was so gifted at his work, but so friendly at the same time. And such a family man. Such a shame a man who was as devoted to his job and his family had to work so closely with one of his own..._

"_Edward, please. She has been asking for you for the last hour. Please, just go in there, for her sake if not for your own..."_

_Almost of their own accord, my feet pushed up and I was standing, towering over my petite mother, my hands still shoved in the pockets of my baggy jeans. Slowly, I walked into the familiar room, my eyes resting on the pale yellow walls, the tasteful floral curtains and the bland picture on the wall; some sort of seaside scene, probably meant to be soothing. _

"_Hey there Teddy Bear." Her voice, soft and full of humour forced me to look at the too-thin figure laying on the bed, tubes and monitors surrounding her tiny frame._

"_Hey there Lily Pad," I replied, automatically. She smiled and I felt my lips curve into an answering smile. No one else would ever get away with calling me anything other than Edward, but she had always been able to call me whatever she wanted to._

"_You don't look too good," she said and I barked out a bitter laugh._

"You're _worried __about _me_?__" __I __said._

"_I always worry about you, Edward," she replied, with a smile which quickly turned into a grimace. I flew to her bedside._

"_Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Do you want me to get Dad?"_

"_No. No, please, Edward. I... I just want it to be us for a bit." She lifted her hand and I winced at the sight of the tube attached there, which made her sigh. She could always read my mind. "It doesn't hurt, you know. I forget they're there most of the time to be honest."_

_We sat in silence for a moment and I took her hand; the hand that didn't have a tube sticking out from it. Lily smiled at me, sadly._

"_I... I need to talk to you, Edward and it isn't the easiest thing to talk to you about..."_

"_You can talk to me about anything, Lily," I replied. She sighed, giving my hand a soft squeeze._

"_Edward, I'm not going to pull through this. I've known for a while..." She paused, holding up a hand to stop me interrupting when I looked up at her sharply. "And I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Because I think it will be easy for me. I'll just go to sleep one day and never wake up."_

"_Lily, please..."_

"_You know it's true. I just want you to know that I'll be watching you from wherever I end up." And then I saw the tears in her eyes and I blinked my own hastily to remove the tears that gathered there._

"_You'll be in heaven, Lily," I said, thickly, looking down at our joined hands. "No question about that."_

"_I don't know. Mr Harris might not agree. He told us we were the spawn of Satan when we were in fourth grade."_

"_Well we did set fire to his desk when you left that birthday cake and candle right next to his paperwork," I said. She giggled at the memory and I looked up at her with a smile._

"_It was an accident. Mind you, when I put those tacks on his chair, that wasn't an accident."_

"_He was a jerk," I said, with a grin._

"_He called us the devil twins." She fell silent, her expression fading from a smile to a slightly whimsical look. "Edward, when it... when it happens, promise me you won't be alone all the time. Promise me you'll find someone to be your best friend... maybe even someone to love..."_

"_Come on Lily, you're my best friend. What do I need anyone else for?"_

"_Just promise me," she said, her green eyes meeting mine._

"_Fine, I promise. If it'll stop you nagging me." But the smile only just touched my lips. She reached up a hand to my face and then slumped against the pillows, falling asleep, exhausted. And Dad came in to take her temperature, to check her monitors..._

... "Edward, Bella is just down here. Her condition is stable at the moment, but she hasn't yet regained consciousness." My father was using his efficient, caring voice. It made a change from his "I'm honestly so proud of you, son. You've achieved so much despite losing your twin" voice, which I particularly hated. Or worse still, his "I'm worried about you; when will you find a good woman and settle down" voice. Or the very worst one; the "I know you enjoy being a chef, but I'm a little disappointed you never went to medical school with the grades you had" voice.

"Can I see her?" I said.

"Of course. There are armed officers outside her door; they'll need to search you; please don't cause them any problems, son, or they won't let you go in."

"I just want to see Bella," I said, coldly.

"Come this way," said my father, leading me down the corridor to a doorway where two burly officers were standing, holding firearms. One of them searched me and then nodded that I could go in.

Bella was laying on the bed, her face white, the life-support unit beeping beside her. There was a mask over her face, assisting her breathing.

"The bullet missed her vital organs; whoever fired the gun was not an experienced shot."

"Can she hear us?" I asked. My father sighed.

"I hope so, son," he said, patting me on my shoulder.

"Can I have some time on my own with her," I said, a little stiffly.

"Certainly, Edward."

As soon as we were alone, I sat down in the chair by the bed and rested my elbows on my knees, looking down at her for a long time, my mind wandering back to my beloved twin sister whose bedside I had sat by the day she died; the day my father had let me down so badly, because he had been unable to save her. Rationally, I knew that it was not his fault, but losing my twin took all the rationality out of my emotions and I blamed him. Our relationship had never been the same.

"Hey, Bella," I said, softly, leaning closer to the bed. I remembered Lily once telling me that when she was unconscious she could sometimes hear what we said to her. I took a deep breath. "I hope you can hear me, love. God there's so much I want to say to you. First of all; I am so sorry for being so obnoxious this morning. If I hadn't been so selfish you wouldn't have been in the garden in the first place... someone I once knew told me that I had to quit blaming myself for everything, but she'd have been wrong this time.

"You'd have liked Lily. She was a lot of fun. We were so alike in some ways and complete opposites in others. She's the only person in the world who was ever allowed to call me Teddy... don't get any ideas though. I might love you, but you don't get to call me that."

And I laughed softly, even though I was fighting back tears.

"I do love you, you know. I remember the first time I saw you. Laurent had just given me the guided tour of the kitchen and he was introducing me to the staff. It was my first day. You came in and you gave me this big smile, like we were already the best of friends, but it was so real. There's never been anything false about you, Bella. You really did want to be my friend; you want to be everyone's friend.

"I remember seeing these big brown eyes looking up at me and those beautiful lips of yours smiling at me. Every day you made an effort to speak to me, however grumpy I was; however unapproachable I might seem to be. If I'm honest, I started timing my cigarette breaks for when you started and finished your shifts, because I knew you would come past the door by the kitchen and I could see you; I could speak to you. But I never knew what to say. That's probably why you always thought I was grouchy.

"I hated how you changed. And I was worried about you. Having to issue you with that warning was just awful. Shit, Bella, I made you cry! That was the last thing I wanted to do... but I was so pissed at you, because you had changed overnight. The whole thing with Emmett didn't help." I ran a hand through my hair. "I was so jealous that you might prefer him to me."

I fell silent for a moment, looking down at her, bringing a hand up to my face, wiping away a tear. And then I grabbed her hand in mine, bringing it to my lips.

"Please, Bella, please, just open your eyes. Please don't give up. Don't let that bastard win. Please. I love you, Bella. I love you..." I broke off, with a sob and then her hand squeezed mine.


	17. Chapter 17

_And it's time to hear from the stalker... will you work out who it is? :-)_

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

? POV

So beautiful, so perfect. Creamy skin, eyes like pools of dark chocolate, pink rosebud lips that were constantly curved into a warm smile, revealing her brilliant white teeth. And she should belong to me. Of that I had absolutely no doubt.

Watching her from a distance as she attended her lectures, went to work, I became increasingly concerned about her. Her beautiful skin was becoming increasingly white, dark shadows were forming under her eyes and her slim build was wasting away to thinness. I could not see her destroy herself. It was becoming clear that she was burning the candle at both ends. Something would have to give. But knowing Bella like I did, I knew that she was unlikely to see that for herself. She would need a nudge in the right direction.

It was easy enough to keep tabs on Bella; she was the least mistrustful person I knew and everything about her was completely open. She walked home alone whatever the time or the weather following her shift and there was a nonchalance about the way she walked; carefree as if nothing could touch her; nothing could hurt her.

And that made me angry.

She should be more careful; there were some evil people out there. People who watched her while she remained oblivious to them and the threat they could pose to her. Because anyone looking at her would want her. I had very high standards as a rule and I wanted her. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything else in my entire life.

So I watched her; I watched her from distance, observing her as she went about her day to day business, savouring each word from her delicate mouth, each smile from her perfect lips. But every time she gave another so much as a minute of her time, I felt white hot rage flood through me. No one was deserving of her attention; no one except me.

One night I followed her home, watched her brush her hair back from her face as she fished in her bag for her key. Watched as the door closed behind her and the light went on in the apartment. Watched as she appeared in the window of what must be her bedroom, leaning on the ledge, looking out into the night. She looked so alone, so sad. I saw her sigh and wished I could leap up there, hold her in my arms, make her feel happy again. It was all down to that bitch Rosalie; she was always with her dense boyfriend these days; spending all her time with him and not giving her lonely roommate a second thought.

If it weren't for the fact that it would hurt her even more, I would do something about that vile blonde. In fact, if things didn't change, I might do something about her anyway. Speak of the devil; I saw her appear at the window behind Bella; saw the welcoming smile Bella gave her, despite the fact she must feel some resentment towards her for always leaving her out of everything. Why was she so good to this selfish bitch? To make matters worse, I then heard the voice of the dense boyfriend, who had more muscles than brains. Frustrated, I walked away; I had to walk away or I might hurt someone.

Time passed and nothing changed. Bella needed someone to take care of her; someone to watch out for her. And it seemed it would have to be me; there didn't seem to be anyone else that gave a shit. I sent her my first message; a brown envelope containing a note to let her know she was not alone; to tell her that someone cared about her and was keeping watch over her. Maybe that would be all the wake-up call she would need.

It wasn't.

She continued working every hour God sent and walking home alone. I couldn't have that and so I sent her a stronger warning; including a photograph of herself to demonstrate just how alone and vulnerable she was when she walked home alone. Maybe if she could see it for herself she might realise and she might start looking after herself better. Perhaps see that I could protect her and keep her safe.

But I needed to know how she was reacting and so I text her; I sent her another warning. Bella was too naive; she needed me to be a whole lot firmer with her.

_I am watching you, Isabella. Better not do anything to upset me. Don't tell anyone about me or I will make you very sorry._

That should make her think a little more I decided, with a feeling of deep satisfaction. I flopped back on my bed and sighed. Just then my own phone beeped and I opened it up to see I had a message telling me that Bella was going to be working an extra long shift at the bistro. Furious, I shot up from my bed and dressed, before heading to the bistro, where I could keep a closer eye on her.

There she was, innocent; oblivious, working away, smiling her smile at everyone; that smile that should be just for me! How dare she share herself with them, with all these ingrates, who gave her a passing look when I would give her everything?

_I am watching you, Isabella._

She didn't respond to my text; irritated, I sent another.

_Tell anyone about this and I will hurt someone you care about so bad you will wish you never opened your mouth._

Maybe that was a little too harsh; too terse, too angry, but she was infuriating with her silence. She would respond to me; I would make her! My phone beeped. Satisfied, I opened it to reveal her response.

_Who is this? What do you want?_

She had no need to know who I was; not yet. I was not ready to reveal myself yet and she needed to do as she was told.

_You don't need to know who I am yet. All you need is to do exactly as I tell you to._

_Why__should__I?_ came the response. My eyes narrowed in anger. How dare she question me? She would not take that tone with me, even via text. She needed to learn how I expected her to behave before she knew who I was.

_Try me._

The short text had the desired effect as she immediately became a lot more compliant.

_What do you want me to do?_

For now there was nothing she could do; she was not yet ready. I needed more from her; a sign of real commitment.

_Nothing yet. Just keep your mouth shut._

I was satisfied I had made her think, but then I saw her with him; with Mr Perfect himself, Edward Cullen. Seeing her chatting with that obnoxious chef made me burn with rage. Furiously I debated how I would punish her; how I would make her see that she had to do as I said; that she had to stay away from that idiot chef. In a red haze of anger I returned to my apartment and took the box from under my bed, taking out the photographs I had kept, some of them even had me in them, standing beside her or behind her. Always my eyes were on her, but she barely registered my presence; always looking away at someone else. That idiot Jake for a long time; how she could not see he was not good enough for her was beyond me. And then my eyes found the scrap of paper at the bottom of the box; the newspaper clipping that I treasured, which showed her sitting uncomfortably beside her father and her mother. Reading through it, I knew what I needed to do. The envelopes and the texts had not caught her attention quite closely enough. Maybe this would.

When it was quiet outside at eleven thirty, I gathered my wits together and as if luck were on my side a girl emerged down the street. She was staggering about, clearly drunk. The perfect victim. It was not hard to withdraw the knife and plunge it into her soft flesh. She went down before she had time to even realise what had happened. Isabella could take that as her warning.

Heading to the college campus, the following day, I looked up towards the lecture theatre where I knew she would be sitting listening to her lesson, jotting down notes and I text her quickly.

_Watch the news tonight, Isabella. Take it as a warning. I am not happy with you._

Silently, I headed towards the door and then had to step back abruptly as she emerged, looking white as a sheet. She rushed for the ladies' room and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't even done anything yet and already I knew I had caught her attention.

_Oh dear, Isabella. I did not mean to make you sick. Get well soon._

I watched as she took her phone out and rang the vile blonde. And then I made my exit. For the next few days I would just observe her, see if that had made an impact on her.

Damned chef kept on interfering with her though, following her about like a lost puppy. I saw him watching her whenever she entered his kitchen; saw him giving her advice, talking to her as if he had the right to be concerned for her. No one else needed to think about Bella, help her and I told her that; though of course she had no idea who I was. I even repeated some of his stupid advice, just to see her reaction, but she just looked at me blankly, as if she didn't even hear me.

The night at the club was what almost tipped me over the edge though. I watched him gatecrash her night, as if he had a right to be there beside her. I had been about to make my move, about to approach her, when he had to appear with that damned brother of his. He had the nerve to buy her a drink as well, even though I saw her shaking her head when he leaned in to her before he went to the bar. He never listened to anyone, but to not listen to her made me bristle with anger.

_Look at you flirting with that bastard. You are making me angry, Isabella. And bad things happen when I am angry._

I slipped away after sending the text, too angry to watch her for a moment and when I returned he had his arm around her and she was limping. I watched as he helped her outside and anger burned through me.

_I warned you to stay away from him. Now you are leaving with him in a cab? Slut!_

Following at a distance, I watched her climb into the cab beside him. After sending the text I waited and then I phoned her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I said, muffling my voice so that she wouldn't recognise it. I rang and text a few more times, but there was no reply. She must be at the hospital. Well, damn, she'd best get used to hospitals. She'd be needing one if she carried on disregarding my feelings for her.

_Best get used to hospitals Isabella. Look out for the post tomorrow. Your first task will arrive in an envelope. And remember, I can hurt the ones you love. Forks is not a million miles away and Renee spends a lot of time alone._

On my return home, I collected together the photographs I had of her mother and shoved them angrily into an envelope. And then I gathered paper and wrote out my instructions. She would damn well do what I wanted her to and I would make this punishment more personal. How dare she go off with that fuckwit Edward Cullen? I would make her pay. She would leave the bistro... No that would not hurt her badly enough. She would leave school. And she would leave that bimbo too. I would have her exactly where I wanted her; alone. Just ripe for the picking.

And as time passed she became closer to how I wanted her to be and I told her she was pleasing me. soon I would claim her for my own.

But then I saw her crying with that damned chef again. Allowing him to embrace her, hold her as I should be holding her. She would pay, God how she would pay!

_And once again you piss me off. I told you to stay away from the chef. I am always watching, Isabella. Always watching!_

For a while I paced up and down and then I rang her, determined that I would speak to her, tell her how she was making me feel. And _he_ answered her phone. That was the last straw!

_Bitch. I tell you to stay away from him and he's there in your apartment. Are you trying to make me angry?_

Still furious, I headed out of my apartment. It was unfortunate, but she was the first person I saw while I was in that state. And she was in the way anyway; I could figuratively kill two birds with one stone. The knife slipped in as easily as it had the last time I did this. But this time I felt something, because this was no stranger I had stabbed; this was Jessica. There was a moment of regret; a moment of pain, but I pushed it away. I couldn't afford to feel anything for her.

And then Bella vanished. I am sure she thought she was safe, but I am no idiot. It is easy to portray a fool; someone who has nothing between their ears. It makes life easier to play the prankster, the flirt, the one who sleeps around and plays with people's lives. But I have people I know the same as he has.

The private detective I had hired was good; ex-military police and more than effective enough to locate her and the safe house that Cullen had taken her to. He perused the perimeters of it and sent me photographs of the outside. How the hell he managed it I have no idea. The photo of them standing on the balcony, embracing was what ultimately did it for me. The detective didn't care what my plan was, but when I told him to distract the patrols posted around the house; he did it happily, for the amount of cash I paid him.

If she couldn't be mine, she couldn't be anybody's.

As the patrols left the area, talking urgently into their walkie talkies, I took my moment to approach the fencing, the gun lying heavy in my pocket. As if fate intervened I saw her, in the gardens, despite the rain and I called to her.

"I loved you, Isabella! Why would you leave? Why would you leave to go with him? He will never love you as I do!"

She stared, her mouth slightly open, her eyes wide as I pointed the gun at her and fired. And then I ran, as I had never run before, disappearing into the woods, hearing footsteps running behind me, sirens blaring within minutes.

I didn't know if she lived or died.

But I knew that one way or another she would be mine.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

EPOV

"Dad!" I yelled at the top of my voice, keeping my hand clasped in hers. One of the officers looked round, curiously and I focussed on him. "Get my dad! She's coming round!"

There was a flurry of movement, I was surrounded suddenly by white coats and efficient voices, but her grip on my hand seemed to tighten when I went to move away.

"Edward..." Her voice was weak, but I heard it. I heard her say my name. And then I was pulled from the room, before I could respond. Someone grabbed me from behind and I turned to see Jasper, shaking his head.

"Let them do their job, Edward," he said, quietly.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" I asked. Jasper didn't reply, looking away from me. He didn't want to give me false hope; I got that, but in a sad way I wanted hope, even if it was pointless. Having been in this position before, I knew damn well that some hope was better than no hope.

"_Will she be ok?"_

"_Your father will do everything he can."_

"_But will she survive?"_

"_The operation could help her. It could save her..."_

"_It's a risk though?"_

"_Edward, every operation is risky..."_

"_That isn't what I asked."_

"_Don't growl at me, sweetheart. Dad will do everything he can. She's his daughter; our daughter, as well as your sister..."_

"_She's my twin, not just my sister. I don't want to lose her."_

"_Like I said, Dad will do everything he can to help her. To save her."_

_But that night hope died and with it my sister, Elizabeth 'Lily' Cullen died on the operating theatre, under our father's knife. The one he couldn't save and the one who forced him to leave paediatrics and move into adult surgery. He would never operate on another under eighteen. In fact for six months he didn't operate on anyone, as he slipped into a deep depression. Only Esme had been able to bring him round. And I fell apart, smoking and drinking heavily, falling in with the wrong crowd, as my parents remained oblivious, too caught up in their own grief to see how I suffered. By the time they realised it was too late and the gulf between them and me had grown so wide it seemed impossible we would ever narrow it down again..._

Dad emerged from the room, removing his gown as he walked towards me, handing it to the nurse who followed at his heels. As usual, I couldn't read his face; it was carefully masked with his neutral, caring expression.

"Edward, please, will you sit down."

I had no option but to sink into the chair, as my legs gave way beneath me. I was so afraid that he was going to tell me that she was dead. Carlisle sighed and then met my gaze levelly.

"Bella is a very lucky girl. She has regained consciousness and apart from being in pain, which we are managing with morphine, she is lucid. And she is asking for you."

"So can I see her?" I asked, feeling relief swamp through me. Carlisle smiled at me.

"You can, but we need to operate on her, to remove the bullet. It will be a fairly simple procedure, I hope, but I would like to do it as soon as possible. So go through, see her and then we will get her ready for theatre."

I leapt to my feet; I didn't care what else he wanted to do. Bella was alive and she was asking for me; that was all that mattered. The armed guards let me pass without a word this time and as I entered the room, I paused in the doorway to look down at her. Her eyes were open, sleepy from the morphine and her face was still very pale. But there was a flicker of light in her gaze as she registered my presence.

"Edward," she murmured, pulling the mask from her face. Her breathing was heavy, painful and I flinched at the sound of it, before I carefully schooled my expression and smiled at her. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked, confused and a hint of colour touched her cheeks.

"You said you love me," she whispered. And this time the smile lit up my face and I crossed the room swiftly, grabbing her hand as I sat down in the chair beside her.

"Yes," I said, softly. "Yes, of course it's true! Bella I have loved you for so long and I couldn't tell you. I wanted to so much, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, that you would reject me. So I kept it to myself, figuring that was safer..."

"Edward, what happened to me?" she murmured. I looked down at her and felt a wave of infinite tenderness at the fear in her expression.

"You went for a walk in the garden. I have no idea how he knew where you were or how he managed to get so close without Jasper's men knowing he was there, but he shot you. Luckily he was a pretty poor shot and Dad thinks you will be fine once he's operated..."

"Operated?" There was a note of panic in her voice and I squeezed her hand.

"It's ok, just a simple op to remove the bullet. And then I can take you..." I paused. I didn't know where we would go. "Somewhere safe," I ended up saying, lamely.

She went silent and I glanced at her face, thinking she might have fallen asleep, but her eyes were wide open, staring straight up and they were glistening with unshed tears. After a moment she drew in a ragged breath and then she spoke, her voice so quiet I barely heard her.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"Who?" I asked, leaning forwards, expectantly. "Bella, do you know who is doing this?"

She was silent for a long time and then she looked at me.

"I need to speak to Jasper," she said. But then she winced and took a sobbing breath. "It hurts."

"I know, love, I know," I murmured, squeezing her hand, gently, but when I looked down at her, she was asleep again. Silently I got to my feet and went out onto the corridor where Jasper was standing with my father. "She fell asleep. Jasper, she wants to speak to you."

"It will have to wait, Jasper," said my father. "I'm going to need to wake her and then prep her for her operation. Edward, please, get yourself a drink or something to eat. You look exhausted." There was nothing but care in his tone and I knew I was petty to take offense at what he said, but I shook my head.

"If I was hungry or thirsty, I would know it. I am a chef after all. I have a good idea of what hunger and thirst look and feel like..."

"Fine, Edward. Do what you want. I will be back after the op." Still that same calm tone of voice that infuriated me so much.

I saw the look that passed between Jasper and my father and bit back an angry retort as I took a seat in the waiting room, putting my elbows on my knees and then resting my head in my arms. I don't know how much time passed, but suddenly Jasper nudged me and I looked up to see him holding a cup of coffee out to me and a sandwich. I took the coffee, but ignored the sandwich. He shrugged and peeled it open, eating it himself.

"So, you think she knows who shot her?" he asked, eventually.

I glanced across at him, sipping the scalding coffee and then wrapping my cold hands around the cup.

"It seems quite likely. She didn't tell me anything; she fell asleep before she could. Jazz, she's so afraid... so frightened... Where can I take her? Where will she be safe?"

"I have somewhere lined up," he replied. "We're going to fly her there; it'll be a whole lot safer than going by car. We arrested the man that distracted our officers."

"And?"

"He's been released without charges. Seems he was out walking and got lost. We can't arrest people for that, Edward."

I sighed, frustrated and then what he had said before registered in my head. He had said they would send _her_ somewhere.

"Jasper, I am going with her," I said, glancing up at him. He met my gaze with his own and then shook his head.

"It would probably be safer for her to be with one of our officers; someone who can look out for the right signs..."

"No! Jazz, if you take me away from her, she might just lose it altogether. She needs me, now more than ever before. I let her down back at the safe house; it's my fault she was shot. If I hadn't shouted at her she wouldn't have gone outside in the rain..."

"That's bullshit, Edward. Whoever is doing this is very intelligent and he knows precisely what he is doing. He would have found a way to get to her whatever we did..."

"Then he'll find a way again," I replied, softly. "I can't have the woman I love alone and afraid. You said yourself that safe houses are the worst possible place to be. I need to be there for her; I don't want her to be without me..."

"Look, if this is about Lily..."

"Fuck you!" I snapped, furiously, getting up from the seat. Jasper took a step back and held up his hands apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he said.

"Damn straight! Keep Lily out of this. This is about Bella, no one else. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I can't just wave her off into the sunset with a possibility I might never see her again."

Jasper was thoughtful for a moment.

"If it was Alice you would want to be with her," I said.

"But I am trained to deal with these situations if the need arises. You are not."

"Fine, then send someone with us who is! Maybe we can pose as a family? A newly married couple and a relative?"

I knew I was clutching at straws but I could tell Jasper was weakening. And I needed so badly to go with her. Jasper's mind was clearly working ten to the dozen and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, dragging me into a side room, closing the door firmly behind us.

"This is how we will play this. You will pose as newlyweds and I will send a couple out with you who will pose as Bella's sister and her husband. You will tell people that you had a joint wedding and are now honeymooning together because Bella and her sister are so close."

"Great," I said, relieved that it would be that simple.

"The agents' names are Tania and Rob, ok? They will stick as close by you as possible while making it look as if they are also honeymooning. As soon as Bella is fit enough, I will introduce the four of you. However, if we catch this scumbag beforehand none of this will be necessary and we can all go back to our regular lives." He paused and gave me a small smile. "Well, you can at any rate."

"Thank you, Jazz. This means a lot to me," I said. Jasper sighed and then shook his head.

"It might be for the best anyway. For all we know the suspect might come after you as well, just because you have been with Bella."

I hadn't thought about that, but I felt a tremor of nervousness at the thought of it, which I quickly buried, as Jasper opened the door and led me out of the room. We went back into the waiting room, where I began pacing, my eyes watching the clock nervously.

"Edward, chill," said Jasper, from his seat. "Carlisle knows what he is doing and this is a relatively simple operation."

I nodded and then sighed.

"Sure thing," I muttered, but just as I was about to sit down Dad emerged through the doors.

"Edward, please, have a seat," he said, taking a chair opposite me. "The operation was a success and we think Bella will be up to moving in the next few days. We just need to observe her stats and give her the all-clear..."

"But she's ok?" I asked.

"Yes, son. She should be absolutely fine. There were no complications. Bella is stronger than she looks."

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Soon, Edward. Give her a bit of time to come round first."

Time seemed to pass so slowly until I was allowed to go through to her. And then I was in the room with her, looking down at her pale face, seeing her eyes light up and a smile curve her lips. She winced slightly when I sat down beside her and I took her hand, bringing it gently to my lips, kissing it.

"Edward," she breathed.

"Don't try and talk, love. The anaesthetic will have left you a little breathless. It's enough just to see you awake."

She beamed up at me, warming my heart and then struggled to speak again, her voice so soft even I couldn't hear her.

"Bella," I began, but she shook her head and I leaned forwards so that I could hear her quiet whisper.

"I love you, Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

A blinding flash of light; a loud bang. That was all I could remember. And then darkness; blackness that was like a thick blanket over me, from which I could not lift my head. Voices came through the fog but I could not respond. They were muffled and hazy, as if I were dreaming. The voice I most wanted to hear, like velvet, was there at first and I fought against the mist, tried so hard to reach him, but my head grew too heavy to lift and my body gave up, taking me down into the somewhat welcome arms of sleep.

Edward took me into his arms, his green eyes meeting mine with an expression of love that made me quiver. A crooked smile curved his lips and he brought a gentle hand to cup my cheek. As he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine I felt heat sweep through me, but then he stepped back, gradually moving further and further away until I was alone again. I held out my arms, wanting to call him back, but my voice was frozen in my throat and my arms remained empty.

"Please, Bella, please, just open your eyes. Please don't give up. Don't let that bastard win. Please. I love you, Bella. I love you..." His voice, the first thing I heard as I woke. Maybe I was still dreaming. I had been in his arms, held close to his chest, his lips pressed to mine; yet I knew that I dreamed...

But then I felt his hand holding mine, clasping it tenderly in his own and I squeezed it, wanting to show him I could hear him, that I was awake. I couldn't let go of it; I needed to hold him, feel his hand in mine.

"Dad!" he yelled at the top of his voice. "Get my dad! She's coming round!"

There was a flurry of movement, I was surrounded suddenly by white coats and efficient voices, but I tightened my grip on his hand when he went to move away.

"Edward..." My voice was weak, but I know he heard it. But then he was gone, pulled away and I felt a flash of pain run through me again. as I whimpered softly, a gentle voice spoke, close to my ear. It was similar to Edward's but older somehow.

"Bella, my name is Carlisle and I am going to do everything I can to help you. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I felt his hand wrap round mine and I squeezed it. "Good. now, sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into a pair of deep blue eyes that were filled with kindness and concern.

"Hurts," I breathed.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he said, gently. "Let's get you comfortable and we will aim to remove that bullet by the end of today. I'm going to give you a shot of morphine. Is that ok?"

I managed to nod.

"Edward..."

"You want to see him?"

"Yes."

"I will fetch him for you," said Carlisle, smiling down at me again. I watched him go and then he finally came into the room, his green eyes filled with worry, his bronze hair even messier than usual as if he had been pulling at it.

"Edward," I murmured, pulling the mask from my face. It hurt to breathe I winced at the sound of my heavy breaths. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" he asked, confused and I felt heat flaming my cheeks.

"You said you love me," I whispered. And this time the smile lit up his face and he crossed the room swiftly, grabbing my hand as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Yes," he said, softly. "Yes, of course it's true! Bella I have loved you for so long and I couldn't tell you. I wanted to so much, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, that you would reject me. So I kept it to myself, figuring that was safer..."

"Edward, what happened to me?" I murmured, feeling my heart ache inside of me.

"You went for a walk in the garden. I have no idea how he knew where you were or how he managed to get so close without Jasper's men knowing he was there, but he shot you. Luckily he was a pretty poor shot and Dad thinks you will be fine once he's operated..."

"Operated?" I panicked; I hated the thought of being cut open, but he squeezed my hand.

"It's ok, just a simple op to remove the bullet. And then I can take you..." he paused. "Somewhere safe."

I fell went silent and stared straight up feeling my eyes glistening with unshed tears. After a moment I drew in a ragged breath and then I spoke quietly.

"Why does he hate me so much?"

"Who?" he asked, leaning forwards, expectantly. "Bella, do you know who is doing this?"

I was silent for a long time, remembering his eyes looking straight at me as he pulled the trigger and I shivered.

"I need to speak to Jasper," I said. But then pain rushed through me and I winced taking a sobbing breath. "It hurts."

"I know, love, I know," he murmured, squeezing my hand, gently, but then everything faded into darkness, as once again I fell asleep.

When I woke, there was pain just below my ribcage and I whimpered softly. Immediately, Carlisle's soft blue eyes came into focus before me and he smiled down at me.

"Bella, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore," I murmured and he sighed.

"Yes, you will do for a bit. I am hoping in a few days you will feel a lot better. Jasper is intending to move you, Bella."

"Move me?" I managed to whisper. He nodded and gave me a warm smile.

"He has somewhere safe in mind, but obviously has not told me where. You will be flown there though; that way no one will be able to follow you..."

"Edward?" He must have heard the panic in my voice; I couldn't go alone. I needed him with me; I needed to be with him. Carlisle sighed and then sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm not sure what Jasper will decide about Edward, sweetheart. But you will have to go with whatever he decides, because ultimately whatever he does will be to keep you safe."

Tears filled my eyes and a ragged sob escaped my lips. Concerned, Carlisle grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't cry, Bella. This will all be over soon. Whoever has been doing this will be caught soon..."

"Edward," I whispered again.

"I'll fetch him for you," said Carlisle, getting to his feet. And then he was in the room with me, looking down at my pale face, seeing my eyes light up and a smile curve my lips. I winced slightly when he sat down beside me and he took my hand, bringing it gently to his lips, kissing it.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Don't try and talk, love. The anaesthetic will have left you a little breathless. It's enough just to see you awake."

I beamed up at him and then struggled to speak again, my voice so soft even he couldn't hear me.

"Bella," he began, but I shook my head and he leaned forwards so that he could hear my quiet whisper.

"I love you, Edward."

Edward's face contorted for a moment, before he smiled down at me, his eyes glistening like emeralds. He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you too, Bella. I love you more than you could ever imagine. And I am so sorry."

Sorry? He was sorry? What was he sorry about? My conversation with Carlisle filled my head and I shivered. Was he not coming with me? He saw the panicked expression on my face and grabbed my hand.

"I am so sorry for shouting at you like I did. That was wrong of me; so wrong. You have been through so much and I have to be the arrogant jerk as usual, shouting my damn mouth off when you needed support... are you sure you love me?"

I smiled up at him and he met my gaze a little nervously.

"I love you," I repeated, but it took all of my effort to push the words out. He smiled down at me, a little sadly and I felt that concern again that he was going to tell me that I was going away alone.

"Dad thinks you will be alright in a few days... well alright enough to travel anyway. Jazz has found somewhere where you can completely relax; maybe catch up on some sleep until you are fully healed. Dad has put dissolvable stitches in and if there are any complications Jazz will have a doctor on standby..."

I didn't want to go and I felt tears pooling in my eyes again.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you want me to get my dad?" he asked, worried.

"N... no. Don't... want ... to be... alone," I managed to stammer out. He looked down at me, confused, but then I saw understanding flash across his face.

"Oh, Bella, no. Did you think that I would let them send you away from me? You're not going away without me! I'll be right by your side. I am always going to be by your side from now on, love. I will never leave you."

That was all I needed to hear and I sighed deeply, satisfied as I sank back into a deep, healing sleep.

XXX

Edward's arm was round my waist, supporting me as we climbed up the final steps onto the roof of the hospital where a helicopter was waiting to take us away. This time I was wearing a red wig and heavy shades, with a loose summer dress and long cardigan. Edward was also in a wig this time; a brown ponytail and a baseball cap covering his head. He was wearing black jeans and a skin tight t-shirt with a logo splashed across the front of it. But it was him holding me up, keeping me going, as I struggled with the final steps. There was still quite a bit of pain, but Carlisle had judged me just about fit to travel and had given me the strongest painkillers he could, along with sleeping tablets, because I had started having graphic nightmares which made me reluctant to sleep. It had taken two weeks in the end for me to be deemed fit enough to travel and they had been the tensest two weeks of my life. The armed guards were becoming more and more obvious to me and every time they stood alert and a figure appeared, I flinched. Carlisle was the only doctor allowed in the room with me and Edward had not left my side, sleeping in the chair until Carlisle insisted he use one of the put up beds that were generally used for parents. It was set up in my room and I managed to stay awake long enough occasionally to watch him sleep.

He was sweet when he slept; he lay flat on his back, one arm slung up over his head and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. His face was so relaxed when he was asleep; it was the only time I could look at him without feeling intense guilt. Because when he was awake, his face was pale, drawn and his eyes were constantly filled with anxiety, his lips tight with barely repressed anger at our situation. And it was only _our_ situation because he had been unfortunate enough to fall in love with me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, as we reached the top of the steps. I nodded, but didn't have the breath to answer him. He looked at Carlisle. "Dad, are you sure she's ready for this?"

"I'm fine," I gasped. Carlisle gave me a concerned look and then headed over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You have the medication I gave you?"

"In my bag."

"And if there are any problems you will tell Edward immediately and he will fetch the doctor for you, ok?"

I nodded and he smiled at me.

"She will be fine, Edward. Just get her straight to bed when you get there and let her sleep. That will be the best healer for her at the moment in all honesty."

Edward gave his father a look that made me wince, but Carlisle ignored it. He gave me a quick hug.

"All the best, Bella. When this is over, I look forward to seeing you both in better circumstances. Edward."

Edward grunted in response and then helped me into the helicopter. Once I had caught my breath I looked across at him, slouched in the seat next to me.

"Why are you so... so hard on your dad?" I asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, avoiding my question. "Do you need anything?"

"I need you to answer my question," I said, looking across at him. He scowled.

"Maybe later," he eventually said, avoiding my gaze. As the helicopter took off, I drew in a sharp breath and he turned back to me in time to see the brief look of pain on my face and instantly he grabbed my hand, squeezing it reassuringly. But we didn't speak for the rest of the journey; me because I was biting back the flashes of pain that attacked at intermittent moments throughout the flight and he because he appeared deep in thought. We finally landed in a remote spot. This time there was a brick wall surrounding a small cottage. But the security was not as apparent this time; the cottage had a sign outside advertising it as a perfect honeymoon retreat. There was a small warden's office outside the main gate, giving the illusion of a private getaway for a wealthy celebrity couple perhaps.

Edward helped me from the helicopter, his hand tight around mine, but when I winced uncomfortably as I got down, he slipped his arm around my waist again, drawing me close and kissing the top of my head.

"Come on, love. Let's get you inside. I can make us something to eat and then you can go to sleep."

"D... don't leave me on my own, Edward, please."

"What do you want me to make?"

"I'm not hungry," I said and then I yawned. Edward smiled and drew me close again, kissing my cheek.

"Me neither," he said. "Come on, let's go to bed."

He led me through the cottage, peeping through the doors until he found the bedroom. Once inside I was ready to collapse on the bed as I was, but he opened my bag and took out a nightie for me.

"Do you want me to help you change?" he asked. I shook my head, shyly.

"I... I might use the bathroom," I said. He smiled and I went through to the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, I took the dress off I had been wearing and looked at the scar left from the bullet. I didn't want him looking at that. Tears gathered in my eyes, but then I shook my head, fighting them back. I would not feel sorry for myself.

"Bella, you ok?" came Edward's voice. Wiping at my eyes furiously, I then opened the door and gave him a weak smile. He wasn't fooled and grabbed me to him in a warm embrace. "Come on, love, you look exhausted."

He had put a glass of water and my tablets next to the bed for me. Shakily I picked up the glass ad swallowed the pills, before he gently pulled the covers up over me.

"Are you coming to bed with me?" I asked, ducking my head embarrassed.

"Of course I am," he replied. Quickly, he stripped off the jeans and t-shirts and then climbed into the bed beside me. I hadn't realised I had placed myself right at the edge of the bed until he fixed me with his gaze and patted the bed beside him. I scooted over and he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips. "Sleep tight, my love."

And being held in his arms I soon drifted into a welcome and dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

EPOV

I looked down at the mass of chocolate hair that cascaded across my chest and sighed contentedly, as I ran my fingers gently through it. She didn't stir though, just snuggled in deeper against me, which brought a smile to my lips. It was with some satisfaction that I realised that she loved me and more importantly that she trusted me, implicitly. Gently I dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and my thoughts wandered to my twin almost against my will. Her ready smile, her casual indifference to the looks she got from the boys in class from the age of twelve, her confidence, her wicked sense of humour and then inevitably the day her whole world crashed down when she was diagnosed with leukaemia. I remembered being there in Dad's office at the hospital, sitting beside her, holding her hand as Dad was forced to deliver the news that she was ill; seriously ill. And I remembered Lily sitting bolt upright, not a glimmer of a tear in her eyes, though Mom gasped and a sob escaped her lips and my eyes teared up instantly.

"How long?" was all she said.

"I don't understand," said Dad.

"How long have I got?"

And the answer, a small number of months. By the time those months had passed, she was already gone, entered into eternal sleep, leaving us to grieve and miss her. God how I missed her. That familiar ache in my heart throbbed and then Bella's eyes flickered open and she was looking up at me.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

"Of course," I said, giving her a small smile. She reached up a hand to my face and I realised that my cheeks were wet with tears.

"Who was Lily?" she asked, suddenly and I stared at her, my mouth dropping open a little. Had she read my mind? "You said her name just then."

I must have been dozing. I sighed.

"She was my sister; my twin sister," I replied, eventually and then I found myself telling her everything. Telling her about Lily and when we were at school, telling her about the day she was diagnosed and going through the whole story of being in the hospital and then how the story ended, with my dad performing a new procedure on her and her dying on the operating table. And when I was finished, Bella had tears streaming down her face and suddenly she grabbed me, pulling me close to her. It was only as she held me that I realised that I was sobbing. When I was calm again I went to pull away from her, embarrassed, but she held onto me all the tighter.

"Don't pull away from me, Edward," she said, softly. "I'm here and I won't go anywhere. I am so sorry about your sister and I am sorry for your loss. Your poor father."

I stiffened slightly and she sighed, bringing her lips to touch mine, gently.

"That's why you are so short with him, isn't it?"

I nodded, without speaking and she sighed, before bringing her lips to mine again in the gentlest of touches.

"You know what, Edward? You have been through absolute hell and your parents should have been there for you. I can understand why you are so angry with them still." She paused, sitting up and looking across at me suddenly, her eyes filled with compassion. "But, they had lost their daughter and I cannot imagine how horrendous it must have been for your father to have not only had a patient die on his operating table but also for that patient to be his daughter." Again I tried to pull away from her, but she held me fast, surprising me with her strength. "You need to stop running, Edward and stop hiding from the way you feel. And most importantly, you need to forgive your parents and forgive yourself."

I was silent for a long time, a whole host of emotions flooding through me, anger, hurt, grief and then when I looked down at her expression an overwhelming sense of love. She squeezed my hands.

"I'm not going to tell you to do it for Lily, Edward. But I am going to tell you to do it for yourself and for your family."

And then she got up, kissed me again and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard water running and closed my eyes, knowing that every word Bella said was true.

XXX

Bella was sitting at the table when I finally emerged from the bedroom some time later, a jug of orange juice in front of her and two glasses. She poured me a glass and handed it to me, but I shook my head.

"I need coffee," I growled. She just nodded and went to stand, but winced, bringing a hand to her side. "Have you had your tablets?"

"Not yet," she said, quietly. For some reason this made me angry.

"For fuck's sake, Bella, one thing that you need to do to take care of yourself..."

"Don't do this, Edward," she said, giving me a hurt look.

"Do what?" I snarled.

"Start shouting and swearing. Because I won't put up with it. Ok?"

"Fine," I snapped, slamming down the glass she had given me and going across to the coffee maker. When I turned round, she had disappeared through to the bedroom I guessed to fetch her pills. And I felt like a total shit again; shouting and ranting just because she had given me some home truths. So I got to work on what I did best; cooking up a breakfast for the two of us. Jasper impressed me with the way he stocked the kitchens, but I guessed Mom or Alice might have helped him out a bit. I found everything I needed to make some blueberry muffins; Bella had once said they were her favourite and I had stored away that bit of information. By the time she emerged, the muffins were baking in the oven and her face lit up at the aroma.

"Mmm, that smells really good," she said, crossing the room to place her arms around my waist. Something I realised I loved about her; I could be moody and angry with her and she just moved on from it, but still...

"I'm sorry for being so nasty with you earlier," I said, turning to face her. She leaned up and kissed my lips.

"It's ok, I understand. You really opened up this morning; I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I think," I said, giving her a small smile, before leaning down to kiss her. "I love you, Bella."

She giggled and then kissed me back.

"Love you too," she said.

I checked the oven and then took our muffins out. Bella's face lit up and she reached out to grab one of the hot muffins, as I laughed and lightly slapped her hand away.

"Oh," she grumbled. "Come on Edward! They smell amazing! And they're my favourite!"

"And they just came out of the oven so will burn your mouth off if you try eating them now. Wait five minutes for them to cool down. I never knew you were so impatient!"

"Only when it comes to muffins," she replied, with a big grin. It was so long since I had seen her smile that I automatically smiled back at her. Just then the phone rang and I sighed, picking it up.

"Jasper," I said.

"Edward, I need to speak to Bella," he said.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, not as such, but I figure now might be the time for her to tell me what happened the afternoon she was shot. Your dad wouldn't let me near her at the hospital; he was worried about her stress levels but now that you are safely away it might be easier for her to talk."

"Ok," I said. "Bella, it's Jasper." Her face whitened slightly, but she took the phone in her tremulous hand.

"Jasper, hi," she said. She went quiet, obviously listening to what he was saying. "It... it's all kind of a blur... yes I did see him. I know I told Edward I needed to talk to you... But... I know I'm not being very helpful... I'm sorry..." She paused again, listening intently to him, her face creased and then she ran a hand through her hair. "I was walking in the garden and it was raining really hard; it was hard to see to be honest and I might have been mistaken... I don't want to go and accuse the wrong person... I guess so..." She paused in what she was saying and glanced up at me, her eyes worried. "It... it was Mike... Mike Newton..."

I stared, open mouthed as his name left her lips and she started to shake, violently. Taking the phone from her, as she started to sob, I spoke quickly.

"Jasper, it's Edward. I'll have to go."

"Is she ok?" he asked, concerned.

"She will be. Call me when you have any news." I was distracted by the sight of Bella who had taken herself back to the table, collapsing into a chair, her head buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed bitterly. I hung up and crossed the room swiftly, folding her into my arms. Now was not the time to question her; I needed to hold her, comfort her. There would be time for questions and talking later.

XXX

"Drink this," I said, quietly, when she was calm, handing her a steaming cup of coffee. She took it from me gratefully, wrapping her hands round the mug and sighing.

"Thanks."

I sat down beside her and watched her for a moment as she sipped the scalding drink. She met my gaze and sighed.

"Bella, did you see him?" I asked. "I mean see him clearly?" Mike was a jerk, but I wasn't sure even I could believe he was responsible for all of this.

"It was raining hard," she said eventually. "B... but it was definitely him. He spoke as well. I recognised his voice."

"So why have you waited until now to say?" Frustration made my tone slightly harsher than I had intended and she glanced away from me.

"I... I don't know, Edward. I was frightened... and then when I was in hospital, Carlisle said I needed to relax. The morphine made it hard to think straight and I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it all..."

"But you're sure now?" I said. She nodded and sighed.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I guess it should have been obvious from the start," she said, quietly. "I've been a real idiot, Edward. I ignored all the signs; signs that I should have recognised."

"Like what?" I asked, slightly incredulous that she seemed to be blaming herself. Bella's eyes misted over, as she seemed to become deep in thought.

"He always calls you Chef. And whenever he mentioned you, he referred to you as 'the chef'. The photos and everything he had of Mom. It was obvious that I was being followed by someone who knew me inside out; knew my family. So it had to be someone who had known me from childhood I suppose... but I didn't want to think that. I didn't want to think it was someone I knew to be honest."

She sighed deeply and then looked directly at me.

"That night we played Truth or Dare... he was so aggressive. I'd never seen him like that before. And when you kissed me; I don't know there was something about the way he was watching us. Even that night when we were all in the club, when I was injured, he was acting weird. Insisting I dance with him and Jess, even though it was obvious she would probably have preferred I didn't. And there was the night he walked me home..."

"He walked you home?" I repeated, with disbelief, as it occurred to me just how close she might have come to being hurt or worse... But I couldn't think about that. She nodded, biting her lip.

"He came out of work behind me one night and walked me home. He was being really weird though; made me a bit uncomfortable."

"In what way?"

"I don't know; he kind of invaded my personal space a bit, fiddling with my hood and leaning in a bit too close... I thought he was going to try and kiss me at one point. Even mentioned Jessica to get him to stop. And I remember he looked really pissed when I mentioned her. But I tried not to think about it... Oh Edward, I'm such an idiot. If I had spoken up sooner, no one would have got hurt..."

I was silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. This was hard; really hard, because in some ways she was right. But then Bella being Bella would not have wanted to believe the worst of someone she considered a friend, let alone a friend from her childhood. She had grown up with Newton. She glanced across at me, nervously.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," she said, suddenly and I blinked.

"Sorry? What for?" I asked.

"Everything," she said, but I heard the sob in her voice.

"Hey," I said, drawing her close to me and dropping a kiss on her head. "None of that, Isabella. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's that jerk Mike that needs to be sorry, not you."

And then the phone rang again. I got up, answering it.

"Edward, I need you to pack, quickly and get the hell out of there. There is a car filled with fuel in the garage. It's a Ford GT and will get you away quickly. Follow the map programmed into the SAT NAV; it will take you to Tania and Rob, where you will be posing as the honeymoon couple. I'm sorry I couldn't give you any longer, but Mike Newton has disappeared. You need to be on the move. When you meet Tania and Rob they will do the driving and you will pose as the honeymooning couples, doing a road tour together. I have put disguises in a case in the bedroom. Change into one of them now; it doesn't matter which."

I hung up and rushed Bella through to the bedroom to change. When we emerged, I was dressed in a business suit, dark grey with a pale blue shirt, opened at the collar. Bella was wearing a blonde bobbed wig and a navy blue dress with a cream jacket and matching shoes. I took her hand and squeezed it; she was white as a sheet and her other hand strayed to her side.

"Did you take your painkillers?"

"Yes," she murmured. I went to speak but then stopped; she didn't look like she wanted a lot of words, so I just squeezed her hand softly.

We got into the car and I sped away, once again following the SAT NAV to our next destination, wherever that might be.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Mmm, that smells really good," I said, crossing the room to place my arms around his waist. I had decided while I was in the shower that it wasn't worth holding his grouchy mood earlier against him; he had been so upset that morning when he talked about his twin that my heard ached for him.

"I'm sorry for being so nasty with you earlier," he said, turning to face me. I leaned up and kissed his lips. The last thing I expected from him was an apology.

"It's ok, I understand. You really opened up this morning; I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I think," he said, giving me a crooked smile, before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you, Bella."

I giggled and then kissed him back; I don't think I will ever tire of hearing him telling me that he loves me.

"Love you too," I said.

He grinned and went to check the oven and then took our muffins out. I love muffins and I reached out to grab one of the hot cakes, as he laughed and lightly slapped my hand away.

"Oh," I grumbled, pretending to rub my hand. "Come on Edward! They smell amazing! And they're my favourite!"

"And they just came out of the oven so will burn your mouth off if you try eating them now. Wait five minutes for them to cool down," he said, sternly. "I never knew you were so impatient!"

"Only when it comes to muffins," I replied, with a big grin. He gave me an indulgent smile as he put them onto a cooling rack. Just then the phone rang and he sighed, picking it up.

"Jasper," he said. He paused to listen to Jasper. "Why? Has something happened?"

I stiffened, staring across at him.

"Ok," he said. "Bella, its Jasper." I took the phone from him, my hand shaking.

"Jasper, hi," I said.

"Bella, I need you to tell me about the day you were shot. I'm sorry to do this now, like this, but I thought you might find it easier over the phone away from here."

"It... it's all kind of a blur..."

"Did you see who did it though? You told Edward at the hospital you wanted to speak to me..."

"Yes I did see him. I know I told Edward I needed to talk to you... But... I know I'm not being very helpful... I'm sorry..." I paused again, listening intently to him, and then I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's ok, Bella, just take your time," he said, soothingly.

"I was walking in the garden and it was raining really hard; it was hard to see to be honest and I might have been mistaken... I don't want to go and accuse the wrong person... I guess so..." I paused and glanced up at Edward, fearing his reaction. "It... it was Mike... Mike Newton..."

He stared, open mouthed as his name left my lips and I started to shake, violently. As I started to sob, Edward took the phone from me, which was just as well because my hand was shaking so much I couldn't hold the receiver.

"Jasper, its Edward. I'll have to go... She will be. Call me when you have any news." I stumbled back to the table, collapsing into a chair, then buried my head in my hands, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed bitterly. Edward hung up and crossed the room swiftly, folding me into his arms. I was grateful just to be held and to not have to speak for now.

XXX

"Drink this," he said, quietly, when I was calm, handing me a steaming cup of coffee. I took it from him gratefully, wrapping my cold hands round the mug and sighing.

"Thanks."

He sat down beside me and watched me for a moment as I sipped the scalding drink. I met his gaze and sighed.

"Bella, did you see him?" he asked. "I mean see him clearly?" I could hear the note of disbelief in his tone and it made me nervous. If he didn't believe me, who would?

"It was raining hard," I said eventually. "B... but it was definitely him. He spoke as well. I recognised his voice."

"So why have you waited until now to say?" He sounded angry and I flinched at his tone of voice.

"I... I don't know, Edward. I was frightened... and then when I was in hospital, Carlisle said I needed to relax. The morphine made it hard to think straight and I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it all..."

"But you're sure now?" he said. I nodded and sighed; he didn't sound like he was convinced.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I guess it should have been obvious from the start," I said, quietly; I was upset with myself as much as anything. "I've been a real idiot, Edward. I ignored all the signs; signs that I should have recognised."

"Like what?" he asked, still with that hard edge to his voice. I cast my mind back.

"He always calls you Chef. And whenever he mentioned you, he referred to you as 'the chef'. The photos and everything he had of Mom. It was obvious that I was being followed by someone who knew me inside out; knew my family. So it had to be someone who had known me from childhood I suppose... but I didn't want to think that. I didn't want to think it was someone I knew to be honest."

I sighed deeply and then looked directly at him.

"That night we played Truth or Dare... he was so aggressive. I'd never seen him like that before. And when you kissed me; I don't know there was something about the way he was watching us. Even that night when we were all in the club, when I was injured, he was acting weird. Insisting I dance with him and Jess, even though it was obvious she would probably have preferred I didn't. And there was the night he walked me home..."

"He walked you home?" he repeated, angrily. I nodded, biting my lip.

"He came out of work behind me one night and walked me home. He was being really weird though; made me a bit uncomfortable."

"In what way?"

"I don't know; he kind of invaded my personal space a bit, fiddling with my hood and leaning in a bit too close... I thought he was going to try and kiss me at one point. Even mentioned Jessica to get him to stop. And I remember he looked really pissed when I mentioned her. But I tried not to think about it... Oh Edward, I'm such an idiot. If I had spoken up sooner, no one would have got hurt..."

He was silent for a moment, a scowl marring his features. He looked so angry, so upset with me and I felt a tremor of trepidation. I glanced across at him, nervously.

"I'm really sorry, Edward," I said, suddenly and he blinked.

"Sorry? What for?" he asked, sounding bemused.

"Everything," I said, my voice catching on a sob.

"Hey," he said, drawing me close to him and dropping a kiss on my head. "None of that, Isabella. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's that jerk Mike that needs to be sorry, not you."

I sort of smiled at him calling me Isabella and then the phone rang again. He got up, answering it. I could just make out the sound of Jasper's voice over the phone; his urgent tone of voice and felt myself starting to tremble, nervously.

He hung up and rushed me through to the bedroom to change. When we emerged, he was dressed in a business suit, dark grey with a pale blue shirt, opened at the collar. In any other circumstances I would have been delighted with just how gorgeous he looked in a suit. I was wearing a blonde bobbed wig and a navy blue dress with a cream jacket and matching shoes. He took my hand and squeezed it; I was terrified and couldn't help my hand straying to my side, to the scar left from the bullet.

"Did you take your painkillers?" he asked.

"Yes," I murmured, hoping he wouldn't give me another lecture about taking my tablets and then he squeezed my hand softly.

We got into the car and he sped away, once again following the SAT NAV to our next destination, wherever that might be.

XXX

As we pulled up I glanced to the left and saw that we were on the coast, the sea sparkling below us in shades of sapphire, indigo and green.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said Edward, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Since he heard me say that it was Mike who had been stalking me; who had shot me, he had been a little distant and I feared he was disappointed in me for not speaking up sooner. Sometimes I wished I could read his mind; it would make life so much easier.

"Yes," I murmured, softly.

"Are you ok? You are very quiet, Bella," he said, glancing across at me. I nodded my head.

"Fine," I whispered, fighting back the tears that threatened. Edward sighed.

"Talk to me, Bella."

"Are you angry with me?" I asked. His brow creased.

"Why would I be angry with you?" he said, but his tone of voice gave nothing away.

"For saying that it's Mike that has been doing this," I said, softly.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, a little shortly. I ducked my head and glanced towards the sea. He sighed again. "Bella, I'm not angry; at least not with you. I'm angry with that asshole for what he has done to you and what he did to Jess and that other girl. He's a total psycho and he has hurt so many people. This is not your fault; most likely if it had not been you it might have been someone else. You do not deserve all of this, love."

His words helped me to relax a little and I found the courage to look across at him as he suddenly reached across and squeezed my leg, reassuringly.

"Bella, I am with you all the way, you know that, don't you? We are going to be together forever... if that's what you want?"

"Oh Edward," I breathed, softly. "That is all I want."

"Good," he said, with a crooked smile. "Because that is something I can give you without hesitation."

We resumed our silence, but it was companionable now; not awkward and he kept his hand on my leg, massaging gently. Finally we pulled up outside the gates of a villa and they slowly opened for us. I glanced over my shoulder, watching as they closed behind the car and felt a strong sense of imprisonment, but then I looked at Edward and the feeling flew away. If I was going to be imprisoned there were worst people to be stuck with.

He pulled up beside the front door and a couple stood there, waving enthusiastically as we pulled up.

"Tony, Marie, welcome!" said the man, who was tall with dark brown hair. The woman at his side was blonde and very pretty and she immediately grabbed me in a hug as I got out of the car, inadvertently making me wince, as the hug was a little too tight.

"Sorry," she whispered into my ear.

They led us into the villa, showing us into the living room, where we collapsed onto the sofa, our fingers entwined, as Rob went to make coffee for us. They had given us names we would easily respond to, taking our middle names; Mike might have an idea what mine was, but he wouldn't know Edward's.

"We won't need to go out in public all that much," said Tania. "Rob and I can get provisions if we need them. We will stay here for approximately a week, by which time I am hoping the need for us to be here will have been eliminated... But anyway, onto more positive things. Your bedroom has the most beautiful sea view and the rooms are all air conditioned. The en-suite is fabulous; you have a Jacuzzi bath and even the shower has jets in it. You're going to love it here, honestly!"

"Well if you don't mind we might have these and then head off to our room," said Edward and I shot him a grateful look; we had been on the road for about seven hours to get here and I was exhausted.

"Sure thing; after all that's what's expected of honeymooners," said Tania, with a smile. I wasn't really sure what to make of her and was sort of relieved when we were alone inside the large bedroom. Edward pulled me to him and dropped his head on my shoulder.

"God Jasper had better catch that son of a bitch fast. I think more than a week with those two might drive me insane." And he laughed, making me giggle too. He paused and then looked at me. "Your stitches are gone, right?"

"Right," I agreed, with a confused look.

"Excellent. How about a bath?"

"That would be nice," I said, with a smile. Edward held me at arm's length, looking deep into my eyes.

"I kind of thought we could share?" he said. I felt heat flame my cheeks and he smiled. "Only if you want to, Bella. I won't put any pressure on you."

"I... I do want to," I said, eventually; the thought of seeing Edward in the bath was pretty much a no-brainer in terms of if it was something I wanted to experience or not. But the thought of _him_ seeing me was another matter altogether.

"Excellent," he said, but I pulled him back.

"But... don't look at me, ok?"

"Don't look at you?" he repeated, confused. I ducked my head; sure my cheeks must be crimson by now.

"Just with the scar and everything," I mumbled. Edward placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"I don't give a flying fuck about any scars, Isabella," he said, firmly. "And you shouldn't either. If I told you not to look at me would you keep your eyes shut?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the thought and he nodded, a little smugly.

"Point proven. Now, shall we?"

And he led me into the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Water rushed from the dual tap, steaming in the large, double ended tub. There were black headrests side by side at one end of the bath and little silver jets all the way around it, smoothed into the white enamel. Edward had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to swirl the water around, as he added a little oil into the water, the scent of chamomile filling the air. Just the smell of this was soothing and I felt myself start to relax a little. While Edward took care of the bath, I had stripped in the bedroom, pulling a white robe around myself. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering to the scar on my side and rebuked myself for being ridiculous. It wasn't even that big a scar, but I guess my feelings had more to do with how it got there than what it looked like.

Leaning on the doorframe, I watched him unobserved for a moment, enjoying the sight of his strong forearms revealed below his rolled up sleeves; his mess of bronze hair falling over his face as he leaned down to the bathtub. And then he looked up, his emerald green eyes sparkling as he met my gaze.

"Nearly ready, love," he said, softly.

"Good," I said, equally softly. He looked at me and something in his gaze changed; his eyes suddenly hooded, as he turned off the tap and straightened. With the crook of his finger, he beckoned me to him and I crossed the room, stepping into his waiting arms. Slowly, he leaned down and brushed my lips with his in a chaste kiss reminiscent of the first one he ever gave me when we played that game of Truth or Dare. And then, with me still standing directly in front of him, he started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I chewed my lip a little nervously as he cast aside his shirt, revealing his torso. He gave me a slightly arrogant smile at the expression on my face and then unbuttoned his trouser button and unzipped the fly.

"You're sure about this?" he asked. I swallowed and then nodded, my eyes somehow fixed with his, as if he had hypnotised me somehow. "Say it, Isabella; tell me you are sure."

"I'm sure," I said, a little breathlessly. And then ,my eyes left his, following his hands as they pushed the trousers over his hips, revealing his toned stomach and the thin trail of bronze hair that led down to his boxers. "Are you sure?" I asked, suddenly.

"Oh yes, Isabella, I am very sure," he growled. And then he stepped forwards, pulling me up close to his chest. Slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on mine, he opened my robe so that we were standing chest to chest, flesh touching flesh for the first time. He slipped his hands inside my robe and caressed my waist, helping me to relax, as my own hands found his chest, resting there while I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

"We should get in the water before it gets cold," he breathed, softly. I nodded, feeling a flutter of nerves, as Edward slowly undid the knot on the cord of my gown and opened it up fully. He slid it down my arms and it pooled at my feet. Before I could cover myself with my hands, he deftly grabbed them in his and his eyes searched my face briefly before they dropped to my body. I squirmed as his gaze raked over my flesh.

"Isabella," he finally breathed. "You are beautiful; truly beautiful."

I looked down, blushing profusely and he chuckled, softly, before leading me to the bathtub and helping me climb into the water. I sank down with a contented sigh and watched through half-closed eyes as Edward slipped his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and turned away from me to pull them down. I couldn't help but watch as his smooth buttocks came into view and then I openly stared as he turned to face me. But Edward was unconcerned, he just grinned at me, before hopping into the tub and sinking into the water beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Now this is the life," he said, happily.

I looked across at him a little shyly, seeing that his eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed. In fact, he looked the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

"You are staring at me, Isabella," he said, suddenly, making me jump. His eyes were still closed.

"Sorry," I said and he smiled, though still kept his eyes closed.

"Don't be. I don't mind you looking at me."

"You look very relaxed," I commented. His smile widened slightly and then he opened his eyes, turning his head to look at me.

"I guess I needed to talk about Lily sometime," he said, eventually and I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but then he smiled again. "I've never talked about her like that before, not since she... well you know. Thank you."

He said it simply and I felt a lump rise in my throat as I was overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're welcome," I said, eventually. He leaned across and kissed my mouth, but this time there was nothing chaste about his kiss. Suddenly he sat up, manoeuvring me into the middle of the bath and then he climbed on top of me, splashing water about us before resuming his kiss and as it deepened, I parted my lips, granting his tongue access. He carried on kissing me and then suddenly I felt his hand on my breast. I moaned softly against his lips and unconsciously pushed myself against him, as my hands moved and stroked down his back to his butt. He chuckled when I squeezed his cheeks with my hands and I smiled, before drawing him back for another kiss. His fingers found my nipple and gently pinched it, making me gasp. It seemed he wasn't unmoved himself, as I felt him growing harder. I shivered, partly in anticipation and partly because the water had cooled.

"Maybe we should relocate?" he said, huskily. I nodded and he got up with a cascade of water, grabbing a towel and pulling it around his waist, before he pulled another one from the towel rail and turned to help me out of the bath and wrapped me up, rubbing his hands along the fabric to help me dry off quickly. "Are you alright? You're not in pain?"

His sudden concern made me roll my eyes; I didn't want to think about medication and pain now. I had other things on my mind entirely.

"Isabella," he said, a note of warning in his tone.

"No, I'm not in pain," I said, quickly. He smiled at me and then started to dry himself, while I watched from the bed, where I had perched still wrapped in my towel. It amazed me how lacking in self-consciousness Edward was; but then I supposed he was so confident with everything as a rule that this was no different. But it was not arrogance, just quiet self-assurance, which made him all the more appealing. Once he was dry, he crossed the room and gently pushed me onto my back on the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. I giggled and then he surprised me by dropping his head to my chest, drawing my nipple between his teeth, making me gasp with a shock of pleasure. It was no great shock to discover that Edward was fairly dominant in his love making, but it didn't worry me. I liked him to take control, because he was so caring with it, taking care of my needs above his own. He barely allowed me to touch him, as he manipulated my body, taking me to the peak of pleasure with just his skilful hands. He ran a finger along my slit and looked me dead in the eyes. I bit my lip and nodded, giving him the permission he needed, as he slipped the same finger inside me, making me moan.

"Edward, can I touch you?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No, love. This is all about you."

And then I lost the will to argue. When I was close, he withdrew his fingers and smiled down at me.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned, as he pushed himself between my legs, sliding into me easily. Once we were joined I came quickly, crying out with pleasure. He carried on rocking into me until he peaked as well and then he remained on top of me, still inside me. While we were joined, he stroked my damp hair from my face and kissed me tenderly.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, softly.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied, before I sank into the welcome arms of sleep.

XXX

We were sat round the table in the cafeteria, where Leah was eating a burger as I picked at my salad, eying her meal a little jealously. Leah was much more physically active than me and burned calories before she had consumed them. Sam was watching me from across the table, his dark eyes slightly narrowed. We had had a massive row the night before, because I had worn jeans instead of a skirt on our date. He wanted me to wear the short black skirt with red t-shirt I had worn on our first date but it was freezing outside and so I had opted for navy skinny jeans with the same top instead. Needless to say he was not happy, but then recently I questioned if he was ever happy with anything I did.

"You ok, Bella?" I glanced up, distractedly, to see Mike looking across at me. His blue eyes were filled with concern and I forced a smile onto my face when Sam scowled at me, before adjusting his expression when Jake looked at him.

"Sure, I'm fine," I said, glancing at Sam, a little nervously.

"Good, because we really should get to our Math class," said Mike. "You ready?"

I gathered up my bag and paused to give Sam a kiss, before catching up with Mike. He smiled across at me, brightly.

"I don't know why you put up with him, Bells," he said. "Sam is a muscle bound meathead."

I found myself giggling, but stopped when Mike suddenly whirled round to look at me.

"Are you laughing at me, Isabella?" he asked. I shook my head, as he seemed to grow larger. His football strip morphed into a black hoodie and he glared down at me, his blue eyes glowing from behind a ski mask. "I told you to stay away from the chef, Isabella. I am not happy with you!"

"I'm sorry," I gasped. His hand was in his pocket, where I could see the shape of a gun hidden.

"I love you and yet you go off with the damned chef!" His voice was growing louder, so loud I needed to cover my ears and his hand was moving from his pocket. Any second and that gun would emerge. I tried to move, but my legs were like lead weights, stuck to the floor. Behind him I could see Sam, glaring at me.

"Help me, Sam!" I cried.

"I told you to wear the fucking skirt, bitch!" he snarled.

"Please, Sam," I begged, but he faded away until there was just me and Mike. My knees gave way beneath me and I sank to the floor. He loomed over me and withdrew the gun, stroking his hand along the barrel of it.

"You have made me angry, Isabella," he said, quietly.

"Don't make him angry, Bella." I looked up to see Jessica, clutching her stomach and as I watched, she brought her hands away to reveal a gaping hole in her body and her palms were slick with blood. I tried to cry out, but my voice was frozen in my throat.

"And now you must pay the price. I would have loved you forever," he said, quietly. And as he pointed the gun at me, my throat unlocked and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes and sat up with a gasp. Edward's arms came round me, holding me close to him. There was a knock at the door.

"Everything ok?" called Rob's voice.

"We're fine. B... Marie had a nightmare," replied Edward.

"Ok, night!" called Rob.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward, softly. He rubbed my arms. "Come on, sweetheart. Oh, Bella, you're trembling."

I couldn't reply; I was still overwhelmed with the terror of the dream. After a moment, when I still sat completely still, my eyes staring straight ahead, trembling, Edward pulled me onto his lap, cradling me against his chest, rubbing some heat back into my body. And then I came back to my senses and with a cry, I sank against him, sobbing, bitterly.

"Oh, my love," he murmured, kissing my hair. When I calmed down, I gulped and turned to face him.

"P... please will you get me a drink?" I asked.

"Jack Daniels?" he enquired and I shook my head, laughing.

"No, just water please," I replied. He smiled when I laughed, relieved I suppose that I was calm.

He got up and reappeared moments later with a glass of icy water. I sipped it as he stood by the bed, watching me through concerned eyes. He suddenly turned and when he came back to me, he was holding my sleeping tablets. I went to shake my head, but he raised an eyebrow.

"Just for once, do as you are told, Isabella. You need to sleep and I doubt you'll drift away naturally without these."

"Fine," I said, a little sulkily. I took them from him and swallowed them down, before scowling at him, but the expression of concern on his face forced my scowl away. He held his arms out to me and I gratefully accepted his embrace.

"Come on, love. You need to sleep," he said, kissing the top of my head and he led me to the bed, climbing in beside me and then pulling the covers over us. He pulled me to him and I fell asleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Merry Christmas everyone x**_

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

EPOV

Making love to Bella was just perfect. A smile curved my lips just thinking about it, as I watched her in the kitchen the following morning, chatting with Tania, sipping coffee. After the initial meeting, they seemed to be getting on quite well, though with Bella being Bella this came as no great shock. She could make a friend of anyone. Rob had gone into town to fetch provisions and so Tania and Bella were sharing a pot of coffee while they waited for him to come back. It was nice to see her so relaxed; sharing some story about the bistro from the looks of it. And a story that featured me.

"Isabella, must you share such stories?" I said, in a mock stern voice. She giggled.

"Of course, Edward," she said, her eyes shining. "Because those are the best stories."

"Tony," corrected Tania and Bella laughed. She was very relaxed today and my heart lightened at the sight of it.

"Provisions!" called Rob, as he appeared in the doorway, carrying a couple of large paper bags.

"Excellent," I said, taking them from him. I searched through and withdrew eggs, mushrooms, peppers and ham. "I'll make us some omelettes."

I got to work straight away while Rob unpacked the other provisions beside me.

"She looks better today," he commented.

"A lot better," I replied. "It's nice to see a bit of colour back in her cheeks." I paused and then moved closer to him, out of the earshot of the others. "Have you heard from Jasper?"

Rob glanced at me and then shook his head.

"Contact will be this evening," he said, quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Bella, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled down at her, dropping a light kiss on the top of her head. Rob moved away, giving us some space.

"I hope you're hungry," I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"I worked up an appetite last night," she replied, making me laugh, startled, as she gave me a coy look. She pinched a piece of pepper, as I slapped her hand away and giggled, popping it into her mouth. I shook my head at her.

"Don't get in the habit of pinching food I am preparing," I growled. She smiled, broadly.

"I think it'll make cooking a whole new experience for you," she replied, cheekily. "You'll never know what ingredients you have left; it'll make you more creative."

"More creative?" I echoed, raising an eyebrow at her, but I had to admit, I liked this side of her; playful, mischievous and even a little naughty.

"Well, yes. You must get bored doing the same thing all the time..." She paused as I turned to face her, pasting a mock scowl on my face.

"Doing the same thing all the time?" I managed to put a little menace into my voice and she looked at me, a little nervously at first, biting her lip, but then she giggled.

"Yes. The same thing all the time... you could be more creative, like maybe add some burnt bits... or..."

I moved towards her stealthily and she backed away into the counter.

"Excuse us," I said to Rob and Tania, who glanced up from the kitchen table in time to see me scoop Bella up and throw her over my shoulder, as she squealed. I carried her up the stairs to our bedroom, as she pounded her fists into my back, lightly, trying to escape and then I very gently placed her on her back on the bed. She lay there looking up at me, her eyes dancing with merriment.

"Now then, Isabella, burnt bits in my cooking? Boring meals? Be more creative?" I said, quietly. She stared at me from the bed and then giggled again as I climbed on top of her, pinning her beneath me. "You know that I am a professional chef? And that I take my work very seriously?"

"Yes, chef," she giggled and I ran my hands down her sides, looking her straight in the eye.

"You know I will need to issue a severe warning for these transgressions, Isabella," I said.

"I'm counting on it, she replied, grabbing my head and pulling me down to kiss her lips.

XXX

"Tony? Marie?" The voice from outside the door startled me into wakefulness and I got up quietly, not wanting to disturb Bella, pulling my jeans up and fastening them as I crossed to the door.

"Rob? Is everything ok?" I asked, opening the door to reveal his worried face. Rob shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he said. I glanced back at Bella and then closed the door softly behind me.

"What is it?" My heart was thumping inside of me suddenly, hard.

"They have arrested Mike Newton," he said, eventually.

"Well that's good news isn't it?" I said. "You had me worried there for a minute..."

"Edward, there's more to it than that... he wasn't working alone. He won't tell us who the other guy is, but one thing he did say..."

"What?" I asked, impatiently.

"He's ex-military police whoever he is and it was him that set up a lot of the stuff that happened to Bella, like the surveillance, the fire and finding where she was each time. We have reason to believe that he is involved as deep as Mike, though he didn't do the stabbings. Mike has admitted to stabbing both girls ad he has admitted to sending threatening texts and letters to Bella."

"Fucking bastard!" I growled.

Rob nodded his agreement and then sighed.

"Edward, this cover isn't going to work. And the safe houses won't work either. Jasper said we only have one option left and you're not going to like it."

"Go on," I said.

"Jasper wants to lift the two of you out of the country altogether and take you to a military safe house. They're pretty grim places to be, one room, no windows and a heck of a lot of security in place. It will basically be like a prison, but it's the only way we can be certain of keeping you alive. I'm sorry, Edward."

I sighed deeply, knowing that Jasper had worked hard to avoid this, but I would do whatever it took to keep Bella safe, whatever it meant to me.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Now," he replied, apologetically. "Get a shower and pack. The helicopter will be here within the hour."

XXX

All the laughter and fun of just hours ago seemed to have disappeared in a flash as Bella sat beside me in the armoured vehicle, her hand clasping mine tightly, her face white. The vehicle entered a tunnel and then a military unit. The door opened and we stepped out to be escorted to a narrow entrance. Bella stared about her as a heavy metal door closed behind us and she started to sob bitterly. With a sigh I turned her to face me, holding her tight against my chest.

"Fucking bastard!" She suddenly screamed, moving away from me, her face white with fury. "What the fuck did I ever do to him? To anyone? What have I done to deserve this? Stuck in a fucking prison cell while he walks free! Why are the military even involved? I would rather be dead than stuck here, Edward! I'd rather be dead!" And she started to sob again, gut wrenching cries. I stared at her for a moment, unsure what to say, because she was right.

"They're involved because someone from the military has been involved in this, Bella. They have to work out why..."

"And we just have to sit back and wait in this hell hole?" she replied, bitterly, in between sobs. I looked around. Again, she was right. There was a bed settee in the middle of the room, a table with two chairs and a small kitchenette. There was no TV or radio even. A door at the back of the room led into a small shower room with a basic shower, toilet and sink.

"At least we're together," I said, softly.

"Don't you see? That just makes it worse! Because I've dragged you down with me! I hate him, Edward. I hate him so much!" And then she rushed into the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. I heard water running and sighed, as I opened up the sofa, making up the bed before I went to see what provisions we had in the kitchen. It was all pretty basic; tinned and dried stuff in the main. Enough to last a month at least I estimated. God I hoped they found Mike's accomplice and found him fast. Bella and I might both go insane if they didn't.

"Bella," I said, softly tapping on the door when she still hadn't emerged after an hour. "Come on, love, open the door. I've made us some pasta. You might feel better when we've eaten..." The door opened with a creak and she appeared, her face red, her eyes swollen from weeping. I sighed and pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said, quietly. "It just makes me so mad that we are being punished for what some jerk has done! It's not our fault and yet we are the ones who have been put in a prison cell."

"Come and have some pasta. It's good, even if I do say so myself," I said, giving her a small smile. She followed me almost reluctantly and sat down at the table, resting her chin on her hand, but she did offer me a slight smile when I put the bowl of pasta in front of her. She pushed it around the dish but did eat some I was relieved to see. "There's one thing about it," I said, later, when we were laying side by side on the bed, my arm around her. "At least we get to spend a bit of time alone together."

"I guess," she said, sleepily and then we lay in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

XXX

The days passed incredibly slowly in that sealed room. We had no communication with anyone but one another and there was very little to do. There were a few books which Bella had started to read for something to do and of course I did the cooking, but that only killed maybe an hour a day. We took to sleeping a lot; neither of us felt particularly comfortable making love as we had no idea if there were cameras hidden in the room with us. I had no idea how much time had passed before we had an almighty row, but I guess it was inevitable being cooped up together as we were.

Anger, like molten lava ran through my veins; frustration at being cooped up in this steel cell. She wasn't helping. Waking in a foul mood, my usually sweet and friendly Bella was spoiling for a fight. Worst thing was I was more than happy to accommodate her.

"I'll fix my own breakfast," she said when I moved into the kitchen area. I just shrugged, made coffee and took it back to bed. She banged around in the kitchen, making my already aching head throb.

"Stop glaring at me," she muttered.

"Stop banging around then," I replied, as she slammed the cupboard door. Patience never was my strong point and I cursed.

"For fuck's sake, Isabella! You're only making fucking tea and toast! How much noise does that require?"

"Screw you," she muttered and I scowled, but let that one slide. She took her toast and tea to the table, slamming them down, making me wince again. She had her back to me so the glare I gave her had no effect. When she was done, she took the plate and cup through to the kitchen and dumped them on the side, before starting to walk away.

Now call me anal, but I'm a chef; I like my kitchen workspace to be clear, clean and hygienic. Watching her dump her things on the side without even bothering to wash them really got under my skin.

"You're not going to wash those?" I said, with a little more bite than I had intended. She paused, her hand on the door to the bathroom.

"Later," she replied, tensely. As she disappeared into the bathroom, I swore under my breath and then got up, washing her things and putting them away before wiping down the crumb covered worktop, muttering under my breath the whole time.

"I said I would do that later," came Bella's voice from behind me and I stiffened at her tone.

"Yeah well, now you don't need to bother," I replied, turning to face her. She was standing with her hands on her hips, a glare marring her beautiful face.

"You do know I'm not an invalid, don't you?" she said, suddenly. I decided not to answer her while she was being like this and so I walked round her to sit back on the bed. She followed me though. "You're going to sit there all day?"

"There's not much else to do," I replied, keeping the irritation from my voice barely.

"I'm sick of this!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I'm sick of being in this fucking cell! I feel like I've been put in prison for what that bastard has done. Mike has been caught; why can't they just let me go?"

"Because there is someone else involved; someone with a military background who appears to want you dead, Isabella," I snapped.

"I'd rather be dead than cooped up in here!"

"Stop being dramatic," I said, a touch derisively. It was hardly surprising that I angered her, but I didn't expect the glass she was holding to whirl through the air and smash on the wall just to the left of my head.

"Bella! What the fuck!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "Are you stupid? Or is it that you want to hurt me? Well fucking go ahead!" I spread my arms wide, inviting her to hit me if that would make her feel better.

"You're so full of yourself!" she suddenly screamed. "So fucking satisfied with yourself all the time! So happy that you've sorted everything out for me... this all worked out pretty well for you, didn't it? You get to have me all to yourself! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I snarled.

"Yes because that's what you think of me, isn't it? You think I'm a silly little girl who needs you to look after me. Well I don't! I can look after myself..."

"Yes because you were doing so well before I got involved, weren't you? Dropping out of school, leaving Rosalie, creeping around, all frightened..."

"I had every right to be frightened!" she snapped. And now she was interrupting me; I hated being interrupted at the best of times but when I was already on edge it just plain infuriated me.

"It's about damn time someone took control, Isabella. You were a fucking mess; you _are_ a fucking mess! Look at you, throwing fucking glasses around, shouting your damn mouth off... Do I need to remind you that I don't need to be here, that I am only here for you?"

"You don't need to remind me of anything, you fucking arrogant asshole!" she shouted back at me. "In fact, as it's so clear that you would rather not be here, just knock on the goddamn door and ask them to let you out! You don't have to stay here with me!"

"You're being an idiot..."

"An idiot? Great! Now you think I am an idiot!" And she rushed to the doorway and started pounding on it with her fists. "Come and get this fucking asshole out of here!"

I crossed the room swiftly, grabbing her wrists in my hands and pulling her away from the door.

"Stop making a show of yourself, Isabella!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" she yelled, yanking her hands back from me and then she stunned me by suddenly lashing out. As her closed fist connected with my jaw, I staggered back, bringing a hand to my mouth as I tasted blood. She went to move away from me, but I grabbed her arm, a little more tightly than I should have as it happened and she yelped, before covering her face. And that hurt, more than the blow to my face from the woman I loved had.

"Bella," I said, forcing my voice to be gentle. "Shit Bella, I would never hit you. Never!"

Tears stood out on her lashes and she brought a tremulous hand to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she sobbed and then I pulled her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry too, love. I said some horrible things. I guess it's being cooped up in here..."

But before I could say anything else, the door behind us suddenly opened and Jasper walked in.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

It was hard knowing what to do with ourselves; especially as there was nothing to do and I found myself growing increasingly irritated and frustrated, as well as an increasing feeling of uncomfortable guilt when I watched the man I loved driven to boredom. Edward had always been so active; he worked long hours in the kitchen and it was obvious from his physique that he worked out as well. And he loved his movies. I had taken all of that away from him and I hated how bad that made me feel; how selfish and helpless it made me feel. When I got up that morning I was in a foul mood, because I had not slept well the night before. So when Edward got up to go and make my breakfast, I stiffened.

"I'll fix my own breakfast," I said, a little more harshly than I had intended to. He just shrugged, made coffee and took it back to bed. He always seemed to be in the bed and it was irritating me. I banged around in the kitchen, making him glare at me.

"Stop glaring at me," I muttered.

"Stop banging around then," he replied. That just plain pissed me off and I deliberately slammed the cupboard door as hard as I could.

"For fuck's sake, Isabella! You're only making fucking tea and toast! How much noise does that require?" he growled.

"Screw you," I muttered taking my toast and tea to the table, slamming them down, as I turned my back to him, but I felt his eyes on me, making me uncomfortable. When I was done, I took the plate and cup through to the kitchen and dumped them on the side, before starting to walk away. I needed to get away from him, before I said or did anything I might regret.

"You're not going to wash those?" he snapped. I paused, my hand on the door to the bathroom.

"Later," I replied, tensely. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, seeing the dark shadows under my eyes, the whiteness of my face and I sighed deeply, all my old self-doubt creeping back; how was I even good enough for him? He could be with any woman he chose. What would make him choose me? Eventually, I headed back out and then stiffened when I saw Edward standing in the kitchen, putting my clean plate and cup away.

"I said I would do that later," I snapped.

"Yeah well, now you don't need to bother," he replied, turning to face me. I glared at him, furious suddenly that he had ignored me.

"You do know I'm not an invalid, don't you?" I said, suddenly. He ignored me; walking round me to sit back on the bed. I followed him though. "You're going to sit there all day?"

"There's not much else to do," he replied, his calm tone of voice making me so angry suddenly.

"I'm sick of this!" I exclaimed. "I'm sick of being in this fucking cell! I feel like I've been put in prison for what that bastard has done. Mike has been caught; why can't they just let me go?"

"Because there is someone else involved; someone with a military background who appears to want you dead, Isabella," he snapped.

"I'd rather be dead than cooped up in here!"

"Stop being dramatic," he said, a touch derisively. How dare he mock me? After everything I had been through and I had believed he supported me implicitly! I was so angry that the glass I was holding suddenly left my hand, flying through the air. I watched as it smashed on the wall behind him. Edward's face turned a shade of crimson that I had never seen before and he got to his feet, furiously.

"Bella! What the fuck!" he yelled. "Are you stupid? Or is it that you want to hurt me? Well fucking go ahead!" He spread his arms wide, inviting me to hit him and I seriously considered it for a moment.

"You're so full of yourself!" I screamed. "So fucking satisfied with yourself all the time! So happy that you've sorted everything out for me... this all worked out pretty well for you, didn't it? You get to have me all to yourself! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" he snarled.

"Yes because that's what you think of me, isn't it? You think I'm a silly little girl who needs you to look after me. Well I don't! I can look after myself..."

"Yes because you were doing so well before I got involved, weren't you? Dropping out of school, leaving Rosalie, creeping around, all frightened..."

"I had every right to be frightened!" I snapped, deliberately interrupting him, knowing how much that would annoy him.

"It's about damn time someone took control, Isabella. You were a fucking mess; you _are_ a fucking mess! Look at you, throwing fucking glasses around, shouting your damn mouth off... Do I need to remind you that I don't need to be here, that I am only here for you?"

"You don't need to remind me of anything, you fucking arrogant asshole!" I shouted back at him. "In fact, as it's so clear that you would rather not be here, just knock on the goddamn door and ask them to let you out! You don't have to stay here with me!"

"You're being an idiot..."

"An idiot? Great! Now you think I am an idiot!" Hurt, I rushed to the doorway and started pounding on it with my fists. "Come and get this fucking asshole out of here!"

He crossed the room swiftly, grabbing my wrists in his hands and pulling me away from the door. His grip was pretty tight and I fought him, furiously.

"Stop making a show of yourself, Isabella!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I yelled, yanking my hands back from him and then I stunned myself and him by suddenly lashing out. As my closed fist connected with his jaw, he staggered back, bringing a hand to his mouth. I went to move away from him, suddenly nervous, knowing I had gone too far, but he grabbed my arm, and it hurt; I yelped. The expression on his face frightened me and for a moment I really thought he would hit me back and I flinched, covering my face with my arm. His face dropped.

"Bella," he said, gently. "Shit Bella, I would never hit you. Never!"

Tears stood out on my lashes and I brought a tremulous hand to his mouth, seeing the blood there that I had caused to spill. And guilt accosted me; guilt and misery.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I sobbed and then he pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry too, love. I said some horrible things. I guess it's being cooped up in here..."

But before either of us could say anything else, the door behind us suddenly opened and Jasper walked in.

XXX

He looked from Edward's face to me and a wry smile crossed his face.

"Oh dear," he commented. Edward scowled at him.

"Do you have news?" he asked, making it very clear that he would not be discussing what had happened between him and me anytime soon.

"I most certainly do," he said, giving us a dazzling smile.

"Well?" said Edward, impatiently.

"You should probably get a cloth or something for your face," said Jasper.

"I'll get one," I said, hurrying through to the bathroom, my face flaming. I fetched a facecloth, dampening it with some water before I went back through to them. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I've had worse," he said, with a crooked smile. "Remember, I grew up with Emmett."

I felt my lips curve into an answering smile and when I had discarded the cloth in the wash basket, we both turned expectantly to Jasper, who had sat down at the table. Edward sat down in the chair opposite him, drawing me onto his lap.

"Bella, I told you a while back we were following a lead; do you remember?"

"Of course," I said.

"Well, I couldn't say too much because I didn't want to upset you unnecessarily, but it seems our suspicions have borne fruit. Bella, does the name Shauna Grey mean anything to you?"

I immediately stiffened.

"Yes. She was killed by some psycho years ago. My dad worked on the case. Why?"

"When they found Shauna's body, there was a man's body there too; correct?"

I nodded.

"They couldn't identify it," I said.

"Not then, but we have been able to. It would seem that the man who was shot with Shauna was not the stalker."

"How do you know?" I asked. "They never found the stalker..."

"We did," replied Jasper. He sighed deeply. "There were so many similarities between Shauna's case and yours that we had your dad dig out all his records of the case. When I started looking into it, it reminded me of another case that happened five years ago."

"Five years ago?"

"At first I thought it might have been a copycat but then I saw something in your dad's notes. It referred to a soldier who went missing in action about twenty years ago. He had been quite aggressive with some of the other members of his team and was on a warning apparently. Anyway, his belongings had been handed to his colleagues in the military police. Among them was a photo of Shauna Grey. I confirmed that with your dad. Turns out that wasn't the only photo he had. Bella, there were several photos of your mom in there too."

"Mom? Why would there be photos of Mom?"I asked, alarmed.

"This guy was obsessed with brunettes. Shauna wasn't the first girl he had been warned to stay away from. And turns out she wasn't the last either. The other man that was with Shauna when the police found her body wasn't the stalker. We have been able to identify him as Jack Taylor and he was a homeless man, with no family or friends; the perfect alibi for the man who had really killed Shauna."

"Who was he?" I asked.

"His name was Terry Snow."

I felt the blood drain from my face and stared at him.

"The name means something?"

"Yeah. Mom mentioned that she met him when she was travelling along the Pacific Coast, the year she met Dad. He was one of the gang apparently. She said he was a nice enough guy but a bit creepy..."

"Your mom's a good judge of character," said Jasper, quietly. Edwards arm tightened around my waist, as I drew in a sharp breath.

"Are Bella's parents safe?" he asked.

"They're fine and you will be too. We have caught Snow. He was at the house on the coast when our men detained him. We are in the process of questioning him and while he is incarcerated, you should be safe enough to return home."

"What about Mike?" said Edward.

"He's been charged and is awaiting trial. Bella, we will need you to testify I'm afraid..."

"I... I know," I said, softly.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll be with you," said Edward, quietly.

"You should go to Dad's, Edward. It'll be safe there and you can look after her until the trial."

"Has a date been set?"

"End of next week, at the earliest," replied Jasper. "If you'd like to pack, I'll get your transportation organised."

"Thank you," I murmured, but as Jasper disappeared out of the door, leaving us to pack, everything seemed to disappear in a haze of blankness. Months of letters, texts, stabbings and running and it seemed it might all soon be over. But hardest was that the people who had perpetrated this had been after not just me, but my Mom too. And now all I needed to know was how on earth Mike, who was obsessed with me, had come to meet Terry Snow, who had been obsessed with my mother and then Shauna Grey.

Edward suddenly brought a gentle hand to my face.

"Come on, love. We can get out of here now," he said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room we had been in for too long and into the armoured vehicle that would take us away from this place.

XXX

"Bella! Oh God, Bella, it is so good to see you!" My mom came flying out if Edward's parents' house and grabbed me in a tight hug as we emerged from the car. I hugged her back, surprised, but very pleased to see her.

"Renee, let her get inside," came Dad's voice, but when I looked at him I saw the expression of relief on his face. He gave me a much gentler hug and I turned to Edward.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward," I said. Mum automatically grabbed Edward in just as tight an embrace as she had given me and he sort of grunted a bit.

"You saved my daughter's life," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom!"

"Well he did," she said, stubbornly. Dad sighed and when she released Edward from her embrace, he reached out and shook Edward's hand.

"I appreciate what you have done for my daughter," he said, a little gruffly.

"Bella, Edward, would you like to come inside?" A woman appeared at the door who I assumed was Edward's mother and then I saw Carlisle, who stepped out. Edward's parents stood a little awkwardly as he approached the house and the obvious gulf between them became all the more apparent when I compared his interaction with his parents to mine; Mom and Dad were standing at either side of me, their arms around me, while Edward gave his mother a polite peck on the cheek and shook hands with his father formally.

"I'm sure the two of you would like to freshen up," said Esme, after she had given us all a drink. "I put you both in Edward's room; I hope that's ok?"

My dad raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"That's fine, thank you," I said. Edward took my hand and led me up to his bedroom. It was all done out in creams and browns, with a king size bed. There was nothing especially personal in the room, just a framed photo next to the bed of a girl. I crossed the room and picked it up. She had wavy bronze hair and startling green eyes, which were alight with laughter and mischief, as she looked towards the camera, a bright smile on her face.

"That's Lily," said Edward, quietly. I turned to him, with a smile.

"I guessed. She's beautiful."

"Yes she was," he replied. We were silent for a moment and then I put the photograph down and crossed the room to wrap my arms around him.

"It's so good to be in a real house again," I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Do you want a shower?" he said. "The bathroom is just through there."

"Great," I said. While Edward checked there were towels for me, I took my wash-bag out of my case and a change of clothes, which I laid out on the bed. Once I was showered, I wrapped a robe around me and headed back through to his room, but it was empty. I sighed and started to dress. I had my vest and jeans on when the door opened behind me and Edward came back inside. He froze, staring at me in horror.

"What is it?" I asked. He closed the door softly and then crossed the room, lifting my arm gently and placing his hand there, looking at it closely. "Edward what's wrong?"

"I am so sorry," he stammered, looking down at me.

"For what?" I looked at him puzzled and he turned me to face the mirror, removing his hand slowly from my arm as my eyes found our reflection. My arm was marked, the bruises the shape of his fingers. I met his troubled gaze in the mirror and sighed, before turning back to him and bringing my hand to his mouth, where his lip was still slightly swollen from the blow I had given him. "Edward, we had a fight. And to be fair I hit you on purpose; you didn't try to hurt me. Forget it. Things just got a bit claustrophobic in that room."

He bowed his head, still looking thoroughly ashamed of himself and I sighed again, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It was hard in there, Edward, because we were together twenty four seven and let's face it, we're both used to having our own space. And we couldn't even... well... you know..." I ducked my face, blushing and he met my gaze, quirking his eyebrow at me. "It was kinda frustrating to be stuck on my own with you and not be able to... you know?"

A slow smile spread across his face and then he leaned down so that he was looking directly into my eyes.

"I suppose we could remedy that?" he suggested. "If you want to that is..."

I didn't let him carry on though; I threw my arms round him and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

EPOV

"Bella! Oh God, Bella, it is so good to see you!" I watched as a woman came flying out of my parents' house and half smiled as I realised this must be Bella's mom. The resemblance was startling.

"Renee, let her get inside," came a man's voice, presumably Bella's father. He gave her a much gentler hug and she turned to me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward," she said. Her mom automatically grabbed me in a tight embrace and I grunted.

"You saved my daughter's life," she said.

"Mom!" said Bella, embarrassed.

"Well he did," she said, stubbornly. Charlie sighed and when she released me from her embrace, he reached out and shook my hand.

"I appreciate what you have done for my daughter," he said, a little gruffly.

"Bella, Edward, would you like to come inside?" My mother appeared at the door and then I saw Carlisle, step out. My parents stood a little awkwardly as I approached the house; I gave my mother a polite peck on the cheek and shook hands with my father formally. It cut me deep when I half turned to see Bella, smiling and relaxed between her parents, while I hardly knew where to place myself wih my parents; much less how to show them the affecton that I realised they deserved and that in my heart of hearts I wanted to give them.

"I'm sure the two of you would like to freshen up," said Mom, after she had given us all a drink. "I put you both in Edward's room; I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine, thank you," Bella said. I took her hand and led her up to my bedroom. It was all done out in creams and browns, with a king size bed. There was nothing especially personal in the room, just a framed photo next to the bed of Lily. I watched as Bella crossed the room and picked it up. It was my favourite picture of Lilly. It was taken a few months before she got sick, when we were at the park. I had a new camera and was sort of messing about with it, taking photos of her in various poses, as she giggled and hammed it up for me. That particular photo had been one of the last ones I took and she had been so happy. It was how I liked to remember her.

"That's Lily," I said, quietly. Bella turned to me, with a smile.

"I guessed. She's beautiful."

"Yes she was," I replied. We were silent for a moment and then she put the photograph down and crossed the room to wrap her arms around me.

"It's so good to be in a real house again," she said. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her; that was something I definitely agreed with.

"Do you want a shower?" I said. "The bathroom is just through there."

"Great," she said. I went through to the bathroom and checked it for towels and made sure there was a robe hanging on the back of the door. While Bella was showering, I went downstairs to speak to my dad, who was in his office.

"Dad," I said. Carlisle looked up and smiled at me; he always looked so pleased when I sought him out. I sighed, uncertain as always how to get round this awkwardness. "Have you heard from Jasper?"

"Not yet, son. As soon as he calls, I'll let you know. How's Bella doing?"

"She's fine. The wound healed up really well. Lucky I guess that there were no internal injuries as such."

"Bella is very strong, Edward and she has a lot to live for."

"I guess."

"Son, she has you and I've seen the way she looks at you..."

"Yeah well," I said, ducking my head, embarrassed. I really didn't want to get into this sort of conversation with Dad of all people. "Just let me know when Jazz phones."

"Of course."

I headed out of the office, feeling a little awkward. Conversations with dad always felt a little stunted; made me feel like a child again. Bella was getting dressed when I came back into the bedroom and I started to smile, but then I froze, staring at her in horror.

"What is it?" she asked. I closed the door softly and then crossed the room, lifting her arm gently and placing my hand there, looking at it closely. "Edward what's wrong?"

"I am so sorry," I stammered, looking down at her.

"For what?" She looked genuinely puzzled and I turned her to face the mirror, removing my hand slowly from her arm as her eyes found our reflection. Her arm was marked, the bruises the shape of my fingers. She met my troubled gaze in the mirror and sighed, before turning back to me and bringing her hand to my mouth, where my lip was still slightly swollen from the blow she had given me. "Edward, we had a fight. And to be fair I hit you on purpose; you didn't try to hurt me. Forget it. Things just got a bit claustrophobic in that room."

I bowed my head. Whatever she said, I had marked her, bruised her in anger. Bella sighed again and slipped her arms round my waist.

"It was hard in there, Edward, because we were together twenty four seven and let's face it, we're both used to having our own space. And we couldn't even... well... you know..." She ducked her face, blushing and I met my gaze, quirking my eyebrow at her. "It was kinda frustrating to be stuck on my own with you and not be able to... you know?"

A slow smile spread across my face and then I leaned down so that I was looking directly into her eyes.

"I suppose we could remedy that?" I suggested. "If you want to that is..."

She didn't let me carry on though; she threw her arms round me and kissed me. I kissed her back, my hands moving up and down her back, before coming to rest on her ass. She giggled against my lips and then slipped her hands down to my butt, squeezing it gently. Slowly, I backed her up to the bed and as she fell onto her back, I climbed on top of her, leaning down to kiss her lips, tenderly.

"I love you, Edward," she said suddenly. I gave her a quizzical look and she smiled, reaching a hand up to cup my face. "Mom was right, you did save me."

"Yes and then I went and hurt you," I started to say, but she placed a finger over my lips.

"You know what? I heard that make up sex is the best," she said, with a coy look in her eyes. I was so startled by her statement that I laughed out loud. She brought her hand to the back of my head, pulling me down to her again. "So quit talking and start making it up to me, Cullen."

"Whatever you say, Swan," I replied, before lowering my lips to claim hers in a warm kiss. She surprised me again by slipping her tongue into my mouth, as her hands continued to massage my back and my butt. Suddenly, she sat up and pushed me onto my back. I watched through half-closed eyes as she moved down my body and unbuttoned my jeans. She slipped her fingers into the waistband and slid them down my waist. I lifted up and watched her remove them completely. When her hands gripped my boxers and pulled them away too, my eyes widened a little, but then I relaxed, leaning back on the pillows, my eyes fixed on her as her hands deftly ran along the length of my shaft. A small moan escaped my lips and then she managed to shock me again as she lowered her mouth to me.

"Oh God, Bella," I groaned, as she raised her eyes to meet mine, but carried on running her tongue along me. "Bella, please, love, I'm so close." I could hear myself begging and she giggled softly, the vibrations not helping my situation any. I groaned and then as she released me from her mouth tipped us so that she was underneath me again. Two could play that game. Bella looked up at me through lust filled eyes and then I surprised her by pulling her to the edge of the bed, so that her feet were planted on the floor. Slipping onto my knees in front of her, I looked up as she shifted onto her elbows so that she could watch me.

"Edward..." she started to say, but her words were lost in a gasp as my fingers ran along her slit before opening her. When my tongue entered her she moaned softly and as I continued my ministrations she was soon writing in an agony of pleasure. "Please, Edward." I lifted my head and gave her a smouldering look.

"Yes, my love?"

"Want you... now..." she managed to squeak out, incoherently. I didn't need to hear anything else; I climbed back onto the bed and mounted her, slipping easily into her. We rocked together, urgently until we both came at the same time, burying our faces in one another's shoulders to muffle our cries. Afterwards, we lay side by side, my arm around her.

"You haven't been smoking as much," she suddenly said, looking up at me. I scowled, puzzled by her statement and then realised that what she said was true. While we were in the military compound I had had maybe three a day, generally when she was showering or in the bathroom because I knew that she hated me smoking.

"I smoke when I'm stressed," I replied.

"You weren't stressed being cooped up in the safe house?" She sounded incredulous and I grinned.

"Obviously not as much as you would think," I said.

"I never saw you smoke there," she commented.

"I waited for you to be out of the way," I replied, with a shrug. She glanced up at me.

"Do you think you could quit altogether?"

"Maybe. The thing is, Bella, I started smoking when I was fourteen. It's a habit; an addiction. I don't think I can just stop, as much as I might want to."

"Ok," she said, softly. When I glanced down at her, I saw that she looked very sleepy. As she dozed, I got up, heading into the bathroom to shower. When I came out, she was fast asleep. I crept from the room silently and headed down to the kitchen where my mom was getting out vegetables and meat to prepare dinner.

"I can do that," I offered. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I didn't think you'd want to," she replied. I smiled at her, a genuine warm smile and was gratified to see her face shine in a way it very rarely did these days when she looked at me.

"It would be great to cook in a real kitchen," I admitted and she nodded.

"We could do it together?" she offered, tentatively.

"I'd like that." And I meant it. She moved over and we stood side by side peeling and chopping the vegetables; potatoes, carrots, parsnips, turnips and cabbage. She moved to one side so that I could prepare the large chicken she had bought in for dinner. Her eyes remained on me as I basted it and then took out the ingredients for my own stuffing.

"So, Bella huh?" said Mom, suddenly, breaking the silence. I paused in what I was doing and glanced across at her before resuming stuffing the chicken.

"What about her?"

"Must be serious. You've done a heck of a lot for her. Have you thought about what the two of you will do when all of this is over?"

I was silent for a moment; in truth I hadn't considered that things might change between us when both the scumbags who had forced her into hiding were behind bars. And for a moment I felt panic wash through me, but then Mom smiled.

"I was thinking maybe the two of you might like to use the villa; go for a holiday?"

"That might be nice," I said. "What time do you want dinner ready for?"

"Seven," she replied. "I thought it would be nice to have a proper family meal as Bella's parents are here too. And they haven't seen her in a long time. They're lovely people."

"They'd have to be; Bella must get it from somewhere," I replied, with a shrug, putting the chicken in the oven.

"Edward," Mom said, suddenly, coming up behind me while I washed my hands. I turned to face her and she surprised me by putting her arms around me. "I'm very proud of you, son."

And my arms found their way around her, holding her close to me, enjoying the feeling of being held by my mother in a way that I hadn't since I was fourteen.

XXX

We sat down round the table, Bella next to me on one side and Mom on the other. The food was excellent, but the atmosphere round the table was a little strained. Jasper had phoned that afternoon to say the trial would be in a week's time; it had made all of us very tense. Bella's mom had been crying before they came down for dinner; I could tell by the redness of her eyes and the way Charlie was holding her hand, glancing at her every few minutes to check she was ok.

"That was a lovely meal," said Renee, suddenly.

"Edward's a fantastic chef," replied Bella, giving me a small smile.

"I had help," I replied, glancing at my mother, who smiled across at me.

Renee twisted her glass in her hand and then sighed, putting it down on the table.

"Bella, I feel like this is all my fault," she said.

"Mom," said Bella, but Renee carried on, quickly.

"If I had never met that idiot Terry Snow none of this would have happened. He was so creepy, so persistent, even back then when we were little more than kids. And he asked me out, but by then I had met your dad, so I turned him down. I thought that was the end of it, but then that poor girl Shauna Grey and... and..." She broke off and Charlie sighed, squeezing her hand.

"Renee, scum like that will always find a reason in their twisted minds. Bella doesn't need to think about any of that. She just needs to focus on getting through the trial; telling them exactly what happened. Justice will be served," he said.

"I hope so," whispered Renee.

"Jasper is very good at his job," said Dad, reassuringly. "And he has both culprits in custody..."

"Exactly," I said. "And Bella is stronger than you know; she'll testify and the pair of them will be put away for a long time."

"Shame we don't have the death penalty in this state," muttered Charlie and I wholeheartedly agreed, but couldn't say anything when I looked at Bella's drawn face. She was fighting to not break down, I knew and I reached across to squeeze her hand. She squeezed back, but I knew that this was going to be incredibly hard for her; for all of us.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

MIKE'S POINT OF VIEW

I guess there's not going to be many people out there want to hear my side of things. That scruffy haired cop certainly didn't seem too keen on hearing anything I had to say, but that's because there was no way I was going to drop Terry in it. The guy has been like a mentor to me since I was fifteen. And if I'm really honest; he sort of scares me a bit. He's not a tall man, about my height and quite slim built. He has these real pale eyes; sort of a creamy blue colour and they kind of freak me out too.

First time I met Terry was when we went to a diner in town; me, Jake, Sam and Bella... Bella was with Jake then and they were well into each other. I'd always liked Bella; she was friendly without being overtly flirty like some of the other girls at school. I knew I was a looker; without wanting to sound too vain I could pretty much have any girl I wanted, but with Bella it was different. She sort of let off this aura that you should have a bit of respect when you were around her. And I did, for a long time I did.

That day we were all sat in the diner, sipping milkshakes and chatting. She was telling some story about a class she had been in, doing a pretty accurate impression of Miss Sanders, the teacher and I guess I might have been ogling her a bit while she told it. There was something undeniably hot about a chick who could make me laugh. And then I looked up and saw this guy watching me. It made me uncomfortable at first, but when I went to get some fries, he was stood behind me in the queue.

"You're Michael Newton's boy?" he said, suddenly.

"Yeah," I said, suspiciously.

"Well let me shake you by the hand young man. I knew your dad. We were in the same squadron; served in the Middle East together. He was one helluva guy."

And with that he entered my life. We would meet up now and again, share stories about my dad, who had been killed in action when I was ten. I idolised my dad and meeting someone who had been a close friend of his was a way of getting close to Dad again. Terry asked me not to say anything to my mom, because he said it might upset her. I was gullible enough to believe him, so I never said anything.

One day when I met him for a coffee, he suddenly brought Bella into the conversation.

"So tell me, Michael, when are you going to ask that girl out?" he said.

"Which girl?"

"Isabella Swan," he replied.

"She's kinda dating my best buddy and I already have a girlfriend," I replied, which was true. Bella was with Jake and I had started seeing Lauren, one of her close friends. Terry rolled his eyes.

"The blonde?" he said, derisively. "I tell you, son, whoever said blondes are more fun never dated a brunette. Why settle for second best, Michael?"

Most of our conversations went that way, but Bella just seemed unattainable. I once tried to ask her out, after her and Jake finished. It was coming up to prom and I really wanted her to go with me. But she turned me down, saying she wouldn't be going anyway. God that made me so mad. I told Terry all about it and he validated my anger, asking me who the hell she thought she was to reject me; the most popular guy in school? Made me feel better at any rate, especially when I turned up with Lauren and we were voted Prom King and Queen.

As time passed, Bella got involved with Sam, who was a total jerk. Even I could see that she was a little intimidated by him and she changed; became quieter, less confident in herself. And the appeal she had had faded with her personality. We dropped out of one another's social circles for awhile and then when I went to college we hooked up again, as friends. I even got her a job at the bistro where I worked.

When Terry found out we were working together, things got really strange. He reminded me of the prom all the time; the way she had out and out rejected me. Reminded me of how angry she had made me. And I still couldn't get her to see me as anything more than a damned friend. I didn't want to be her friend.

My worst nightmare was when Edward Cullen got the job as chef after Monsieur Marcus retired. I had hoped we would get another old guy but in he walked, with his perfect looks and edgy attitude that seemed to make Bella swoon. Watching her kiss him that night we played Truth or Dare made me bristle with anger, even though I suggested it. In a masochistic way, I wanted to see him reject her there and then; hurt her as she had hurt me, but then chef had to play nice for a change. Fucking bastard!

The envelopes were Terry's idea. He basically staged everything for me; told me he worked as a private investigator and could help me get payback; which might eventually lead to me getting Bella period. And God did I want her. I was so drawn in that even the stabbings didn't faze me. Even when I shot the girl I loved... OK, maybe that did faze me a little. I rang Terry in a total panic and he reassured me that now I had shown her just how far I was willing to take this she would have no option but to comply with my wishes. I wanted so badly to believe him.

When the police turned up at my door to arrest me though, I fell to pieces. I finally realised what I had done; the stabbings, the shooting and I heard myself confessing. But I didn't tell them about Terry... I didn't.

XXX

"You should know that we have arrested Terry Snow and have him in custody," said the messy blonde haired cop. I rested my head in my hands and then looked across at him.

"I don't know anyone called Terry Snow," I replied.

"Sure you don't," he said, sarcastically. "Well, Mr Newton, one thing we are very clear on is he knows you. Did you know that he has killed six other girls in the last twenty years?"

I felt all of the colour drain from my face when he said this.

"Yes, thought that might get your attention. Snow likes brunettes; has a bit of a fetish you could say and if they don't play the game, he finds ways of getting rid of them. Some he intimidates, others he kills. Did you know he once had a thing for Renee Swan?"

Bella's mom? Shit, I didn't know that. The cop leaned across the table, a small smile on his face.

"Only reason he never wanted to touch your mom was probably because she's blonde and blondes don't do it for him."

"Leave my mom out of this," I said and he leaned back in his chair, his smile widening.

"Yeah, your mum is pretty cut up about all of this. She likes Bella; even had her work in her shop one summer. Isn't that right?"

That was the summer of the infamous prom that she hadn't accompanied me to.

"What of it?"

"What of it?" The cop's eyes darkened for a moment. "Your mom is pretty disgusted that her son shot at a girl who was supposed to be his friend. Now tell me, Mr Newton, whose idea was it to shoot Miss Swan? Was it yours or his?"

"No comment."

"See, we know that you did it together. We know that he distracted the surveillance team and left you to pull the trigger. You ever shot anything before that, Mr Newton? Seems unlikely judging by just how piss poor your aim was. But I guess that was lucky for Miss Swan and lucky for you too, because you'd have been up for murder instead of attempted murder."

"Murder? I didn't want to kill her!" I exclaimed. "Terry said it would be a wakeup call..." I broke off abruptly, realising what I had said.

"That's what I figured. He was the brains behind all of this, wasn't he? And he would let you take all the heat for it while he walked away scot free. He's done that before. Six times. Six other girls who have been killed, apparently by different men, all brunettes and all who have somewhere along the lines come into contact with Terry Snow. But Miss Swan was different, because this time it wasn't her that came across him, it was you. A stupid kid who took his schoolboy crush a step too far..."

"It was not a schoolboy crush! I love Bella!" I yelled.

"Enough to hurt her if she doesn't want to be with you?" he challenged.

I couldn't answer him, because he was right. I buried my head in my hands, as the realisation of just how deep I was in this hit me.

"If I tell you what I know about Terry will it help my case?" I asked, suddenly. The cop looked up at me, meeting my gaze, steadily.

"It might," he said, with a shrug.

"I'd like some time with my lawyer," I said, though the guy had sat in silence through the whole of this interview, making me wonder why the fuck I was paying him. The cop nodded.

"Five minutes, Mr Newton," he said. When he left the room, I looked across at the older man sat beside me.

"What will I have to say to take the heat off of me? How can I get them to see that that piece of shit Snow manipulated this whole situation?"

"We have a few options, Mr Newton," he replied and as he started to speak, I figured maybe he wasn't quite so useless after all.

XXX

There she was, creamy skin slightly flushed, her big chocolate eyes looking heavy, shadowed with black. Her tiny frame was encased in a navy blue suit, with a pink blouse, which emphasised her femininity. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and her gaze remained lowered, as if she couldn't bring herself to look around the courthouse. As she delivered her damning testimony, I listened as if from a great distance. It was like she was talking about someone else. Up in the gallery I could see the crowd of them watching, Laurent and Jacob sat together, Mr and Mrs Swan, with another couple I didn't recognise. Rosalie and her lug of a boyfriend. And him; Edward Cullen, leaning forwards on his chair, his eyes fixed on her.

Her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her. Even the judge had asked her to speak up a bit. When she did, I found myself wishing I couldn't hear her, as she listed all the things I had done; explained what I have put her through.

And suddenly I hated myself.

I loathed what I had become.

"Michael Newton, the jury have found you guilty of the stabbing of Jessica Stanley and Marie West. You are also guilty of the attempted murder of Isabella Swan. The court has been asked to take note of the grooming that went on prior to these incidents from the age of fifteen by a serial killer who filled your head with his own sick schemes and has dutifully taken this into consideration in terms of your sentencing. As a result I hereby sentence you to twenty five years imprisonment, with a view that you will serve at least fifteen before you come up for parole. Consider yourself very fortunate, young man," said the judge, sternly. The room appeared to turn black ad I swayed against the police officer who stood beside me. As I was led away, I paused, glancing up at the gallery to torture myself with my last glimpse of her; my Bella held in the arms of another man. I knew I would never see her again.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

The water was warm, sparkling in the blazing sunlight as it caressed my bare skin. I had opted for a high waisted bikini, which had earned me a raised eyebrow from Edward, but I didn't care. I had no desire to see that damned scar; not now while we were away, alone. Completely alone; no need for an armed escort anymore. Both Mike and his accomplice, Snow were locked away for the foreseeable future and for the first time in over a year, I was completely relaxed and happy. This vacation, two weeks after the trial had finished was just what I needed; just what we both needed. And when we went home, Edward would return to his job at the Bistro and I would return to school to finish my degree.

I let out a startled squeal as something grabbed me about the waist and then turned to meet a pair of glittering green eyes and a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

"Hey, chef," I breathed, softly. Edward grinned.

"Hey, schoolgirl," he responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, Cullen; university students don't have a uniform."

"Shame," he replied. "I like the idea of you in a school uniform."

My cheeks immediately reddened and I ducked my head, looking away from him. He laughed at my reaction and I splashed him. His eyes danced with merriment when I met them again and then he leaned in to kiss me gently.

"You like it here?"

"What's not to like?" I replied. "Your parents are the best letting us stay here."

"Yes they're good people," he conceded and I smiled. Gradually he was getting more positive about his parents and it was good to see.

"So, what have you been doing the last hour or so?" I asked, wrapping my legs around his waist. Edward smiled, hooking his arms under my thighs.

"I'm a chef, what do you think I've been doing?" I tilted my head to one side and he laughed. "I have been making preparations for our dinner tonight, which will be very special."

"Really? How come?" I asked.

"No reason," he replied, with a nonchalant shrug. "Just because..."

"Because what?" I asked. He rubbed his nose against mine and I giggled.

"Just because I love you, Isabella," he replied.

"Good," I said. "Because I love you too. More than you could ever know."

He didn't reply, just leaned forwards and captured my lips with his again. We kissed there in the water for a long time until he reluctantly pulled away.

"We should probably go inside, shower and change; get ready for dinner."

"We don't have to... we can wear what we want; there's only us here," I said. He laughed at that.

"I told you, tonight is special. Put something nice on," he said. I gave him a puzzled look and he smiled. "Please?"

"Ok, if it'll make you happy," I said.

"It will," he replied, dropping a kiss on my forehead, before he swam towards the shore. I swam after him and we headed into the shower together. It was one thing I really enjoyed about being with Edward; he treated me like a princess and when we bathed together, he made it a truly magical experience every time. It was like having my own personal masseuse, as he massaged shower gel all over my body and then carefully washed it off. He paid special attention to my breasts and my ass and I giggled.

"I think my back might need doing too," I said. He growled softly behind me.

"I'll decide what needs the most attention, Isabella," he said, making me giggle again. But when he pushed up against me from behind, I stopped giggling as I became aware of exactly where he intended to pay attention to. I braced myself against the wall as he entered me from behind and we made gentle love under the water. Afterwards, he carefully washed me off and then massaged shampoo through my hair before rinsing every last trace of soap from my body.

"I'll go and sort dinner out," he said, while I was drying my hair. "Don't forget to put on something special."

I smiled and watched him go, wondering what he would be wearing as at the moment he was dressed in just a towel. I went across to the wardrobe and looked through the array of outfits I had brought with me, finally opting for a navy blue knee length lace dress, which matched the sapphire earrings he had bought me after the trial.

When I finally emerged, I paused, stunned by the sight before me. There was a table set out on the decking, with tea lights glowing softly all around it. The table was set for two, with a single red rose in a vase. And standing beside the table, dressed in a black suit, with a bow tie, looking as immaculate as James Bond, was Edward, a crooked smile on his face.

"This is beautiful, Edward," I murmured, as I joined him on the deck. He held my chair out for me and I sat down, watching as he disappeared inside to fetch our starter. He had made carrot and coriander soup with a fresh baguette and I tucked in happily. Once we had finished, he leapt up and went through to bring out our main course. He had cooked lobster with new potatoes and a green salad. It looked delicious. As we ate, I noticed him staring at me and grew a little uncomfortable.

"Do I have butter on my face or something?" I asked. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No, you look perfect, as always," he replied, softly. I felt my cheeks redden and he chuckled again. "I love it when you blush."

"I'm not blushing," I mumbled, which made him laugh all the more. I picked up my wine glass and sipped at the Sauvignon Blanc he had chilled for us.

"Have you got room for dessert?" he asked. I smiled across at him.

"Sure. What have you made, Chef Cullen?"

"Chocolate brownies," he replied, with a grin, knowing that they were one of my favourites. As we ate them, I caught him staring at me again.

"The food was delicious," I said, smiling across at him, trying to distract him, but he held my gaze.

"I'm glad you thought so." I stood up and went to collect our plates, but he caught hold of my hand, as he got to his feet. "Leave them for now."

"But..."

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, his eyes now smouldering down at me. I gave him a quizzical look.

"Two left feet, remember?" I said, gesturing down at my bare feet. He smiled and then lifted me up by the waist.

"Then I'll have two right feet and we'll be fine," he said. As he set me back on my feet he went through to the house and switched on the stereo. Elvis Presley, I Can't Help Falling In Love came on and I watched as he approached me again, taking my arms and placing them around his neck.

"I love this song," I murmured, as his own arms slipped around my waist and we swayed gently in time to the music.

"I know," he said, quietly. And then he leaned down to kiss me so tenderly that I melted all over again. When the song finished, he kept hold of me for a moment, before suddenly grabbing my hand and leading me across the beach to the edge of the ocean, where we stood side by side staring out at the waves, listening to them lap gently up the sandy shore. I slipped my arm around his waist and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making tonight so perfect."

He cleared his throat and shifted a little, making me glance up at him. He looked nervous and I was puzzled.

"You liked the food then?" he said.

"Of course I did. It was a beautiful meal."

"And for the record, you don't have two left feet," he said, giving me that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Thanks," I said. And then we stood again in silence for a moment, before he suddenly released my hand. I turned to face him, concerned, but then my hand flew to my mouth as he got down on one knee before me.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I know, inside and out. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, digging into his pocket and withdrawing a red velvet heart shaped box, which he opened and then turned towards me. "Isabella Swan, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Edward," I said, tears standing out on my eyelashes. He remained on his knee, looking up at me, his expression becoming a little worried and I realised I hadn't answered him. "Yes! Yes of course I will!" At my words, he leapt to his feet and grabbed me, spinning me round, his eyes alight with love and laughter, before he set me back on my feet and kissed me passionately. With a slightly trembling hand, he took the ring from the box and placed it on my finger. It was a simple white gold band with a round diamond at the centre of it; exactly what I would have picked for myself and I loved it.

"I love you, Bella," he said, softly. I lifted my gaze from the glittering ring on my finger to look at the man who had saved me; the man who I loved and would get to spend the rest of my life with.

"I love you too, Edward," I replied.

**_The End._**

**_I had to have a happy ending for these two after everything they went through. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added as a favourite or put on story alert. This was something of a new avenue for me; an all human mystery and I am so thrilled it has been so well received. Let me know your thoughts if you haven't reviewed yet; I always appreciate constructive feedback. Thanks :)_**


	28. Author's Note

Thank you so much if you have read, reviewed or favourited The Sharpened Blade. It is one of my favourite stories to date! If you have read some of my other work on here you might know about The Girl, so I hope you will not mind reading my little note below, as I am so excited by this news! :-)

You might be interested to know that The Girl has been reworked into an original series of four books entitled The Light, The Dark and The Blood, with the first book The Dawn having just been released. If you search Amazon Kindle for DL Scholefield it should come up, along with my other works of original fiction. If you are in the UK it is free for a limited period!

Thank you again to all my wonderful readers; without you I couldn't do it.


End file.
